Xtreme Heroes Episode 1: The Age of Darkness
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: After Mario's titanic battle is interrupted, young Kayden Seyak and his team come to the rescue and soon realize that they cannot defeat the evil on their own. Will an unlikely alliance between Mario and Sonic be enough to stop this new evil? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Don't worry folks! I'm alive! Summer school, been on vacation for awhile, and now school is started, but I am here to finish what I started on my great creation: Xtreme Heroes. I looked through the whole thing and after like Chapter 11, people stopped reviewing. That made me pissed, cuz everyone is looking at my brand new story: Game On! So I have decided to update, revise, and extend my chapters for Xtreme Heroes Episode 1. I am going to change the episode title, the character names, I am going to make this like a movie would feel. So yeah, there WILL be a LEMON early on in the story. I am making this more mature, more in depth, and I am going to work heavily on making this better. ****PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**OUTSKIRTS OF THE BORDER LINE BETWEEN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND METROPOLIS**

All was quiet on the outskirts, not a soul daring to enter these forsaken battlegrounds. Dust swirled throughout the land, creating a blanket clouding the entire outskirts. The sun slowly rose upon the desert. Through one side of the mist stepped two men. The man on the left was short and chubby, clad in blue overalls and a red long sleeve shirt. His dirty brown shoes swiftly cut through the dusty mist. The wind tugged at his red cap, also ruffling his cleanly cut mustache. He tightened his white gloves, his stare almost cutting through the mist. Next to this red-capped man stood a taller, skinnier man. He wore blue overalls as well but had on a green sleeve less shirt though. He pulled back slightly on his green cap, deciding to smooth out his mustache as well.

"Brother," spoke the green-capped man. "There must be another way to settle this war."

"No Luigi. Our adversary has taking this to a new level." Said the red capped mustache man. "Attacking our own kingdom and destroying the Bean Bean Kingdom is one thing…but kidnapping and holding Peach hostage is no way to settle this fair."

Luigi looked around through the mist. He reached down for his walkie talkie but his brother stopped his hand.

"Our troops will not be needed for this Luigi…enough lives have been lost, I do not want this to go on any longer."

"How de we know we can even trust him, Mario? Come alone, my ass. He is coming, and he has entire army behind him."

Mario looked down slightly. "I do not trust him either, but if we are to honor his request, we come alone and fight alone."

"So we fight?"

"That is my decision, Luigi. This war had gone on far enough and if our adversary cannot understand…we must resort to aggressive negoations."

"Do you think he'll give up this easily Mario? Sonic has been known never to give up this easily."

"I don't know." Said Mario. "He should, if he truly knows what this war is all about."

Two creatures stepped through the other side of the mist. The one on the left was a blue hedgehog humanoid with white gloves and red shoes. He wore street jeans and a blue torn sleeveless shirt. He stared down his old friend, not taking his eyes off him. The creature next to him was a hedgehog as well only he was all black. He wore a black torn vest with black pants.

Mario and Luigi walked towards the two hedgehogs, meeting in the middle of desert. The red plumber kept his stare into Sonic's eyes.

"Interesting. You did come alone." Said Sonic.

"Have you come to give back Peach?" asked Mario, eyes looking for the right answer.

"…No. The Princess stays with us." Said the black hedgehog.

Luigi glared at the black hedgehog. "This isn't what any of us want Shadow. We can end this peacefully, there is no need to fight in this."

"You don't realize where we are, do you?" said Sonic. "These are the sacred battlegrounds. This desert is where the most hated rivals come to settle their wars."

"This is the perfect place to settle this." Said Shadow. "If you win, the Princess is yours."

"Very well!" said Mario, getting into a fighting stance. "If it's a fight you want…"

"You've got one!" yelled Luigi, getting into his fighting stance. Shadow ran off in one direction while Sonic dashed in the other, the mustached plumber on his tail. Sonic toyed with Mario, running circles around him.

"What's the matter, Mario? Can't keep up?" taunted Sonic.

Mario grunted in furstration as he tried throwing punches. "STAND STILL, DAMNIT!" he yelled.

Sonic stood still for a split second then unleashed a wicked barrage of hard blurring punches, before nailing an uppercut which knocked Mario off his feet. Mario got back up and dodged more of Sonic's punches before blocking one of Sonic's punches and knocking him down a hard left hand punch. Sonic skidded from the punch then started running again as Mario ran as fast as he could to keep up.With a power spin hop, Sonic jumped onto a "rock island" in the middle of a pit wher he waited for his rival to follow.

"I don't want this fight to go on any longer Sonic!" yelled Mario. "Please! End this now and we can all settle this the right way!"

"Not gonna happen Mario!" yelled Sonic, in response. "Shut up and fight me!"

Mario sighed and ran forward, his fist extended ready tp punch. Sonic dodged, leaping back and doing a back kick to the back of Mario's head. The impact sent Mario rolling dangerously near the edge but the valiant plumber arose and pulled a fire flower out of his pocket, activating it, making it change his attire. His blue shirt had changed to a white shirt, his red cap had turned white, and his overalls turned red, chargiong up fireballs and throwing them at the blue hedgehog. Sonic simply dodged them all as the distraction allowed Mario to get in a few hits. Sonic shook of the hits and fought back with a flurry of punches. Mario did his best but he couldn't dodge them all as his nose started to bleed slowly.

At the same time, Shadow and Luigi had brawled deep into the desert as the two tried everythign to knock eachother down. Luigi had had enough as he pulled out a feather giving him a cape which he used as a spin attack, knocking Shadow down.

"I see Mario has taught you well Luigi." growled Shadow.

"I learned from the best, what can I say?" said Luigi, who raced forward and tried another spin attack. Shadow caught the green plumbed and powerslammed him hard into a boulder. Luigi rose quickly and hit Shadow with a vicious Luigi Missle. The blast knocked the dark hedgehog off hsi feet but he whirled in the air, landing back on his feet, pulling out a handgun in the process. Luigi froze, his eyes locked on the aim of the gun. With a lest decision reflex, he backflipped over the shot and handspringed up to get a jaw kick to Shadow.

Luigi noticed the fight between Mario and Sonic then turned his attention back to Shadow who caught the green plumber off guard with hard kicks and a flip kick thagt almost dislodged Luigi's jaw. Luigi held his jaw and used the power of his cape to fly to Shadow, as he strarted running in the other direction. Luigi caught up with Shadow and scooped him up, spinning him around and throwing him straight up into the air, flying up and Luigi started zipping around Shadow, enveloping him a tornado. Luigi then grabbed his golden hammer and charged it up, stopping the tornado, Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Luigi with his hammer ready.

"FORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the green plumber as he whacked Shadow with a super hard hammer shot, sending him rocketing down into the desert, slamming through a rock fixture.

Meanwhile, Mario and Sonic had continued to fight. They were off the island now and had continued fighting. Sonic got into his Spin Dash form and darted towards Mario, only for him to draw his cape and spin it, sendhing Sonic flying up into the air. Mario jumped off the rock fixtures and charged up fire balls, sendhing them slamming into Sonic, juggling the blue hedgehog before Mario jumped into the air, using his Mario Tornado drilling into Sonic before Mario threw Sonic down and slammed him into the ground. Mario continued punching Sonic until Sonic threw him off, nailed him with a spin dash, and grabbed Mario, holding him as he delivered 79 blistering fast kicks, then kncoking Mario down, and stomping his throat. Mario flailed on the floor, coughing up blood hard. Luigi saw this, running to his fallen brother's aid. Shadow turned and nodded to Sonic as Shadow rolled behind Luigi and knocked him off his feet. At the same time, Sonic did a spin kick sending Luigi rolling across the floor.

Luigi's eyes were glazed but he managed to pull out a strange green and white mushroom, throwing it at Mario instantly reviving him. Luigi healed himself as well as they stood back to back and glowed red and green.

"BROTHER'S FLARE!" they both yelled. A tornado enveloped them both as they rose into the air, exploding into light sending the two hedgehogs flying.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" yelled Sonic as he pulled out 3 emeralds from his pockets, Shadow throwing in a few of his own. They glowed and they transformed into their super forms. This was it. 4 titans, ready to strike, willing to do all it takes to wipe the other out. Just as they were about to strike, the sky darkened.

They all looked up as a huge missle headed straight to them, landing nearby them, the blast sendhing them all flying. When the dust cleared, a huge dark fortress was seen in the sky.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Luigi.

"I don't know what the hell this is..." said Sonic. "But I know it's got 2 seconds to get his ass scooching before I rip him a new one!" yelled Sonic as he zoomed through the air, fist extended. But as he made contact, purple lightning shot out and zapped Sonic, sending him falling down to the desert.

"NOT WITH ME YOU WON'T!" yelled Shadow as he tried the same thing as Sonic only to meet his same fate. Mario and Luigi even tried but not even their combined power could stop the fortress. Shadow weakly looked up as the fortress charged up a huge missle blast. He reached for one of his emeralds and activated it.

"C..c..haos...con...control..." he said, faintly.

Shadow teleported everyone away, just as the missle blast landed right in the middle of the desert. From atop a pilalr nearby, a black cloaked figure watched the explosion occur.


	2. Recieving The Call

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

A few hours had passed since the great clash of the red plumber and the blue hedgehog. Shadow had managed to teleport all four of them out of the way off a mysterious battleship's attack on the outskirts. Mario lay hurt, sitting against a wall, unconcious. He slowly opened his eyes, the concious grogginess taking over his eyes and mind. Disoriented, Mario stood up slowly, using the wall for balance.

"Wh..what happened?" he said to himself. He became more aware of his surroundings and was shocked at a sight he never thought he would see. His entire kingdom was engulfed in flames. He quickly ran through the alleyway and got to Toad Town, a local village nearby Princess Peach's castle. When he arrived, he saw that the entire town had been reduced to mere ash. Bloody bodies of innocent toads and Yoshi's lay sprawled everywhere. Death was all around the red capped man.

"The village...destroyed? But...how?" Mario looked around, and he began to notice something was missing. "Luigi?"

There was no reply. Mario ran through the village, looking through the houses and rubbles, hoping he would find at least one survivor. Whoever had attacked the town however, had showed no mercy as there were no survivors. Mario reached Peach's Castle quickly, noticing that the entire gate had been knocked off it's hinges, the metal twisted and shoved down by a large force. The plumber ran through the castle, noticing that there was not one sound heard whenhe walked across the carpet.

"Peach? Daisy? Toadsworth?" asked Mario. "Is anyone here?"

Mario made his way through the corridors and reached a nearby security room, where he hoped to find his answers. He slowly opened the door, the foul stentch of blood teasing his nose. He was surprised to see that the security computer was still intact. He typed on the large keyboard, cycling through the security cameras from a few hours ago. He looked through the cameras until he found a lone video from a few hours ago. He played it and watched it carefully. Strange black creatures where seen, approaching the princess.

"NO! PEACH!" yelled Mario. The video crackled and faded away into a buzz. Mario thought for a moment, and then opened up the communications channels.

"Damn it...all the channels are down." The plumber then suddenly had an idea. "Except for one. Time for me to call some old friends."

Mario typed up a quick message and just as he sent it, he suddenly heard loud growling noises, the floor shock and rumbled as an unknown force approached the plumber. The door slammed shut, a loud thud was heard, and then it was over.

_**DESTINY STUDIOS PRESENTS**_

_**A DESTINY STUDIOS FILM**_

_**XTREME HEROES EPISODE 1: AGE OF DARKNESS**_

**RESWUTE REALM**

**SECLUDED ISLAND**

The sun cast it's morning rays upon the mysterious island, surrounded by the deep blue abyss. It was a peaceful island, known only to the people who already knew where it was. Sandy beaches surrounded the island while tall towering trees and cliffs made up most of the island. On one of the outer cliffs was a small beach house. The sunlight danced across the solar roof panels like fireflies as a creature sat upon the upper cliff, the sea breeze rustling his soft black and red fur. He was on his back, his hands crossed behind his head as he opened his dark eyes. He stood up and watched the sun rise, a sense of tranquility coming over him. He had a soft bushy raccoon style tail, swaying back and forth gently as the wolf's eyes scanned the area.

_It's the same dream...ever time I close my eyes, I see my father. I see everything that had happened...the bullet echoed out of the bullet chamber of his gun. I see the bullet pierce into his chest...It feels so real, that I can even smell his own blood. Everytime, I want to do something to save him...but all I can do is watch the bulelt strike down my father. It haunts me and consumes my thoughts and dreams. Why isn't it making any sense? The pieces are not coming togethor..._

The red and black wolf sat up slightly, stretching and yawning slightly as he

"Yes?"

"Yo Kayden! Where are you?" said a young voice.

"I'm outside...been clearing my thoughts. Why do you ask?" said Kayden.

"Leyla was looking for you." said the voice. "It sounded important.

"Allright Bastian. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to get my senses back up and running."

The voice, presumably Bastian's, laughed. "Sure thing man. Catch ya later."

Kayden nodded and pressed one button on his wrist watch. He got on one knee and placed one hand on the ground, bowing his head down. His head rose, eyes suddenly changing to a tint of a dark reddish glow. He looked around and everything was in a night vision mode for him.

"Well, that's working the right way…had a problem with that…" sighed Kayden. He got up and walked slowly down the pathway leading to the beachouse. He arrived and opened the bamboo style hardwood door. The exterior may have looked like a simple hut but its appearance was amazingly deceiving. The interior was very elegant. Double staircases led up on opposite sides of the wall leading to a door above a bigger door below. The young wolf turned to his left and opened the nearby door. He entered into what seemed like a giant library of sorts.

"Kayden! Head's up!" yelled a voice.

Kayden looked up and caught a heavy book. He gazed at the cover. "Methodical Ways To Design Weapons 2nd Edition." He smirked. "You always were the expert at this stuff huh Leyla?"

"You bet!" she said as she slid down the banister. She was a young and very beautiful vixen, her long graceful tail swishing behind her. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless torn shirt, and red and yellow striped sweatpants.

"So what did you want to see me for?" asked Kayden.

Leyla walked over to a book and twisted the logo on it and typed in a secret code on the back. One beep later, a giant screen rose from the back of the library. "While you were away, we got some sort of message from the outside realm. It sounded like a distress call to me but whoever it was, I could barely make it out. Must have been a bad signal or something."

Kayden nodded and sat down on the table. "Did you try using it on a better frequency? That's probobly the problem."

Leyla was about to nod but then shook her head.

"That's what I figured." Said the wolf as he fiddled with the computer. Eventually the fizzle turned back on. Leyla turned the dials and flipped a few switches and finally, a message appeared on the screen.

**THIS IS KING MARIO MARIO FROM THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM. A FEW HOURS AGO, I DISCOVERED THAT ONE OF THE LOCAL TOWNS NEARBY QUEEN PEACH TOADSTOOL'S CASTLE WAS DEMOLISHED AND BURNED TO THE GROUND. UPON EXAMINING THE CASTLE'S SECURITY SYSTEM'S SECURITY CAMERAS, I WAS SHOCKED TO DISCOVER STRANGE BLACK CREATURES HAD INVADED OUR CASTLE. I DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME TO EXPLAIN, FOR I FEAR THEY ARE ALREADY ON THE WAY HERE AS WE SPEAK. PLEASE, IF YOU RECIEVE THIS MESSAGE, COME TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM.**

**KING MARIO**

Leyla leaned back. "Mario huh? Looks like our 'old friend' could use some help huh?"

"Definitely. Me and Bastian will go check it out once I find him." He stated, making the vixen frown in protest. Suddenly, a weird beeping sound came from the computer again. Layla pressed a button turning on the screen. It was no other than blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Kayden." said Sonic. "Great to see you again."

The black and red wolf nodded. "The same. I was just about to leave to the Mushroom Kingdom to reply to Mario's distress signal. What do you need this time, old friend?"

"I'm glad you asked." said Sonic. "See, ever since me and Shade here-"

"That's SHADOW." Said another voice. Kayden instantly recognized it for it was none other then Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow! What's up?" said Kayden.

"Besides the fact that our kingdom is under attack, we're doing just fine." Replied the smart mouth hedgehog.

"How bad is it? Any survivors?" Said the black wolf as he started reading a few realm charts.

Sonic nodded. "Not a lot. It'd be nice if you could send Leyla over. Most of the weapons and artillery got pretty banged up and Tails can't fix all this by himself."

Leyla smiled and nodded. "Tails always needs my help. I'll be right over."

"Right. We're set. Catch you both later." Said Sonic as the screen switched off. Leyla gave Kayden a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way to a bookcase. Kayden smirked and pressed another button on the book switch, opening a door. Kayden and Leyla entered and they both slid down a chute where they landed neatly on the ground in black uniforms with X logos on them. They two of them entered the massive hanger deep below the island.

Inside the hanger were 2 fighter jets. The one on the far right was dark red with flames on it followed by the one in the middle with yellow lightning bolts. Kaden gazed around, looking for Bastian. Leyla hopped into the yellow jet and closed the cockpit window. Kayden stepped onto a small metal plate by his jet. The plate rose high enough for Kayden to hop into the jet and fire it up. Driving it very carefully out of the hanger, he positioned it on a platform pointing upwards. A barricade rose behind the jet's thruster as it blew red flames out of it. The jet inched forward, then flew off into the air. Leyla followed right after Kayden. Kayden pressed a few buttons on the panel and then put on his helmet and headset.

"Bastian? Are you there?" said Kayden.

At first there was static but then the same voice from his wristwatch came back.

"Yeah I'm here Kay-Kay. What's up?" said Bastian.

"You missed the mission briefing. We're headed to the Mushroom Kingdom to check up on everyone there. So get here as soon as-"

Interrupted by the sound of another jet engine, a purple jet with streaks came up. Inside the cockpit was a young blue falcon with his own headset.

"Sorry I'm late man." said Bastian.

"That was fast." Remarked Leyla.

"Fast is what I do, you both should know that." said Bastian. "Let's go!"

Kaden smiled and pressed a few buttons on the panel. The three ships were side by side as a portal appeared in front of them. With a flick of a button, the jets zipped into the portal with lighting speed, portal closing and the adventure beginning.


	3. Carnage

**WARPHOLE**

As the three jets glided through the warphole, they traveled through a mysterious blue tunnel, acting like a tornado almost. The three of them shifted their ships leaving Kayden in the middle, Leyla on his right, Bastian on his right. Leyla and Kayden were talking through their headsets. Bastian had turned off his headset and thought.

**Well, I hope this time around I can at least get the respect I deserve from Kayden. I'll never forget that day when he crashed into the outskirts…I honestly thought he was going to die out there. If it weren't for me, he'd be vulture bait. Yet, I still doubt my actions. I know, I know, it does sound a little odd, especially for me. I'm the youngest member on Team Xtreme, and of course, I am treated like a underling to them. One day, I'll show them I'm ready.**

"Bastian." Said Kayden through his headset. Bastian almost jumped out of his seat when he heard his name.

"Yeah I'm here." Said Bastian, positioning his headset on his furry head.

"You're awfully quiet." Said Kayden.

"Something the matter, hun?" asked Leyla.

"No…no, I'm fine." Said Bastian.

Kayden nodded and looked at Leyla. "Allright Leyla, the warphole to Metropolis is just up ahead. Contact me if you find any information ok?"

"Sure thing, Kay!" said Leyla. "See ya!"

Leyla's ship turned to the left and zoomed off through another warphole, leaving just Kayden and Bastian to see the next warmhole. They glided through it with ease.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM ATMOSPHERE **

Kayden and Bastian's ships exited the warphole, not far from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Bastian you made it allright?" said Kayden

"Yeah, I'm sailing smooth." Replied the falcon.

"Good. Now let's go see what this signal is that we got from Mario."

The two of them ignited their jet engines and zoomed down into the misty skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything was silent. The usual hustle and bustle of the small town was not heard as it usually was. Things were very unusual. Kayden observed the surrounding sky, not detecting any life or signals.

"Hmm...that's odd." said the wolf.

"What is?" asked Bastian.

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom...but...I'm not getting any signs of life on my radar. I'd better check with ground crew."

He punched in a few buttons on his keyboard and took out a small radio.

"Ground crew, this is Kayden Seyak requesting landing, two ships, acess code Triple AU. Come in."

There wasn't any signal. Kayden waited a few moments before punching in a different code.

"That's awkward…" said Bastian, listening to what had been going on, also looking at his radar, noticing no signs of life.

"Let me try it again." said the wolf. "Kaden Seyak and Bastian Htarnok requesting landing, two ships, acess code; Triple AU. Come in ground crew!"

"Maybe they're all to break." Said Bastian, jokingly.

"I doubt they would do that. Mario keeps his ground crew available at all times."

"Can I try it?" asked Bastian.

"Knock yourself out kid." Replied Kayden.

Bastian nodded, then sighed at the word kid. He slowly pressed a few buttons and picked up his own radio. "Ground crew, Bastian Htarnok and Kayden Seyak requesting landing.. Come in."

There was still no signal or interceptions.

"Okay, now this is just creepy…" said Bastian, putting down his radio and stretching back slightly.

Kayden nodded. "Something's just not right here…Let's go check it out."

The two jets zoomed through the murky fog expecting to see a very tranquil environment. In actual reality, what they say before them was the excat opposite. The entire kingdom had been on the receiving end of a massive onslaught. The entire kingdom itself was nothing more then a blazing inferno. Dark smoke clouded the entire area, creating spiraling towers of poisonous fumes.

"Oh my god…" was all the young falcon boy could say.

"Who the-what the hell happened here?" said Kayden.

"Someone must have been in a bad mood..." said Bastian.

Kayden observed the entire town from his jet. "There's no way Sonic could have done this…or Shadow."

"Bowser?" asked Bastian, circling the kingdom.

"Not possible. His army has never been this strong." said the dark red wolf. "Eggman could never accomplish this nor does he have the nesscary powers…who could have done all this?"

"ET?" joked Bastian.

"This isn't the time to joke Bastian. This is serious. Let's land and search the kigndom. If there are any survivors, hopefully Mario and Luigi are among them."

The two flew their jets down to the cobblestone couryard in Toad Town, the center piece of the Mushroom Kingdom not far from Princess Peach's castle. Yoshis and Toad warriors lay strewn across the courtyard, the thick stench of blood hung in the air.

"Poor little guys…" said Bastian, kneeling down to check one of the toad warriors.

"This is a lot worse then I thought…" said Kayden, checking the pulse of one of the Yoshis. "Be on your guard."

Bastian drew one of his sword hilts, flipping a button and a long energy blade popped out. Kayden also drew his blaster, looking through the houses, staying on his guard. The two creatures strolled to the castle gates, puzzled to find them wrenched down and battered.

"Who do you think did this Kayden?" said Bastian, surveying the entire landscape of the molten structures.

"I still do not know...it is hard to predict, or even take a guess at who did this."

The two slowly opened the giant castle doors to find a horrible surprise for them. Inside of the giant courtyard lay a mass assortment of dark shadow creatures. They were slumped like gargoyles, each of them having small yellow glowing eyes and one small cleaved sword. Kaden watched with shock in his eyes, both of them quickly getting into a battle posistion.

"This…definitely doesn't look good." said Kayden.

"ET ganging up on us…this is NOT how I pictured my death! And I'm not gonna die here!" growled Bastian.

Kayden smirked. "These guys made a bad mistake on invading Mario's world! Time to teach them a lesson in Xtreme!"

"I follow ya!" said Bastian.

Kayden slapped on a small black wrist-watch morpher to his wrist. Matt did the same as they stood back to back, activating their morphers.

"HENSHIN!" they both shouted. They both separated and rose into the air, emitting waves from them. Kayden's wave were red as he was enveloped with fire. He emerged with a dark red battlesuit on him, a red X on the centerpiece. He held his blaster and flipped the top part back, producing a long energy blade. Matt rose up and his waves turned purple as he gained a dark purple battlesuit with the same X symbol on it. He grabbed another energy blade from his holster and the two of them floated down to the ground.

"You think we can take them all on our own Kayden?" said Bastian through his helmet headset.

"Beats me kid…but it's gonna be fun doing it on our own!" said Kayden running forward first, delivering a hard tornado slash into one of the shadow creatures. It blocked it though and press slammed the wolf into the ground. Bastian watched, charging forward and diving into one of the creatures. It simply blocked and swatted him away. Kayden handspringed up but was still caught and thrown into the wall. Bastian was thrown next to him.

"Damn it!" yelled Kayden. He ran forward yet again, swinging his sword and then jumping up, aiming his foot directly down, only to have the creatures, yet again, catch him and ths time, nail Kayden right in the face with their sword hilt.

"Kayden!" said matt, running to Kayden. "You allright?"

The dark red wolf nodded. "Y..Yeah I am. Leyla installed those new powers into your suit, go ahead and use them..."

Bastian nodded, sending mind waves slamming into the creatures. The falcon pointed at multiple pieces of stone wall and used telekensis to throw them at the creatures. Bastian also uhad been training to use two swords at the same time, while combining his pyschic powers, this made him one of the tough members of Team Xtreme. Kayden, becoming more frustrated with having his ass kicked, got on all fours and tilted his head back, howling as his entire body was enveloped in flames as he zoomed thorugh the creatures, eliminating them with hard sword swipes and fire kicks.

But everytime they eliminated one dark monster, more seemed to come in it's place. Almost worn out from fighting, Kayden turned his attention to the flames on his body.

"They can withstand normal attacks…but my fire...hmmm"

"Something up Kayden?" asked the falcon.

"Yes. If we can combine our attacks together, we can use our powers to our advantage."

Bastian thought for a moment. "Sounds like a plan! Let's do it!"

With that, Kayden and Bastian charged up their weapons with their elements and powered up their suits. Bastian smirked as he turned the dial on his morpher, making a falcon screech and covering himself in a ball of telepathic energy. Kayden turned the dial on his morpher as well, making a loud wolf howl as he threw fireballs at the ball igniting it in a firey inferno.

"INFERNOA!" yelled Kayden, a fire siloutette of a fire wolf appearing behind him.

"DEOXYS!" yelled Bastian, a silouette of a morpher falcon appearing behind him.

The ball bounced off all the walls, slamming into all the monsters, leaving finally one huge monster left in their path.

"This one's MINE!" yelled Kayden as he crippled the monster with sword swipes to his legs. He rose into the air and created a fire pillar, corkscrewing down to the beast. Kayden expanded his body then backed up to the wall, his sword turning dark red.

"WILDHEART SLASH!" he yelled, boucning off the wall and heading straight towards the beast. He dissapeared just moments before he came into contact. There was a loud shriek as he reappeared behind the mosnter, on one knee with his blade extended. A red fire syembol appeared over the creature and it burst into flames, turning into ash. Bastian panted and turned the dial back on his morpher, causing the suit to dematerialize off him. Kayden followed as well, standing up and putting his blaster into his holster.

"Is it over?" said Bastian, surveying the area.

"As far as I can see, yes." said Kayden, stretching and checking his body. "We should keep on going. I think we just got a clue as to what we're going to expect."

The duo slowly walked through the corridors, looking around for any survivors. So far, there was none. They slowly ascended the staircase, not a sound, not a whisper, not even a breeze.

"Everything's so…quiet." Said Kayden.

"Yeah." saidMatt, drawing one of his hilts. "A little too quiet."

It wasn't long before they spotted a fat plumber laying sprawled out on the floor.

"MARIO!" yelled Bastian, running to his side and helping him up. The plumber slowly woke up.

"This doesn't look good." Said Kayden, helping Mario up.

"No…it looks peachy keen…" said Mario, coughing up some blood.

"You've got some major internal injuries there man." Said Bastian, checkin out Mario's pulse.

"Whe-where is Luigi?" he asked. "Have you seen him at all?"

"We couldn't find anyone else." said Kayden. "No survivors, other then you."

Mario coughed up some more blood as he cleared his throat, finding his cap and putting it back on.

"What happened here?" asked Bastian.

The red capped man pointed to the security terminal, which now was bashed hard. Kayden and Bastian watched, they were shocked to see the events unfolding to what had happened.

"I have a vague memory of what happened during me and Sonic's battle." said Mario. "I remmember a flying fortress, Shadow teleporting us away, and then I awoke and the rest you know."

"Those black creatures we found...I've never seen anything like them." said Kayden.

"Neither have I." said Bastian, scanning the area. "We should check out the rest of the place. Maybe we might run into ol greenie."

Mario slowly nodded and stood up, the trio walking out the door. Eventually, they reached the underground chambers, surprised to find Toadsworth, Peach, and most of the toad warriors safe.

"MARIO!" yelled Peach, running and clinging tightly to Mario, crying.

"Shh, I'm here Princess...how did you all escape?"

"Quite odd creatures..." said Toadsworth. "We evacuated most of the townspeople...but most of them...didn't make it."

Peach turned her attention to Kayden and Bastian. "It has been a long time since I met you too. I am glad you came to help." Both Kayden and Bastian nodded and bowed before her.

"We will help find any survivors we can, and help find whoever attacked your kingdom." said Kayden.

"You find Luigi?" asked Bastian.

Peach shook her head. "No. No one else but who you see before you."

Kayden nodded. "I will be back soon, I'm going out to look for survivors and report this to Leyla."

Bastian nodded and stayed with the Princess. Kayden exited the tunnel and stood outside.

"Get ready for a war, whoever you are."


	4. A Hedgehog and a Vixen

**WARPHOLE**

Leyla's ship peacefully glided through the warphole, she had put her jet on autopilot as she put her Team Xtreme jumpsuit on. It had been 30 minutes since Kayden and Bastian left. She remained in deep thought, looking outside as the vortex before her had turned sea blue.

_Well, I'm excited for one thing. I finally get to see Sonic again. Last time I saw him, I remmember helping him defeat Eggman with some of my trusty gadgets. I can't wait to see the sights, walk through Knothole woods, help Tails at his workshop, train with Knuckles on Angel Island, but...one thing I hope to see...is that sext handsome hunk of hedgehog, Shadow. God, I can never stop thinking about him. Ever since he saved my life, two years ago, I owe him so much for what he's done to me. I care for him so much...I think I lov-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a beepign sound was heard. Leyla sat back down and zipped up her jumpsuit, putting on her headset and pressign a button, producing a hologram of Kayden's face.

"Leyla, can you hear me?" said the wolf.

"Yeah, I hear ya hun. What's the news down there?"

"Take a look for yourself, I'm sending you a video from one of the Mushroom Kingdom security cameras."

Leyla pressed another button and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. "Who...what happened down there?"

Kayden sighed. "The Mushroom Kingdom has been attacked. It was invaded by these dark...creatures. Creatures that I've never seen before, or Bastian. Do you have any idea what thsoe things are?"

The vixen shook her head. "Sorry, no I don't. I'll analzye this when I get the chance."

"Good. Now, we found Princess Peach."

Leyla smirked. "If you say she's in another castle..."

"No, she, Toadsworth, and most of the Toad warriors are safe underground."

"That's good. I'm about to enter Sonic's world, I'll see you Kayden."

Kayden nodded and the hologram turned off. Leyla then guided her ship through the warphole.

**ABOVE KNOTHOLE WOODS**

A portal opened above Knothole forest, the peaceful place for Sonic and his friends. Up ahead, she cast her eyes upon Acorn castle, from high above. She dove down to the atmosphere, making sure to stay out of view from the peaceful people of Knothole. A fizzle came onto her radio as she neared a small base nearby

"Unknown aircraft approaching secret base. Please state your name and clearence code."

"Leyla Fray, 112690569."

"Clarified. Welcome back Leyla."

"Pleasure to be back." She said, gliding her jet down to the rocky surface below her. She opened the cockpit and climbed down.

"I see you're still using the old ThunderFox, eh Leyla?" said a voice.

The vixen's ears perked up, she turned around and her eyes light up. Standing in front of her was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!" she yelled as she ran right into Shadow's arms. He flinched for a moment but then hugged back.

"It's great to finally see you again Layla." Said the black hedgehog, bowing down and kissing the young vixen's hands like the proper gentleman he was. "Glad you could make it.

Redness was all over her face. "Glad to arrive."

"Come on. Follow me." Said Shadow.

The two strode side by side, walking along the marble indoor bridges, the moonlight casting it's vibrant glow along the castle. Leyla was still a little shy, seeing Shadow again made her nervous, she couldn't help but blush the whole time they talked on the staircase.

"It's been a long time, hun." she said.

"Indeed it has." replied Shadow. "How's the sexy vixen doing these days?"

"Not bad. Just working on the jets most of the day. Nothin really happens anymore. Hows the Ultimate Life Form?"

Shadow smirked. "Couldn't be better. A messanger told me that the Mushroom Kigndom was invaded, a few hours ago."

"Yeah, I just heard about it." said Leyla.

"Where are Kayden and Bastian? I usually see you with them most of the time."

"Not this time. They're heading over to the Kingdom to find out what's going on."

The hedgehog crossed his arms togethor as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe it has something to do with that fortress that 'Interrupted' our fight between Mario and Luigi."

"Fortress?" said the vixen, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes. A fortress attacked us during me and Sonic's fight with Mario. I teleported us all to safety. Whatever that thing was that attacked us during our great battle might be connected to all of this. We've sent out Tails and Knuckles to check on the others but we haven't heard from them since."

Leyla sighed. "Hope they're all right."

Shadow hopped up on the banister and looked outside. "Something...just doesn't seem right. This kingdom was built by some of the greatest warriors in the world. It has always been a tranquil environment, a place of hope and freedom…but I fear something is wrong. With Sonic ruling it, I suspect that something is up.What this kingdom needs is a true ruler. If I were one day king of this realm, I would make sure this place would be a place where everything and everyone is equal. Sonic doesn't have any respect for this kingdom. Nor for the creatures below him."

The vixen looked on in impression. "And you do? Wow."

"I do." Said Shadow, nodding. "I have done so much to help us restore but Sonic will never listen to me. I have stuck by his side forever and this is how he repays me?"

Leyla hopped onto the banister and inched her hand to Shadow's. He held it softly. "Then you should be the one in charge instead of someone who won't listen."

The dark hedgehog looked down. "As much as I wish that was true, there is nothing I can do about it." He said. "For years, this kingdom has been peaceful. I won't allow anyone else to die in this bloodbath. No one deserves to be involved in all of this, they have done nothing wrong in their lives."

"Shadow-kunn…"

"I cannot risk losing anybody else. I've lost Maria, I've lost Rouge, I'm not going to let Sonic even dare to steal my pride."

Leyla nodded and watched Shadow hop off the banister. "I won't allow this war to go on for any longer. I won't risk losing anybody. Especially you."

The vixen blushed again. "Thank you Shadow. That means a lot to me." She smiled and nuzzled gently into Shadow. He nuzzled back and then looked her straight in the face. The space between their lips were getting smaller as they slowly leaned in.

"Shadow! There you are!" said a voice, making Shadow withdraw instantly. It was Sonic.

"Hey Leyla! How are ya?" he asked.

"Good, it's great to be back." she said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Leyla smiled, she was enjoying the date so far with Shadow. Everytime their eyes gazd at one another, she continued to blush. She had taken off her jumpsuit revealing a red tanktop revealing her toned furry tummy. She had made her hair very fluffy and she was also wearing a beautiful emerald necklace. As they continued to walk, Shadow accidentally grabbed Leyla's hand, causing her to gasp lightly and look at him. He had very warm hands. They interlocked their fingers togethor until they got down ot the lake of rings. They sat down, looking up at the stars.

"Awww take a look at that one, that one looks like a rabbit." said the vixen in a giggle. "See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah...that one looks like a bear cub..." said Shadow, smiling.

Leyla giggled some and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?" the hedgehog turned his head.

"Shadow ever since you saved my life, two years ago, I owe you so much for what you have done to make me who I am today. Without you, I feel like a part of me is missing."

Shadow blushed, which was a rare occassion for him.

"Thank you Leyla. I have to tell you something..." he said, reaching his hand down and slipping off her gloves andh si own so they could hold their hands properly. "Something I wanted to tell you before this war started."

Leyla's eyes light up at what she thought Shadow would say next.

"You...are the most beautiful vixen I have ever had the pleasure to grace my eyes upon. When I am around you, I see beauty in everything. You have...such soft, gentle fur...your eyes are like beautiful sapphires, twinkling stars in the sky."

Her heartbeat had reached the point where she could not help but giggle some. She knew what she was feeling. "Ohhh Shadow-sama...that's so sweet...I...I'm speechless...I...umm..."

Shadow smiled and before she knew what had happened, she found Shadow softly pressing his muzzle against hers. She gasped and deeply blushed, no one had ever kissed her on the lips, let alone a legend like Shadow the Hedgehog. She felt the hedgehog's warm, strong, furry arms wrap themselves around her slender waist. Leyla, slowly embracing the kiss, wrapped her arms around the back of Shadow's neck. They continued to kiss until Leyla pulled away slightly.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy...I...I love you Shadow the Hedgehog."

The black hedgehog smiled a tender smile, looking deep within the vixen's eyes. "Yes...I know Leyla-chan...I love you too...with all my heart..."

Leyla giggled at what he said. "Ohhh hunny...you're so romantic. You're the king of my starts and the only man I could ever love that makes me feel this way."

The hedgehog smiled, scooping the vixen off her feet and into his warm arms. Leyla blushed and looked at him.

"Where are you taking me, love?" she asked, curiously.

"To make me happy." said Shadow.

**A./N: Now I know this is a T rated story, but I am going to include JUST ONE lemon in this. Learning from best in Me and Christmas in Knothole, I've got a real romantic treat for Shadow and Leyla.**

The door to Shadow's chamber opened, the hedgehog, still carrying Leyla, layed her down on the soft velvet bed. Her eyes widened slightly, a seductive grin crossing her muzzle. Shadow slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling over to lay on top of the gorgeous vixen. He used his hands and knees to balance himself above her. He kissed Leyla again, feeling her paws tugging on his shirt. Shadow put his hands on the pillows, letting his lover take off his shirt.

"Ooo..." was all Leyla could say. She gazed at Shadow's muscular chest. His white chest fur was neatly groomed and she placed her beautiful, dainty paws on his broad shoulders. She smirked, rolling on the bed with him so that she was on top of him. Shadow grinned, putting his hands behind his neck and flexed his pecs for her. Leyla giggled.

"You are so sexy Shadow-kunn..."

"As are you, my love."

Leyla grinned at the compliment, reaching up to her hair clip and releasing it, letting her beautiful auburn hair fall down to her shoulders. She also teased Shadow by removing her tanktop in a sexy manner, deciding to get off him and stand up, turning around while she pulled down her pants, letting her tail flick under Shadow's nose and wiggled her furry butt in front of Shadow. Shadow couldn't help but playfuclly smack Leyla on the ass. This made the vixen blush and turn around.

"Naughty boy..." she said, turning around, now down to her bra and panties.

Shadow undid his belt and slid off his jeans. Leyla giggled and got back on top of the hedgehog. She smiled as she took her paws and softly rubbed his nipples. Shadow murred at the attention he was getting from Leyla.

"Mmm...you like that hunny?"

Shadow smiled and nodded his head slowly.

Leyla kissed his nose and looked at him. "Good boy...now it's your turn."

The vixen got off the hedgehog and laid next to him. Shadow softly started kissing Leyla again, his kisses trailing down to her neck, causing Leyla to purr. He looked down at her beautiful breasts, he reached behind her and fiddled with the strap on her bra.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." said Leyla.

Shadow smirked and unclipped her bra, Leyla teased him by loosening the straps. She released the bra and took it off, playing with her breasts and licking them to tease Shadow more. Shadow softly took the breasts into his gloveless hands. He massaged one breast while licking the nipple on the other. Leyla moaned a little from Shadow's tongue.

"Careful Shadow...I;m still a virgin...I'm so warm down there...ahh!" she gasped.

Shadow was probing down there, rubbing her vagina through her panties. She was moaning loudly. Shadow removed her panties while Leyla removed his boxers.

"Mind uh, warming me up?"

Leyla giggled and slowly rubbed around his sheath. Shadow murred at the touch, the tip slightly protruding from the sheath. Leyla smiled and started giving him a handjob. Shadow moaned a little, putting both hands around her head. She then placed his cock in her mouth, sucking lightly on it. Shadow gasped as the pleasure felt so good to him. When his cock was fully hard, Leyla laid down on the bed and spread her legs. Shadow reached over and put a condom onto his cock.

_This is it...tonight is the night we finally bond..._

"Are you ready, my love?" asked Shadow, placing the tp of his cock near her pussy.

The vixen nodded and she almost screamed as the cock penetrated her for the first time.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"N..No...I'm fine...just getting over the pain...ahhh...it feels so much better now..."

Shadow smirked and fully got over here and slowly thrusted into her. For three hours, Shadow thrusted into her. Leyla's eyes almost rollled into the back of her head from the pleasure.

"YES! OHH SHADOW! YES!!" she screamed with pleasure.

He grunted and humped her slightly, until finally, he released and spurted his seed. He pulled out as Leyla finished sweating. She pulled him over next to him and softly kissed him.

"I love you...Shadow..."

"I love you too Leyla..."

The two of them fell asleep. From outside, on one of the towers, was the same black cloaked figure who had been present at the outskirt battle.

"Shadow...my old friend...you've gone soft on this vixen. Maybe I should remind you that war is not love."


	5. Forceful Negotations

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC MATERIAL. IT INVOLVES SERIOUS PYHSICAL TORTURE AND VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS. IF NOT, THEN LET'S BEGIN…**

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM-PRINCESS PEACH'S THRONE ROOM-EVENING**

The half moon rose upon the ruined Mushroom Kingdom, survivors had still not been found in Toad Town. Kayden and Bastian had reported what little information they gathered from the soldiers to Leyla, who was researching the creatures as the falcon and wolf worked to fix the town. Mario had still been looking for Luigi, and still had no hope. Eventually, Mario, Kayden, Peach, and Bastian met in the throne room. Mario was looking out the window at the stars.

"Brother...if you can hear me, please give me a sign...any sign that you are safe. " said the plumber to himself.

Peach was sitting in her throne, Kayden and Bastian were both standing in front of the throne. Mario was still standing next to the window.

"I don't understand." said Peach. "What are theese creatures? Where did they come from? What are their motives?"

"I wish we know, but they're all dead," said Bastian.

"Even if we knew anything, we still don't know who sent those black creatures." said Kayden.

"They're unlike anything I've ever seen..." said Mario.

"I know." said Peach. "Luigi tried to save us when they attacked."

Mario quickly turned and looked at Peach. "You saw Luigi?"

The princess nodded. "I did. We were escaping those creatures."

**FLASHBACK-THRONE ROOM-SEVERAL HOURS AGO**

The door to the throne burst open as Luigi grabbed Princess Peach by the arm and slammed hte door behind them. He quickly locked the door and put Princess Peach behind him.

"Those monsters aren't coming anywhere near you!" he yelled.

But words meant nothing as the door was blasted down and the creatures poured through like a wave. Luigi fought off the creatures to the best of his ability but after one huge boot right to the face, Luigi was picked up and slammed down onto the floor.

"LUIGI!" yelled Peach.

Luigi looked weakly up as the black creature grabbed him and teleported away with him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Luigi was captured?" asked Bastian.

"There was nothing I could do to save him...I do not know where he is but I still escaped from them."

"So that's why you weren't in the throne room when I came back..." said Mario, thinking to himself.

Peach nodded. Suddenly, the throne door opened and a toad general came on. he saluted and looked at Kayden.

"Sir. We have found and capture a rogue black creature we found near the outside of the gates of the kingdom." said the soldier. "Apparently it was trying to infiltrate the castle."

"Is it alive?" asked Kayden.

The soldier nodded. "Yes. We are running tests right now and we found something...odd."

"Odd?" said Bastian. "We've seen some ODD stuff buddy, define ODD."

"Well, either way you look at it, Sir, you best come down to the lab."

The duo nodded and Mario followed them.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

When you were a child, one of your main fears in life was that one fear of the dark. It's mysterious illusions haunting you in your mind and haunting you whenever that last bit of light in your bedroom flickers off for the last time. You often stay awake and try to fight back against the spooks and shadows creeping along the wall and ceiling. Young ones often fantasize people who live under the beds or "Boogie Monsters". But that is nto the case. Those shadows…are the very thing that people fight back against. Unfortunatley for some..their fear of the darkness never ends.

Luigi has feared darkness all throughout his life. Even though he conquered it a long time ago, his old fears may resurface tonight…for while Mario, Kayden, and Bastian search for Luigi…he is far away from them…secluded in a chamber in the outer realms. As the young green plumber slowly awoke, he was more then shocked to find himself lighter then air. Even with his eyes opened, the room had a light blue glow coming from it. As he looked around, Luigi found strange blue electric collars hung around his arms and legs, almost like an invisible cage that was locking him in place.

"Wh-Where am I?" said Luigi, struggling with the collars. But while he did, an eerie laugh echoed off the walls. Luigi's face almost turned pale as his eyes widened and he struggled with the chains. "I-Is somebody there?"

"Hehehehehe…somebody…" replied the voice.

The plumber struggled hard with the collars but to no avail. His heartbeat sped up as he glanced around for any sign of life.

"Good to see you have awakened Luigi…" said the voice.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"There's a lot of things I know about you and your brother. Mario is it?"

"How do you know my brother? WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Luigi.

The voice remained silent.

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???" He repeated, louder this time.

"Who I am Luigi is none of your concern…" the voice sounded slightly femmine.

Luigi looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "It is to me thank you very much! NOW GET ME OFF OF THESE AND LET ME GO!"

"Such anger…I loathe pity."

"YOU'RE PYSCHOTIC! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Shame…people in your world use that term so loosely." Said the voice.

"I think it fits just fine!" growled Luigi.

He was cut short but a thunderous side kick to the back of his head.

"Does your thought he even matter?" said the voice, almost breathing down Luigi's neck. "Don't you understand anything? You're nothing but a worthless excuse for a hero. No wonder Mario thinks of you as his little brother."

Luigi glared and shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. The voice finally revealed itself. Yet again, it was another black-cloaked figure. "I don't care what you say...Mario is my brother and that will never change."

"That's a shame..." she said, "I thought you would have accepted the fact that he was better then you by now."

Luigi looked her straight in the eye. "I don't give a DAMN what you say about Mario. I don't care if he is better then me. We've stood by eachother's side ever since we were born. Now I'm going to ask you one last time. WHO. ARE. YOU?"

"I guess I could tell you my name…" said the creature, pulling back her hood. Her identity was hard to make out but to Luigi, the creature was a tiger. She had large pierced tiger ears, and black eyes with red fur. Her tail was long and slim, flicking back and forth slowly. "My name is Xiara."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FUCKING BITCH!" spat Luigi, struggling as hard as he could to get out of the grip.

A mere second after he finished, he felt a claw cleave into his head flesh, leaving a deep vertical scar on the plumber's right eye.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" he screamed, grunting from pain as the blood poured down his face.

The cat simply smirked. She continued to punch and kick him like he was her own punching bag. A final roundhouse kick to the gut shut the collars off, letting Luigi slam hard onto the ground, coughing up some blood and teeth. She got onto one knee, putting her arm on one of her knees. "Now listen Luigi…you have a choice here…either you surrender and listen to my offer…or I can just kill you now."

Luigi looked up weakly. "G…G-go to hell…" he moaned.

"Been there, done that." said Xiara, delivering a hard side kick to the side of Luigi's head. "STAND!" she yelled.

"N...No...never..." said Luigi, defiantly.

"Wrong answer." said the tigeress. With that, dark mist swirled around Luigi's mouth, sealing it shut.

"MMm…nnhhh…hghhggd" he grunted, glaring deeply at Xiara

"Finally…now be a good little boy and let me finish my work." Said Xiara, delivering a hard punch right to Luigi's neck. His vision went blurry, then, blackness.

Xiara simply laughed, then snapped her finger, waking Luigi up to receive a direct stab right into his chest with her claws. Luigi shrieked hard in pain as he tried to fight back. The amount of pain coursing through his body was unbearable, nerves shattering, hair on the back of his neck spiking up. Xiara dug her claws even deeper into his chest and when it was an inch away from his heart, she withdrew them. "Seeing the condition that your in, if I were you, I'd do what I say."

Luigi held hsi chest and very slowly rose to his feet. "…all...right…enough…What…what do...you want?"

Xiara smirked. "I want you to swear my allegiance to me."

"Over...my dead...b..body" he grunted again only to receive a sharp scratch across his face, then got kicked down to his knees.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right" she said. "I said: SWEAR YOUR ALLEGIANCE. NOW."

Luigi spat up more blood. "al..alright, alr..ight. I…I sw..ea..r…"

"Good…" she said, kneeling down to him and placing two fingers on his forehead. Luigi slowly started to rise up in the air, starting to moan and groan as his wounds were healed and darkness came into his body like a thousand snakes. He could see his entire life flash before his eyes. All the memories he had, all the thoughts he had, anything involving happiness, was erased.

Xiara circled him as the darkness entered through his body. "Forget about family...forget about friends...forget about memories...forget about love...happiness...brotherhood...you hate him...you despise him for not letting you get the respect you deserve..."

The darkness finished entering and Luigi now had on a black cloak with a hood.

"Arise…" she said.

Luigi stood up, he looked stronger then ever and more intimidating too.

"Can you hear me, Luigi?" she said, looking at him.

There was a small silence until Luigi spoke. "...yes...master."

"Bow down." she said. Luigi obeyed. "You're in my world now Luigi…and you're under my total control…you will obey my every command,"

"Yes…master."

"First off…your name is no lonber Luigi...it is now Duigi."

Duigi nodded slowly.

"Now...what is your goal?"

"To avenge my pride..." said Duigi. "To reclaim my honer...to destroy...Mario."


	6. Return of the White Hedgehog

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

Deep in space, the very same fortress that attacked Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow lay hidden amongst a field of meteors and dark energy barriers. The mere presence of this destructive stone behemoth strikes fear into all who dare to stand in it's way. Amongst the bottom were multiple canons and strange holes. The exterior looked scary enough and the interior was a like a giant labyrinth. It looked like a giant floating castle, towers and sharp spires protruding from the top. The tallest tower, pulsating with dark purple electricity was the centerpiece of this castle. Inside that tall tower was a large cloaked figure. From the back, he was about 8 feet tall. He had one large black scaly tail coming from the bottom of his cloak. He was very muscular very mysterious looking. On his face was dark mist that revealed only one yellow glowing eye. He wore a black fedora and a long dark deep trenchcoat.

**A/N: If you ever played Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts 2, you remmember Vivi? The little guy with the black face and glowing yellow eye? Yeah that's him. No it's not the WWE's Undertaker, if that's what you are thinking right now.**

Suddenly, the thick tall doors from the back door opened. A smaller black-cloaked figure walked in, almost floating above the air. The dragon like creature turned to the smaller cloaked figure. He slowly slowly levitated to the dragon and then landed, getting on one knee and bowing, then arising.

"I hope you have something good to report." The dragon said, deep and mysteriously.

"Indeed master." said the smaller one. "We have just sent out our Nega Jackals to start their attack on the Metropolis world."

"….Good." said the dragon. "Has the Mushroom Kingdom been fully wiped out?"

"Yes sir, we also have captured Luigi who is had been fully transfered into Duigi...But…"

The dragon turned to face the smaller creature. "But what?" he said.

"We heard word of Mario sending out a signal to the Rewute Realm for help. A few hours ago, a falcon and a wolf eliminated a large cluster of our troops."

Apparently, the word WOLF meant something to the dragon.

"...a wolf?" he asked, tilting his fedora slightly. "Tell me what this...wolf...looked like."

"Well master, he looks young. I did not catch a glimpse of his eyes but he has red and black fur. He wore a black battlesuit, with a X symbol on it."

The dragon turned his head back. "Hmm...so he is alive...No matter…we still have plenty of time to complete our mission. You may leave."

The figure nodded and levitated away.

"Wait." Said the dragon.

"Yes Master?"

"Make sure you wipe out Shadow this time…Silver."

**KNOTHOLE-ACORN CASTLE-****SHADOW'S SECRET CHAMBER**

The black hedgehog's eyes opened, the pitch-black environment was all he could see. Eyes adapting to the area, he turned his head to find the beautiful vixen, Layla, fast asleep next to him. Shadow had taken her virginity last night. He looked down at the shetts, most of which ahd white creamy substance on them. He smiled. He had had came 4 times. He looked down at Leyla and stroked her cheek and head. The young vixen purred at his touch and opened her eyes, smiling.

"Morning Shadow…" she said seductively.

"Morning." Replied Shadow.

Leyla got up and walked over to the mirror, gazing at her naked figure. Shadow smirked while watching, her soft bushy tail fluffed back and forth.

"Thanks for everything last night…I had no idea you were such a sexy beast…" she said, swishing her tail some.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me…" said the hedgehog, getting up and slipping back on his clothes, Leyla followed as well. Shadow exited the chamber and was shocked beyond words as he gazed upon hundreds of shadow creatures attacking the castle.

"What in the-WHAT ARE THESE THINGS???" yelled Leyla, backing away.

"I don't think their friendly…" said Shadow, pulling out a demon bow. "But they're not going to be invading this castle! Not while I'm alive!"

With that, Shadow shot a well placed arrow to a creature. Instead of the creature dieing, it stopped and reached his head back and ripped the arrow out with his mouth. Then he crunched it in his mouth while he set his sight on Shadow, shocked at how his arrow hadn't done anything to the creature.

"…Oh shit." Was all he could say as the creatures fist slammed hard into his gut, sending him smashing hard into the wall. Shadow immediately got up and got into a fighting stance next to Leyla.

"Think we can take them all by ourselves?" said Shadow.

"Maybe…let's do this!" said the vixen, slapping on a yellow morpher to her wrist. "HENSHIN!"

She rose up and threw out static waves stunning the creatures. She glowed dark yellow and gained a yellow battlesuit with a thunder symbol on her chest plate. She landed down on the ground with a spike staff in her hand. Shadow used the distraction to run through creatures, running up the wall and firing multiple demon arrows at the creatures. Leyla backed up and dove her staff into on of the shadows. Another one tried to attack her from behind but out of nowhere, she split the staff in two and stabbed the creature behind her with one fell strike. The creatures continued to attack Leyla but then she drove them back with a series of static shock waves.

"Allright, time to tune this up a notch! THUNZAGA!" she yelled. She jabbed both of her spear heads into the ground and a lightning symbol appeared on the ground. She then grabbed one of the creatures and drove her spearheads into his chest, which caused all the other creatures to be thrown back by multiple shockwaves and thunder bolts.

Shadow meanwhile was throwing almost everything in his arsenal at the shadows. He quickly got his hands on a Chaos Emerald and held it up in the air. He started emitting red vibes from his body.

"CHAOS...BLAST!!!!" he yelled. He expanded his body and roared as more of the shadows were eliminated. There ws a short moment of slience, then even more shadows appeared. Shadow glared and started shooting two arrows at a time, his marksmenship showing as his arrows nailed their targets with quick percision. He also brought out two handguns and shot wildly at whatever was standing. The black hedgehog also threw chaos shockwaves at the creatures, allowing him to nail them with hard crescent kicks, zooming through them and slamming one down hard on the ground. Leyla flipped her self onto the wall and springed off it to deliver a series of rapid flying roundhouse kicks. The creatures now had fully surrounded Leyla and Shadow, both of them stood back to back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled a voice.

Leyla and Shadow looked up to the rafters where a black cloaked figure was watching. He dropped and spun to the ground.

"Leave us shadows." He said. The shadows obeyed and disappeared in a mist of darkness.

"Who are you?" said Shadow, standing in front of Leyla his bow ready to unleash another demon arrow.

"Shadow, my old friend…I see you haven't changed much. Not surprised you don't remember me."

"How can I when I can't even see your face?" said the black hedgehog, shooting off an arrow. To his surprise, the cloaked figure caught it in his his hand and crunched it.

"Demon arrows...very interesting. Where did you get them?" asked the creature. "They are poorly made."

Even though Shadow could not see the creatures face, something in the back of the hedgehog's head was telling him something. The cloaked creature pulled back his hood to reveal himself.

"Silver?" gasped Shadow, almost dropping his weapon in shock.

"Ah..now you remember me…" said Silver. "Not gonna help you much now is it?"

Shadow stepped forward, eyes lighting up with fire. "How did you survive?" he said.

"My new master brought me back and he has a message for you." said Silver. "He's coming. He's coming to finish off the job that Black Doom started."

With that, Silver vanished in a cloud of smoke. Leyla reverted back to her old form and looked at Shadow.

"Finish off the job?" asked Leyla. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shadow looked up in the sky and looked back at Leyla. Before he could say anything, a pillar slowly cracked next to them. They quickly turned as it fell straight down to them. But suddenly, a blue blur appeared, grabbing them and moving them out of the way.

"Sonic!" yelled Leyla.

"Aww man, did I miss the party?" said Sonic, looking around.

"Sonic, this isn't funny anymore!" yelled the black hedgehog. "Silver is back!"

Sonic smiled. "Sweet! Good to see him back."

"He's not on our side, at least, we don't think so." said the vixen.

"...I'm gonna guess that's a bad thing." said Sonic.

"Damn right. Whatever Silver has got in store for us, the jokes are gonna have to end, this is serious."

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM UNDERGROUND LABRATORY**

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kayden and Bastian were having their own problems finding survivors and clearing up the mess. Kayden sat on one of the rooftops, attending to a bruise on his arm. They headed down the stairway to enter a white room with a window, showing off the other room with a tilted rock slab having a dark creature chained down to it.

"So what did you bring us down here for?" asked Bastian, looking through the window.

"We have found...something ratehr interesting. Apparently, one of those dark creatures you killed somehow survived. We captured it and we ran whatever diagnostics we could on it." said the professor.

"And?" asked Kayden. "What's the news then?"

The toad professor pointed to the platform. "After scanning the creature, we created a special serum that will wipe away the darkness to show who we are dealing with."

The wolf looked slightly impressed as the serum was injected into the creature. The darkness de-materialized off it to reveal a mutuant koopa. Bastian looked on.

"So...we're dealing with aliens, AGAIN?" said the falcon.

"Not exactly aliens, Bastian." said Mario. "These are simply, koopas exposed to radiation."

"What kind of radiation?" asked Kayden.

"That is what we are trying to figure out." said the proffessor. "We have learned of a weapons factory near the border to the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently that is the source of where thse mutaunt koopas are coming from."

The wolf crossed his arms. "It's got to be Bowser."

"I agree." said Mario. "We should set out right now."

The trio left the room and headed back up the staircase to the village.

"So how long will it take to repair the village?" asked Kayden.

"I do not know…" said a toad soldier. "But from the looks of things…a very long time."

Bastian sighed and watched the soldiers get the dead. "Shouldn't we be checking out the castle Kaden?"

"What for?" said the wolf. "We already looked through it. There's nothing in it…"

"Actually…I think there is." Said Mario."When I was searching through the castle…I found this."

The red plumber pulled out a small dark red key. Almost immediately, the key caught Kayden's attention.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, taking a look at the key.

"Down in the basement, it was a in a black spike chest." said Mario.

Kayden felt the surface of the key. It was rough and brittle, almost like a frozen brick.

"Was it there before?" asked Bastian.

"I am not sure...but right after that I found a door that the key fit into." said the red capped man.

Kayden gave the key back to Mario. "Take us to it." He asked.

The plumber nodded and guided them into the castle. Through many corridors and chambers, they finally reached the basement where the door that Mario mentioned stood.

"This…is it." Said Mario.

Kayden looked up, eyes widening at the sheer size of the gate. It was double doored, colored dark red. Most of it was covered with green thorns and strange glowing yellow inscriptions on the side. In the middle of the door was a small keyhole where a key could easily fit in. Kayden looked down at the key and looked at Bastian, who nodded. He gently placed the key in, and twisted it to the right. A click was heard and the thorns started to unravel themselves. The inscription disappeared and the door slowly opened.

"Woah…" was all Bastian and Kayden could say.

Inside of the door was a giant room, almost like it was there for centuries. Vines hung from the ceiling, statues stood surrounding the doors, and torches immediately lit up when the door opened. Bastian, Mario, and Kayden gazed throughout the area.

"Was this…always here Mario?" asked Kayden.

"No….I'm not entirely sure Kayden."

Bastian looked on the ceiling and then his eyes traced down to a small chest in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" said Bastian.

Kayden turned and walked ot the chest.

"Should we open it?" said Mario.

"Only thing we can do right now." Replied Kayden, opening the chest slowly. Inside was a large red diamond, pulsating yellow energy waves from it.

"Maybe we should get help?" said Bastian.

"Good idea." said Kayden.

Mario and Bastian exited the room and Kayden followed.

_**...kayden...**_

The wolf's ears perked up and he turned around, drawing his blaster.

_**...kayden...**_

"Whose there?" said Kayden, looking around. His eyes turned a tint of red, turning on his wolf senses. He scanned the entire area and shrugged, turning off his senses.

_**...it's me...kayden...it is me...**_

Kayden's eyes turned to the chest with the glowing diamond inside. Slowly walking towards it, he looked down at the diamond. Gently reaching into the chest, the dark red wolf let his paw fall onto the diamond. The moment it happened, a white light enveloped the room. When the light died…Kayden had disappeared.


	7. Down Memory Lane

Falling…falling deep down into the endless abyss known as darkness…Kayden slowly opened his eyes. The pitch-black darkness wrapped itself around his eyes and started to move him faster. The wolf could only think to himself, why had he gotten himself into this? The blinding flash of light from that diamond he found started all of this. He kept falling, until finally, he landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugghhh…what the hell happened?" said Kaden, slowly rising up.

Dead silence, the wolf couldn't even hear his own heart beat. He turned and looked around for any sign of life. Then he made his decision to start walking His footsteps made not a sound, no matter how fast he walked. Eventually, his walk turned into a blind run as he searched everywhere for light. Indeed, he eventually found light but it was coming from a tunnel. When he entered, he suddenly found himself in mid air again, only this time he wasn't falling. He looked down to see two wolves. One was a taller more mature wolf and the other was a smaller, kid wolf. All Kayden could do was stare in astonishment. He recognized them.

"No…no way…Dad?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young wolf with soft black and red fur was standing in front of a taller wolf with black and green fur. Evidentially, the younger wolf was none other then Kayden. The green and black wolf smiled at the younger wolf.

"So Dad…what did you bring me here for?" asked Kayden. "I'm really excited!"

"I have brought you here because…I think it's time we start your training." Said Kayden's father.

Kayden looked very interested. He watched as his father went to a small chest and opened it. The dark green wolf then came back with a small tube hilt. It was small in size and was shaped exactly like a small hilt to a long sword.

"Kayden, this is called a cyber sword. The Seyak family has prided themselves on swordsmanship, crafting these swords with neon crystals."

His father handed him the small tube, which Kayden proudly held. He noticed a small red button on the side of the tube and when he flicked it back, the tip of the tube produced a long electrically charged light energy blade.

"Why are you giving me this dad?" asked Kayden, curiously.

Kayden's father got down on one knee and put a paw on Kayden's shoulder.

"Son…" he said, letting out a sigh. "One day, I won't be here…and since I am the only prince of this world…that will mean one day, YOU will have to take the responsibility of being prince."

Kayden was very satisfied on what he was hearing, his ears perking up. "Me? The prince of this world?"

His father nodded peacefully. "Yes Kayden. Take my cyber sword. I want you to learn how to use it the proper way."

"Thanks so much father!" smiled Kayden, giving his father a very warm hug.

For the next two months, Kaden went through aggressive training and spent hours each day perfecting his swordsmanship and fighting skills. From sunrise to sundown, his father taught him all that he knew. He learned how to fight and use his wolf senses and inborn powers. The training enhanced his figure as well, making him slightly taller and more athletically built. Along the way, he trained himself to control the fire element, a power that only wolves could control. His father took him down to a temple where he improoved his swordsmanship. He constructed hsi very first crystal and he constructed his very own custom built cyber sword.

Inside his hut, he was at his desk. Across the floor, books on sword techniques, martial arts, elemental control, and weapon designs lay scattered everywhere. Kayden had dedicated himself to study for restless hours, hoping to live up to his father's expectations. Finally, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." said Kaden, not taking his eyes of the big book he was wearing. In stepped his father. Kaden finally glanced away from the book and stood up to attention. His father gazed down at the books he had been reading and picked them up.

"You usually don't ever study Kayden...why all this now?" asked his father.

"I just want to make you proud dad." replied the yougn wolf. "All of this power, it fascinates me!"

His father smiled. "I'm proud of you son…come and take a break, I want you to meet someone."

Kayden tilted his head. "Sure, who is it?" He asked, putting on a sleeveless vest and leather pants. The two wolves stepped outside to see two more wolves. The one on the left was a taller wolf with a green robe and torn red pants. The other was a female wolf, with a red dress and beautiful sapphire jewelry.

"Kaden…this is my friend Lionel and this is his wife, Selene. They are part of the royal court."

"He's a cute kid Maven." Said Lionel.

"My, my, he's a fine young wolf…" said Selene.

Kayden smiled and shook their hands. But then he caught the eyes of one of the most beautiful wolf girls he had ever seen. Standing in front of him was a beautiful red and green wolfess, with gorgeous blue eyes and a god given body with a beautiful smile. She wore a red T-Shirt with blue shorts. Immediately Kayden blushed.

"Hello Kayden…I'm Destiny." Said the girl wolf.

"A pleasure." He said taking her hand, then bowing down to gently kiss it like a gentleman. Destiny gasped and then really blushed. Lionel, Alisha, and Maven simply smiled.

"Well what can I say?" said Maven. "I raised my son the right way…"

"Indeed…why don't you two run along. I wish to speak with your father Kayden." said Lionel.

Kaden and Destiny nodded, running off to the fields. They got to a small park where they walked through it together.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" asked Kayden.

"Well, my parents are from Marcelon and we're just coming here for vacation. My parents love this place."

"Well who wouldn't?" smiled Kayden. "It's amazing…"

Destiny giggled slightly. "My father tells me that you're an Elemention. What element do you control Kayden?" she asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He said. With that, he conjured up a small ball of fire in his palm and let it fly in the air. "Fire…one of the most dangerous elements in this world."

"How'd you learn to control it?" asked Destiny, becoming more and more interested by this new wolf.

"It wasn't easy…I went through some pretty bad training, but I feel great."

The girl wolf looked at him and secretly eyed his body. For only 13 years of age, he was quite muscular and mature for a wolf his age. Kayden eyed her body as well. She, also, was 13 with great eyes and a perfectly carved body. Their eyes met again, making them blush and turn away.

"What about your element Destiny?" asked Kayden.

"It's…well…it's unique. Show me another fireball."

Kayden lit up a smaller one this time. Tejana stared at it and it soon grew into a bigger ball.

"My power allows me to enhance other people's elements, as well as weather control…" said Destiny.

Kayden cut of the flame. "That's really impressive…" he said.

"I know, so are you." She said, but then blushed again.

So the two kept walking through the park and spent most of the day by a pond in the park, exchanging friendly stories and talking for hours almost on what they liked. Finally it was evening, Kayden was walking Tejana back to her home.

"I had a fun time today Destiny." said Kayden.

"Me too. Thanks for walking me back." She replied.

The two got to the door and Destiny looked at Kaden.

"So I'll see you tommorow right?" she asked.

"If you know where to look." Smiled Kayden.

The girl wolf smiled and then without warning, kissed Kayden on the cheek and left. A stunned Kayden could only feel his heart light up with a feeling he had never felt before.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Everything faded back to black and Kaden was on solid ground again. The wofl stood there and thought for a moment.

"...Destiny..." he said to himself.

Another portal opened not far from him. The wolf looking around, slowly walked through it.

_**BEGIN NEW FLASHBACK**_

After that fateful day that Kayden and Destiny had finally met, they developed a close bond and a very close friendship. Destiny would occasionally flirt with Kayden, whom would be oblivious to what was going on. Their parents watched them become almost like brother and sister. Everyday, Destiny and Kayden would perfect their elements and show off some of their best swordsmanship together. Everything went well…for about 6 months. Then came the day both Destiny and Kayden hated to see…it was the day Destiny had to leave.

Kayden and Destiny were standing in front of eachother, inside of an airport where Selene and Lionel were ready to go.

"So… I guess this is it huh?" she asked.

Kayden sighed, looking at her. He knew he had to tell her his true feelings for her, and perhaps today was the day. "I wish it didn't have to end like this."

"Me too…" said Destiny, sadly.

Kaden looked into her eyes. He could sense the angst and pain in her eyes and he could tell she didn't want to go.

"I know how hard it must be to say goodbye Destiny." Said Kayden. "But don't worry, you'll come back someday right?"

"I…I hope so." She said, eyes getting teary. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kayden put both hands on her shoulders in comfort. "What does your heart say?"

"I think so…yes." She said, almost at the verge of breaking down.

"Destiny!" said Alisha. "It's time to go."

Destiny nodded and slowly started to walk away, Kaden watching her. She got to her parents but then almost suddenly, turned around and ran towards Kaden again. She hugged him very tihgly and wrapped her arms around his back. The young boy wolf could hear Destiny's muffled sobbing as she nuzzled deep into his chest.

"No...please...I can't, I can't leave you..." she sobbed.

Kayden fought back the tears and wrapped his arms around her back as well, nuzzling the top of her head in a warm embrace. "Tejana...look at me." he said.

She looked up into his soulful eyes with hope.

"Wherever time may lead us, no matter where we go, no matter who we meet...we'll always betogethor. In spirit, in mind, and in our dreams. You will remain a part of our lives and you will be in my heart for the rest of my life." he said.

Destiny wiped her eyes and stared even deeper into his eyes. She felt his soft paws cup her face, caressing her cheek with a soft stroke.

"Destiny...I won't ever forget you. I promise."

She nodded. "I know you won't...and I won't ever forget you. You've given me a newfound spirit to guide me and I will always remmember that, that's a promise."

Both of them felt their hearts slowly start to speed up as they leaned in very slowly. Their lips were an inch apart.

"DESTINY! NOW, YOUNG LADY!" yelled Selene.

Destiny didn't care. She kissed him right on the muzzle, right in front of her parents. Lionel looked at Selene and whispered something in her ear.

Kayden felt his entire soul fly higher then ever before. This...this feeling, this newfound passion that he felt, it was the greatest feeling in the world for him. He kissed back very gently and held her even closer. They broke away very slowly, then nuzzled eachother.

"Kayden I...I love you." she said.

"I know...I love you too Destiny..." he said and watched her slowly leave. And the last time he saw her was on the plane, waving back at him.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kayden couldn't hold it in any longer. He dropped to his knees and wept. He wept for sorrow and he wept for Destiny. Then before he knew it, he heard an evil sinister laugh, then he felt his heart stop. He felt like a sword had stabbed him and he was writhing in pain. He was starting to black out but the last thing he saw was a black wolf...and then darkness over took him. he blacked out and that was all he could remmember.


	8. Guardian's Betrayal

**ABOVE THE METROPOLIAN OCEAN**

Tearing through the skies like two wild bullets, two jets zoomed across the sea. One was yellow, no doubt belonging to the thunder vixen, Leyla. The other was a small black fighter jet with the **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG** official logo on the wings and sides. The two had managed to get their jets online, seeing as how most of the base's jet operation service were online. Now on a new mission, they set off across the sea to their next destination. There was silence between the vixen and hedgehog, however. Shadow took some time to gaze off into the beautiful afternoon sun, reflecting on his thoughts.

**_They are no words to descibe the emotions I feel for the woman I love. Many people think money can buy them whatever the hell they want, well they are wrong. You can NEVER buy love. For the woman I love is the greates thing to ever happen to me. Leyla Frey...the sexy thunder vixen. Ever since I met her, I feel like it is my sole duty to protect, care, and comfort her. On that fateful night when we made love, I expierenced so much compassion from her. I never thought ANYONE could ever love me. Especially like my previous lover, Rouge, did. But Leyla went further then that and opened my eyes to the world around me. I wish I could say the same for Sonic, he is still young and does not understand the true responsibilities of being a leader._**

Leyla looked at her hair in the mirror, fluffing it so it looked right, while she gave a sexy look in the mirror. She adjusted her seat and looked at the radar, sighing for not noticing on it. There was still silence between the hedgehog and vixen. The silence was broken off by a beeping noise on both of their communication channels. Both Leyla and Shadow picked up their headsets and lowered the mics.

"Leyla! Shadow!" said the familiar voice of Sonic the Hedgehog. "It's me!"

"Hey Sonic." said Leyla. "Any news?"

"Yeah. I got good news and bad news. Whichever you prefer first."

"Bad news?" said Shadow.

"Tails and Knuckles are gone. I've been looking all downtown for my two tailed lil bro and I still can't find him."

"What about Knuckles?" asked Leyla.

"That's the good news. I found a signal coming from the Mystic Temple on Angel Island." said Sonic.

"Interesting." said Shadow, leaning back slightly. "Where are you right now?"

"Back at Knothole Castle, checking on everybody, and making sure everyone's ok."

Leyla smiled. "Allright. We'll investigate at Angel Island. Let us know if you find anything else."

Sonic chuckled. "Fine by me, Leyla. Catch ya later Shade!"

"That's SHADOW."

"Whatever, catch ya later!"

The radio cut off and Leyla giggled at the Shade comment. "What? I think it's cute."

Shadow was about to reply they were cut off by a loud beeping noise. The thunder vixen gazed down at her radar and saw two words she hated to see.

"SHIT! I HAVE A MISSLE LOCK!" she yelled.

Shadow quickly looked back. All he could see were 8 weird silver jet droids, all loaded and ready to attack.

"You're right...I don't know if we can make it to Angel Island in time!"

Leyla straped her headset and helmet back on, fully strapping herself in and bring out two tall joysticks to her hands.

"Well, we'll have to deal with these guys first!" smirked Layla.

Shadow nodded and with that, the two jets zoomed side by side and headed up, flipping in the air and turning straight around to attack the droids. The droid's made a weird clicking noise then zoomed toward's the jets, machine gun fire being unloaded at the two. Skillfully, Shadow and Leyla split apart and dodged the fire, shooting at some of the droid's themselves. Shadow taunted one of the droid's and lured it out of the formation, making three of the other's follow him. He used his piloting skills to outmanevur the droids, lasre fire blastin overhead him. Shadow quickly pressed buttons on his weapons inventory, selecting a few missles. He then noticed that both of the droids were now side by side him, pressing against the jet and tearing at it slightly.

"Sorry guys!" said Shadow. "Paint job is gonna cost you!"

Shadow then very quickly braked the jet and the droids went zooming ahead of him. The droid's stopped and turned around only to meet their steel demise with the missles, which hit their target. The third droid proceeded to take advantage of Shadow but he guided his jet with precision past the bullets and then did a corkscrew barrel roll, leaning to the right he was able to shoot down the droid with ease.

Leyla watched from one of her screens as the two missles she had encountered before started to gain on her.

"Oh those new upgrades I put on this thing had better work!" she yelled.

With that, she started pressing buttons as fast as she could. With only seconds to spare, she dropped two dead flares into the air and then dove into the ocean, wings flapping back to reveal small oceanic jets. She heard the muffled sounds of explosions on the sea surface, then rose back out just to see Shadow zoom right up next to her.

"Not bad." he said.

Leyla smirked. "I know, not to bad yourself babe."

**MEANWHILE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM-EMERGENCY ROOM**

After all the things Kayden had been through, he felt weaker then ever. The memories left his mind wide open for confusion and he didn't understand. His body felt numb as his eyes slowly opened to the bright white lights and wall of the Toadtown Hospital. His head was slightly bandaged as he felt his head slightly, grunting.

"Uggh...I feel like I got hit by a damn 18 wheeler..." The wolf tried to sit up but a talon pushed him down.

"Dude, after what just happened to you, you should take a rest."

"Bastian?" asked Kayden, sleepily. he turned his head to see his best friend sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"The one and only." said Bastian, smiling lightly. "You don't look so good man."

Kayden sighed and rested his head back. "Tell me something I don't know...what happened to me?"

"Well me and Mario were getting help so I went down to check on you and you weren't there. I looked around and was just getting ready to leave and then I heard you screaming and I turned around, and there you were on the ground, sweating and writhing in pain." Bastian looked at Kayden.

"How long was I out?" asked the wolf.

"A couple of hours." said Bastian. "It's morning now. What do you remmember?"

"I-...my...dad."

Bastian's eyes widened slightly and then turned to the nurse. "Nurse, can you give me a few moments with Kayden?"

The nurse nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Bastian walked to it, locked it, and then sat down next to Kayden

"One of your flashbacks again?" said Bastian.

Kayden sighed. "Yeah...only...it felt so real. Just to let you know, what I'm about to tell you, stays here."

Bastian smiled. "You have my word, this is serious Kayden. What's wrong?"

"I remmember...my father...he and I were so close. I met this one girl in my memory...her name was Destiny. Red wolfess, auburn hair, gorgeous eyes, slender body...she and I were like brother and sister almost. I remmember when she had to leave, she was so emotional and she kissed me right on the muzzle and told me she loved me."

Bastian looked into Kayden's eyes. "I can see what you mean..you're lucky...I never get any of the girls..."

"Well it takes time Bastian." said the wolf. "I don't know much about love...I remmember telling her I loved her back and tha twas the last time I ever saw her."

Bastian nodded. "Well, you're like a brother to me man. I just wish you'd have more faith in me when it comes to thses kinds of things..."

"You've got control of a powerful element, but I don't think you are ready yet." the wolf said, eyes showing slight concern. "My father once told me great power comes with great responsibility. I don't know if you're ready."

"I know I am...I can do this. Wasn't it you Kay, who trained me? Wasn't it me who rescued you in the wasteland and stuck by your side?"

Kayden smiled and nodded.. He admired Bastian's courage and determination. "That's the kind of attitude I like. Not everyone can make it into Team Xtreme. We're the elite few of fighters destined to save the world. There isn't room for guys that suck anymore."

Bastian smirked. "You've told me that a million times Kayden." He patted Kayden's shoulder. "You better rest."

"You're right...catch ya later Bastian..."

Bastian left the door and sighed. "One day Kayden, I'll show you what the meaning of Xtreme really means."

**ANGEL ISLAND-MYSTIC TEMPLE**

Arriving at their destination, Leyla and Shadow immediatley searched for Knuckles. The island they were on was Angel Island, the floating island that housed the Master Emerald. Knuckles's job on the island was to guard the emerald from enemies. Shadow and Leyla searched throughout the jungles and inner temple, looking to see signs of the echidna. Finally, they reached the main hall where the Master Emerald was held. To their shock, they found two dark cloaked figures waiting for them. One removed his hood to reveal himself. It was none other then Silver.

"Well well...look what the fox dragged in." smirked Silver.

"What the hell are you doing here Silver?" growled Shadow.

"Just thought I would drop by to say Hi to my old friend Knux. Since he wasn't here, I thought he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his Master Emerald for a while."

Leyla's jaw almost dropped. "You don't know what that thing can do Silver! Only Knuckles can control it!"

Silver smirked. "Darkness can corrput and consume it. That doesn't mean I can't just borrow it for awhile. My master is expecting it."

Shadow glared. "Whose your friend?"

The figure standing next to Silver took off his cloak. Shadow and Silver were shocked to find the next black cloaked figure pull back his hood to reveal himself.

"**KNUCKLES!??!?!?!?**" gasped Shadow and Layla.

"Correction Shadow..." said Knuckles, his voice a distorted dark version. "DARK Knuckles."

"Well...I see all of the introductions are in order...sorry I can't stay to stuck around and chat but...I've got places to go, people to see, you know what I mean. Later!" chuckled Silver, dissapearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Dark Knuckles behind.

"You better have a damn godo excuse for siding with Silver, Knuckles!" growled Shadow.

"You know me better then this Shadow. I side with the side that gets the most benefit." said Knuckles, cracking his knuckles. "With Silver, I've got all of this...dark power...I can do whatever I want now! You have NO idea of what I am capable of now. I can even wipe you out!"

Leyla drew her spike staff and attempted to charge forward. Dark Knuckles simply side stepped her and delivered a hard karate chop in the side of her neck.

"UGGHH!" she screamed as she slammed her head into the wall and passed out on the floor.

That was enough for Shadow to draw his demon bow and give Knuckles a dark glare. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY GIRLFRIEND OR I'LL RIP YOUR SPINAL CORD FROM YOUR BASE AND USE IT TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

Dark Knuckles refused to be intimidated and tossed off his cloak, revealing his new dark body fur all over his body. He smirked and drew a medallion from his pocket.

"VARSOTO!" he yelled as the medallion erupted into dark energy that pulsated into his body. His fur emitted a neon green glow as he roared a primeval roar that gave him a strange neon green dragon symbol on his forehead. He drew a long dark schythe with a dragon symbol for a hilt. His gloves changed into dark razor claws along with his dreadlocks as they became dark red and grew longer. His eyes turned completley red as he got into a fighting stance.

"FACE ME SHADOW!" he yelled in a loud distorted voice.

Shadow hated to do it but as he gazed back to Layla laying strewn out on the floor hurt, he got into a fighting stance and stared down his opponent. Dark Knuckles made the first move as he zoomed forward and attempted a cleaving slash. Shadow dodged and shot a few arows at Knuckles. He simply dodged them and backflipped off the wall for a straightforward kick to Shadow's gut. He rolled backwards but got back up and shook of the blows. He tried a spinning heel kick but was swatted away and felt the dark claws tear into his body, receiving a loud grunt of pain.

"Is that the best you can do Shadow?" said Dark Knuckles. "You've lost your touch."

Shadow tried a backwards kick this time and got caught again. "I always knew I was better...you never could beat me."

Shadow smirked. "Oh trust me, I'm just getting started."

The black hedgehog spring kicked out of Knuckle's grasp and delivered a vicious mule kick to his nose, stunning him for a moment. Then he delivered a hard punch that sent him flying upwards. Shadow leaped up and grabbed his head and tossed him into a column, sending the echidna crashing through it. But to Shadow's surprise, Knuckles easily rose.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong...but that was nothing!" he smirked as he got onto all fours and attempted a pounc move, Shadow rolled with it and ended up on top. He delivered a series of hard punches until Knuckles kicked him off. Shadow used the opportunity to shoot more arrows, but to no avail as Dark Knuckles dodged them and threw him into a wall. Shadow slid down and felt his leg throb with pain. Knuckles seized the advantage and attacked Shadow's leg viciously. As he screamed and wailed in pain, Knuckles made his way to Leyla who tried to get up. He simply kicked her down and threw her into the air, appeared behind her, and drove his knee into her spine, slamming it hard into the ground.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, feeling the pain coarsing through her body.

And then it happened. Shadow suddenly felt somethin warm on his chest. It was an X logo, just like the logo on Team Xtreme.

"What the?" said Knuckles, who stopped attacking to see what was going on.

The black hedgehog could feel the dark power flowing through his body, and he was only able to say one word.

"HENSHIN!" he yelled as he felt himself rise up and gain a dark battlesuit. Leyla's jaw dropped again as she watched Shadow draw two dark chakras from his belt. He landed on the ground and felt his body over, amazed at his new power. "KNUCKLES!" yelled Shadow. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO HARM LEYLA...NOW IT IS TIME TO PAY THE PRICE!"


	9. BIG Problems

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM UNDERGROUND-BOWSER'S KOOPA FACTORY**

From outside the castle walls, an assortment of Yoshi's and a back-up reserve of toad warriors stood ready to sneak into the castle and wipe out the Koopas. At the head of all of the creatures were Mario and Bastian. Bastian had his cyber sword extended while Mario had a curved cyber sword.

"This is it huh?" said Bastian, chewing on some gum while lokking up at the factory.

"Must be." replied the plumber. "We got to be careful. Even though those creatures we found are indeed coming from here, we could be wrong. There is indeed a possibility that Bowser might not have had a hand in this."

Bastian nodded. "Allright. Let's go."

The troops charged and Bastian and Mario ran, plunging their cyber swords right through the steel door, cutting it to shreds.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GOOMBA SOLIDERS, BATTLE STATIONS NOW!" blared the alarm.

"Shit." growled Bastian, drawing an extra cyber sword. "So much for a sublte sneak attack huh?"

Goomba soldiers ran to their posistions and proceded to ram Bastian and Mario, but they were no match for cyber swords. Bastian oblitered the goombas with mind waves and crushed the goombas with the environment, then slashed skillfully through the wave of goombas. Mario charged up fireballs and slipped on his cape, turning into a minature tornado as he swirled through the goombas, sending them flying. After awhile, a large portion of the goombas were dead.

"Where's Bowser at?" asked Mario to one of the injured goombas.

"He-h…e's I-I-I-n…t-he…thro-ne…ro-o-o-m…" said the goomba, spurting some blood out, then dieing.

Bastian looked at Mario. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way."

The plumber nodded and gazed at a lower door. "Allright troops! Follow me!"

The troops lined up with Mario and Bastian ran off in the other direction, tearing through goombas as he reached a balcony. Below him was a lava river, that had surrounded the castle. Bastian looked up to a higher window above him and a pillar right out of th window.

"Hmm...looks like I'm gonna have to take a page out of Mario's book for this once." said Bastian.

Bastian backed up and dove through the window, leg first as he clinged onto the wall, holding himself up as he split his legs. He groaned as he rubbed his legs, then bounced off the wall with multiple wall jumps, then finally bouncing off the pillar and skillfully jumped through a higher window into the Koopatrol stockade room. He landed, getting the attention of the dark metal creatures.

"Oh sorry, wrong window!" snickered Bastian as he drew his cyber swords. The creatures, whom had no sense of humor, ignored the joke and attempted to attack the young falcon. Bastian dodged most of the attacks and slashed through the Koopatrolls. One tried to restrain him but Bastian simply flicked the cyber sword in his other hand back and backwards stabbed the one restraining him. Holding it in a backwards position, he bounced off the walls and slashed through the monsters. Almost instantly, they fell apart and Bastian left through the door. Climbing through the floors, he slashed and stabbed through anything that stood in his way, eventually meeting up with Mario.

"Damn man..." said Bastian. "What happened to the troops?"

"They're finishing off the rest of the goombas." replied the plumber. "Come on, we should be near the top now."

Bastian nodded and used more of his psychic powers to wipe out clusters of the koopas and goombas at a time. Now reaching the throne room door, they kicked it open with brute force. Inside the room, there was a large amount of open space and the only object even inside was the throne itself where a creature sat. He was big, a mutated koopa to say the least. His shell was green with brown spikes protruding in random places. His face was like a dragon almost and he two big horns with short red hair flowing from his head.

"Allright! Game over Bowser!" yelled Mario.

Bowser was silent, his eyes glaring a hole through Mario.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled. "HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP MESSING WITH ME!!"

Bastian kept his hands ready on his cyber swords. "Where's Luigi?"

Bowser turned his eyes to Bastian. "What's this chicken doing with you Mario?'

Bastian's eyes turned dark purple. "CHICKEN?? I'M A FALCON YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bowser snickered some. "My, my, a fierce attitude this one has...reminds me of Luigi...poor fellow got his ass beat."

"YOU LEAVE LUIGI OUT OF THIS YOU SICK BASTARD!" yelledthe plumber.

Bowser didn't flinch, nor did the emotion on his face change. He got off his throne and started walking to the two of them.

"I hope you don't plan on taking me on Mario...you know you can't beat me without Luigi.." taunted Bowser.

"I don't need him! I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Really now brother?" said a distorted voice.

Mario turned his head to the sound and was very shocked at what he was seeing. Standing in front of him...was Luigi. Not the Luigi in the green cap Luigi...the dark Luigi. Duigi.

"Luigi...how..." gasped Mario.

"You always said that we were like brothers Mario...I showed you nothing but respect and what do I get in return? I GET TO HAVE MY ASS BEAT IN THOSE STUPID MINI GAMES AT YOUR PARTIES! Whether it was sports or fighting, you always won! Everyone loved you. But what about me? When we were a team, we always won! But when we're on oppposite sides, you forget the fact that you're hurting family! I'm not going to let you do this anymore!" yellled Duigi.

Bastian and Mario were astonished, reufsing to believe what Luigi was saying. Duigi finally stepped out of the shadows in a black cloak hoodie, followed by Xiara.

"You've turned your own flesh and blood against you Mario...all out of a rivalry." said Xiara, "It's such a shame...you two could have been been the best team in the world...now you're nothing but bitter enemies..."

Duigi smirked and opened his cloak, pulling out a lance. "It's about time we take this to the next stage, brother."

Mario was grief stricken at what his brother was doing. His face showed like he had been killed by his own true friend and that was exactly what had happened. Bastian tried to get a clear look at Mario's face but when he saw it, he was taken aback. Mario's eyes had ignited in fire, he saw his whole body tremble in rage as he turned to Bowser.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS BOWSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Duigi worked towards Bowser and stood next to him. "Not yet."

Bowser smirked but then grunted in pain as he found Duigi's lance stabbed right into his heart.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Duigi smirked and dissapeared with Xiara. Bowser then started glowing neon and a dragon symbol on his forehead appeared. Then the koopa kind slowly started chuckling which turned into sinsiter laughter.

"I feel it...coarsing through my veins...darkness...AGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The king of koopas was suddenly enveloped with flames as the fire roared throughout the room. He grew to enmorous stature as his horns were longer, his body was now black and red, and his eyes glowed dark red as he roared loudly.

Bastian and Mario's jaws dropped in horror at what stod before them.

"You have got to be kidding me..." said Bastian, jaw still wide open.

Mario shook of the shock and quickly pushed Bastian out of the way of an oncoming super fireball, Mario also dodging the fireball.

"I AM GIGA BOWSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Bowser, in a very heavly distorted voice.

Bastian growled and slapped on his morpher. "HENSHIN!" he yelled, quickly morphing into his battlesuit and unleashing both of his cyber swords. Giga Bowser roared and while Bastian tried to slice through Giga Bowser, the beast simply grabbed Bastian and started squeezing the life out of him in his bare hand.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bastian, clawing at Giga Bowser's hand in pain.

Mario quickly thought, looking around and noticing a wall, the window pointing right down to the heart of the factory.

"HANG ON!" yelled Mario. He threw his sword liek a boomerang into Giga Bowser's legs, slicing deep gashes in them. Giga Bowser roared in pain and fell right through the wall, plunging down into the middle of the factory. Bastian was hanging from a ledge, clutching his ribs.

"Bastian, are you allright?" asked Mario, helping the falcon up.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...we can't take on Giga Bowser all by ourself." said Bastian, reaching to his wirst and pressing a few buttons on his morpher. "There, I sent Kayden a message, hopefully he's healed enough to help."

Mario nodded and togethor, the plumber and Falcon jumped off the ledge down to where Giga Bowser had landed.

**ANGEL ISLAND-MYSTIC TEMPLE-MASTER EMERALD ROOM**

Shadow was still in shock at how he conjured up a battlesuit and chakras. Leyla was shocked, even Dark Knuckles was shocked, almost intimidated.

"Hope you like pain Knuckles...that's all you'll even feel when I finish you off!" yelled Shadow.

Before Knuckles could even react, he felt the chakras slice hard into his gut and shoulder. Shadow drew his demon bow and teleported everywhere, shooting arrows off in a rapid pattern. Knuckles tried to fight back but then he realized that he had been arrowed to the wall, forced to watch an enraged Shadow charge up his chakras in a dark halo. Leyla, finally recovered, slapped on her morpher.

"HENSHIN!" she yelled, getting her own battlesuit back on. She drew her spike staff and watched Knuckles growl in anger.

"Awww...poor little Knuckles can't get out..." she taunted him, then delivered a hard paw slap on Knuckles, then did a cleaving slash into his legs. Knuckles growed and roared in pain as she stepped back and watched Shadow work his magic. He grabbed an emerald from his pocket and tossed it, catchign it in his hand and letting it glow.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared, zooming forward at light speed and driving himself into Knuckles with a blinding white flash. A loud guitar riff explosion was heard as Dark Knuckles was blasted through the wall and off a cliff. Shadow and Leyla quickly followed as Dark Knuckles had landed hard on theforest floor. But just as suddenly, his muscles got bigger and he stood up. Shadow started shooting multiple bullets at Dark Knuckles while Leyla fired shockwaves and slashes through Knuckles, stunning him. Knuckles roared and Shadow quickly looked around, noticing that they were near a river.

"Leyla! NOW!" he yelled.

Leyla looked confused, but once she saw the river, she nodded and watched as Shadow ran and juimped nailing a double kick hitting Dark Knuckles in both the shoulder and head. Knuckles stumbled and fell into the river. Shadow quickly drew his chakras and brought them togethor, creating a long dark halo. Leyla continued to slash through Knuckles and readied her spike staff to attack. Shadow used the halo and used it like a sword, slicing through Dark Knuckle's scythe and then through is body. After 7 slices, Shadow nodded at Leyla. A weakend Dark Knuckles dropped to his knees and sat there.

Leyla quickly jumped into the air and the skies grew dark as theunder clouds appeared over Angel Island. "THUNZAGA!!!!!" she yelled, sending a huge thunder bolt straight into the river. Dark Knuckles was electrocuted and after a few minutes, Dark Knuckles fell onto his face, grunting as the darkness broke off into pixels and floated away. Shadow slowly walked to him and scooped him up.

"We have got to do something about this...if Knuckles got it...you don't think..." asked Leyla, with concern.

"I hope not...I just hope they haven't gotten to our other friend." said Shadow.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM HOSPITAL**

Kayden sat in his bed, simply looking outside at the sky. Suddenly, he heard his morpher beeping. He grabbed it and looked at it. He sighed and looked at his scars. He sighed, knowing what he was about do was unwise. The nurse opened his door but was shocked. Kayden had already dissapeared. A motorcycle engine was heard as the dark red wolf zoomed out of Toad Town, hoping he would get to Bowser's castle in time to help his best friend.


	10. Wolf Rescue

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

Deep within the inner regions of the fortress was another double door. Inside of the room was a miniature laboratory. A table lay in the middle of the room, two chambers were placed vertical, up against the wall. In one chamber was a sihilouetted figure of a wolf with glowing red eyes.On the right was another chamber, this one housing a yellow two tailed kitsune fox. Eventually, the doors opened and in stepped the dragon cloaked creature. He strode slowly to the chamber and gazed at them. He then turned from them and sat in a chair next to a giant screen. It turned on showing Dr. Eggman's face.

"Good evening Paradox. " Said Eggman. "Is there something you require at this moment?"

"Yes. I require some assistance from you." said the dragon, waving his hand in a slow motion over the screen producing three figures: Bastian, Leyla, and Kayden. "I want you to put your SWATbots on full alert. If they so much as see a hair from them, let me know."

The evil professor nodded. "But of course…is that all you wished to see me for?"

Paradox gazed at the two chambers, eyes tracing back and forth from left to right. "No...where is the death egg now?"

"The death egg? It's still being reconstructed. Why do you ask?"

"Is the Nega Canon working yet?"

Eggman gulped. "Err...no sir. We've been having some problems with them. But I'm glad to report the defense shields are fully functional."

"Excellent...that is all."

The doctor nodded and the screen turned off. Paradox turned away, shaking his head lightly. Taking one last gaze back at the chambers, his eyes locked with the wolf's chambers. He stared at it for a moment, then pulled his cloak back and walked away, the door's fully closing behind him.

**BOWSER'S FACTORY-HEART OF THE FACTORY**

Bastian and Mario landed on a high scaffold overseeing a giant lava vat. The stench of molten rock filled the air, all of the walls being covered with a vibrant red glow. Mario and Bastian looked down at the giant vat, the smoke filling the area.

"Dear god please tell me he is dead..." said Bastian.

Mario paused and looked straight down. He was about to nod but the vat suddenly started to bubble. The bubbles speed picked up as it blasted upwards, not reaching the scaffold. Mario looked at the falcon and put his hands on the scaffolds with Bastian responding, putting his own hands on the scaffold. The bubbles now were pouring out of the vat as the lava erupted in a geyser, spraying onto the scaffold supports. The supports snapped and both the plumber and falcon plummeted down to the ground. Bastian stopped his fall by levitating, while holding Mario. As soon as they got back up, they heard distorted, sinister laughing. The laughing become heavier as Giga Bowser arose from the vat, even bigger and even stronger then before.

"NOW HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT MARIO?!?!?" yelled Bastian, horrified at what he was seeing.

Mario quickly thought, looking around for anything to use. He noticed 2 giant conveyor belt that held several tubs. He also noticed an even bigger tub above the vat.

"I got it!" said the plumber. "Get up to the scaffold! Start the conveyor belts! I'll hold Giga Bowser off while you get there!"

Bastian nodded and started running the ladder leading to the conveyor belts. Giga Bowser saw this and torched the entire ladder with one blast.

"...oooookay then...time for plan B!" Bastian slapped on his morpher. "HENSHIN!" he gained his battlesuit and as another fireball came flying at him, he quickly brought his hands up and imploded the fireball. Mario slipped on a cape and dove upwards, treating Giga Bowser's face like an attack bag. He rode on his shoulders and looked over at Bastian, who tossed him a cyber sword. Mario caught it and ignited it, slicing into Giga Bowser's back and shoulders. He roared in pain and shook Mario off. Bastian took the distraction and raced up to the control room, remaining unseen as he pressed multiple switches, tugging and pulling on levers. The first two conveyor belts started as Mario watched. He charged up fireballs in both of his hands and shot them at the tubs, causing them to explode and making the liquid pour onto Giga Bowser. A loud defaning roar of pain came from the behemoth as the first two waves tore through Giga Bowser's skin.

"ALLRIGHT!" yelled Bastian. He quickly pulled the next lever but was shocked to find it jammed. "Shit." he muttered as he tugged hard on it. The handle popped off and Bastian growled with anger. He thought for a moment then ran out of the room, high jumping up to the conveyor belt with the tubs. He quickly thrusted his hands forward, sending the first tub down with a hard thud on Giga Bowser's head. But no matter what happened, Giga Bowser kept coming back and with a hard thrust, he slammed both Bastian and Mario hard into the wall. They fell to the floor and watched as Giga Bowser charged up a large fireball in his mouth.

But as the fireball reached an even larger size, the roar of a motorcycle engine was heard as Giga Bowser, Mario, and Bastian looked up. The motorcycle crashed through a window, riding right down Giga Bowser's back, a sword rifle carving a staright path down Giga Bowser's back. Launching himself off the tail, the rider skidded his motorcycle on the concrete and removed his helmet to reveal himself.

"Kayden!" yelled Bastian and Mario.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." he said. "What needs to be done?"

Bastian pointed up to the large tub above Giga Bowser. Kayden nodded and quickly ignited his motorcycle on fire, igniting himself on fire as well as he gunned up the motorcycle. Giga Bowser released the fireball he had been charging but Kayden absorbed the blast and doing a wheelie, launched himself into Giga Bowser with extra force. The behemoth stumbled and his head cracked against the underside of the large tub, causing it to tilt down. Giga Bowser fell onto his back while Bastian set the factory to self destruct in 5 minutes. Kayden charged up one final fireball and sent it cutting open the tub. The liquids poured all the way onto the Giga Bowser, melting his skin and skeleton bones. The trio got out just as the factory exploded.

"Kayden, thank you." said Bastian.

The wolf nodded. "Did you find Luigi?"

Bastian nodded. Mario sat down on a rock, silent as he looked down.

"Well that's good!' said Kayden. "Now we know he is ok."

"OK would not be the term to use man." said Bastian.

Kayden tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The falcon took a deep breath. "We...did find Luigi but...he...he was wearing a black cloak. He called himself Duigi..."

The wolf's eyes widened. "Ohh...then that is bad..."

The red plumber weeped in his tears as Bastian finished. Bastian sat next to Mario and comforted him the best he could.

"HE WAS MY FAMILIA!" yelled Mario. "MY SANGRE! MY BLOOD!"

Kayden looked down and got on one knee before Mario, crossing his arms over the supporting knee. "Mario..."

The red plumber's tear stained eyes looked at Kayden.

"I promise you...we will find Luigi, cure him of his darkness, and make sure he returns safe. You have my word."

Mario smiled just a little bit and dried his tears. "T-thank you...Kayden. Bastian."


	11. Testing the Limit

**METROPOLIAN HOSPITAL**

Knuckles sat unconscious in his hospital bed, bandages around his forehead and chest. Sonic, Shadow, and Leyla watched from another room with concern. A nurse whispered something into Shadow's ear, who nodded and watched her leave, then turned to Sonic and Leyla.

"Knuckles is doing allright. We can go see him."

The three of them entered the room to find Knuckles slowly waking up.

"Knuckles?" said Leyla.

The red echidna slowly opened his eyes and gazed dizzily at the three of them. "Man…where am I?"

"Safe." Said Sonic, making Knuckles turn to him. "And home."

He sighed. "And what about Tails? Did he make it out allright?"

"Tails never came back. We just found you. What do you remember?" asked Shadow.

"I remember…me and Tails fighting together…

**FLASHBACK-ANGEL ISLAND**

Creatures had fully surrounded both the Fox and Echidna.

"Knuckles I'm scared..." whimpered Tails, eyes darting back and forth.

Knuckles turned to Tails and stood his guard, fighting off whatever he could until he was knocked unconcious by a flying boulder which cracked against his skull. He could see Tails screaming for his life and was thrown into a portal while all the shadows dissapeared and left Knuckles alone. When he awoke however he found himself locked into a chamber. He clawed at the walls, roared and slammed the walls but nothing worked. He looked around and he soon heard muffled sobbing. Knuckles kneeled down to the wall.

"Hey, you ok?" asked the echidna.

The voice stopped crying. "K...Knuckles? Is that you?"

Knuckles immediatley pressed his ear to the wall.

"TAILS! Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here...it's going to be ok."

Tails was about to say something but a scream was heard, a loud thud and he watched Tails' lifeless body being dragged off. Knuckles began to panic and as looked around, he saw the cell door open, then he too found himself unconcious yet again."

**END FLASHBACK**

Leyla sat down on his bed and looked at his wounds.

"Then?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing. That's all I can remember."

The thunder fox patted his head gently. "Where there any other people there besides you?"

"I think so...I remmember...a green caped man being there as well." said Knuckles.

"Luigi. Has to be him." Said Sonic. "Do you think Tails is with that group of guys now?"

"I hope not...but if he is, we're gonna have a hard time dealing with him." Said the black hedgehog.

Suddenly, the entire room went dark. Sonic felt something hit him hard in the head as he fell and his head smacked on the metal part of the hospital bed, knocking him out.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM-GRAVEYARD**

The full moon cast it's beautiful reflection against the moat of Princess Peach's castle. Behind the castle, was the graveyard, an ominous, misty area that paid homeage to some of the Mushroom Kingdoms best soldiers. The gate slowly creaked open and in stepped the familair mustached plumber with the red cap. His hands were both in his pockets, his head tilted down slightly.His mind was clouded, clouded by the shock and heartbreak of his own brother, the man who had always stood by his side, the man that he was saved by when he was captured by boos, the man whom he had held so many adventures with, now his mind had been warped and twisted to the side of jealousy and hatred. His footsteps made light steps as the autumn leaves were crunched beneath his brown boots. He looked ahead of him and saw two tombstones, both side by side. Mario took notice to this and sat down in front of them, pulling off his cap and resting it on the ground.

"Mother...Father...I've done some things in my life for which I'm not very proud, and I'm sure there's been occasions...where I haven't lived up to your expectations of me. I can only hope that now you understand...that I've come to my crossroads. The Devil himself stands before me in the form of my own flesh and blood...of my own brother, Luigi."

The red plumber sighed and turned his head away, then turned it back and took a deep breath.

"Mother, please forgive me for the sin of which I am about to commit. A sin so heinous...but it's something that must be done. And in the end, I only hope that together, as one, we can rest in peace...a family once again. And if such is not the case, I alone am willing to serve my penance. I am willing to burn in my own damnation. I am willing to look my destiny in the eye, and go where the Reaper leads me. Please understand...he's given me no other choice. I have to fight. Just know that...I love you."

Mario slowly got up and dried his eyes of any tears. He reached down and fixed the roses for his father and mother. He turned around and proceded to walk away from the tombstones.

"A wonderful speech, my brother." said a voice.

Mario quickly turned around and saw nothing. "Whose there?"

From behind him, the dark cloaked Duigi rose up and started into his brothers eyes.

"Our parents, brother, our family!" he said. "Remmember when we were young, and we used to play togethor? I'm sure you do, because you always won. Both of our lives were changed when we were seperated. Did you have any idea how horrified I was? Being alone? Oh sure, you had the adventure with Yoshi, but as for me: I was forced to survive on my own. You always said you were better then me, Mario. That alone, has made me switch sides. All of those times I saved your life, YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY CREDIT!"

Mario glared at Duigi. "You leave our parents out of this brother. All of this is out of jealousy. Don't you even remmember the good times we had?"

"All I remmember, is how you treated me like I was worthless. MOTHER AND FATHER SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME!" After that, Duigi gazed down at the tombstones and smirked. "Maybe you need to fully realize what I feel."

Mario, eyes lighting up with fire, lunged for Duigi. In a split second, Duigi simply held up his hand in front of him and tossed Mario aside. With that, he looked down at the tombstones and took out his lance. With one lightning fast slice, both of the tombstones had been sliced apart. The dark plumber proceded to douse the tombstones with gasoline and he produced a fireball in his hands. Mario looked at Duigi, eyes wide with horror.

"LUIGI! NO!" he yelled.

Duigi smirked and dissapeared into the air, the fireball dropping onto the tombstones igniting them. The red plumber watched in horror as his parent's graves burned. It was then he realized, that the brother he knew...was dead.

**UNKOWN REALM**

The blue hedgehog, laying face down upon the ground, slowly opened his emerald eyes. Unaware of his surroundings, he slowly rose to his feet. he rubbed his arm slightly as he looked around.

"Leyla! Shadow!" he yelled, looking around him.

"They aren't here." said a voice.

The blue blur turned to see Silver the Hedgehog standing in front of him. Sonic, never known to be taken aback, suffered a first as his face went pale.

"Well well well, if it isn't the great Sonic the Hedgehog." said Silver.

"Silver? But how? You're supposed to be dead?" said Sonic.

"Death had no use for me. I'm back and more powerful then you can ever imagine."

A few seconds later, a shadow portal opened and a smaller dark cloaked figure entered through the portal.

"Ahh Dails. Right on time." said Silver.

Sonic glared. "Dails?"

The white hedgehog smirked and dissapeared yet again into thin air. Dails turned to Sonic and removed his hood. Sonic could not believe what was standing before him.

"No...ohh dear god no!" Sonic backed up, almost in fear of what he was seeing. "How could you? My own little brother, how could you??"

Dails smirked. "Ohh Sonic...you don't have any idea what I suffered back there. All that time, I knew you were going to rescue me, just like you always do. But you didn't. You never came. This is your fault. You've betrayed our kingdom and you've betrayed me. Now I'm here to do what I should have done a long long time ago."

With that, Dails pulled out a medallion. "VARSOTO!" he yelled and felt the power surge into his body. He grew slightly and his body becamse hunched and muscular. His fur was dark yellow and he had black and yellow scars all over his body. He threw off his cloak and drew two tanfa from his belt. Sonic was in shock. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I never saw this one coming...but if I can't convince yout otherwise...I guess I'll have to fight." With that, Sonic got into a stance. The two stared down eachother and they ran towards eachother. A sound of thunder, and the fight began.


	12. The Inferno Duel

As the blood poured down the blue hedgehog's face, Sonic the Hedgehog came to the ultimate realization…that he would not win. That he would not survive. For his best friend, the one person who truly was like a brother to him…was now gone forever. Because standing in front of Sonic was not the Tails that he mentored and trained and stood by his side. This was not the gadget loving, innocent two tailed fox that he once knew. This was a creature driven by darkness. This was Dails.

Dails looked down at his fallen prey. No matter what Sonic did, he could not overcome his friend. The guilt and pain was an advantage for Tails as he mercilessly beat his mentor to the ground.

"So it had to come to this then…I see you laying there before me…destroyed and beaten down just like the old Sonic…so I am here to welcome you to the devil's pulpit. Where I ask the question: What kind of life do you have left?"

Sonic wiped the blood from his eyes, staring back into the dark emotionless face of Dails. "Tails…w-why are you doing this? How can you just sit here and side with the enemy?"

Tails smirked then ran forward and kicked Sonic right in the face with a running foot. "I ask the questions around here Sonic. The enemy is, and always has been, you. I can't believe such a fool I was to side with you. I was your little sidekick, wasn't I? I was just your stupid little kickstand. Ever since I met you, you told me I was like a son to you. And like that, I fell for your games. I believed you, just like I always did. So I stood by your side and I watched you fall from status you were at as king to the point where I could tell you hated yourself."

Sonic growled as he tried to swipe at Dails legs, only to have two spike like tails bash into his face, making Sonic groan in pain.

"So who was the first person you went to in this time of need? ME. I could have just let the jealousy take over and I could have saved myself from the sorrow and pain…but I didn't. So I helped you. I picked up this sorry shell of a man off the ground and let him stand in the spotlight with me."

Sonic tried to get up to his feet but Dails kicked down his knees and stomped the back of his neck, causing Sonic to cough violently.

"At that point, Sonic the Hedgehog was great once more. He was back and he was the true king…but deep down inside, I knew you couldn't do it without me. I remember that one day when I tried to help you and you said you didn't need it. And it ate me up so much to hear you say that. I felt betrayed and hurt."

Sonic looked up to his formerfriend. "Tails…I never would leave your side. We had a bond."

Tails smirked. "HAD a bond. Notice how you said it. That took me to a point where I didn't want to live anymore! I WANTED TO DIE! So I started taking drugs, suicide, anything I possibly could to get rid of that pain. But it only drew me closer to the realization that you were better then me."

Sonic refused to say anything, wanting to just listen to what Tails had to say.

"When you disappeared. I never cried one single tear. I simply relished the moment. I knew I was the true heir to that throne. I was destined to sit in that royal golden seat like so many of our ancestors before us. Finally, you were gone and you weren't around to stop me from sitting on that throne and becoming king."

Sonic growled. "YOU WEEE NEVER THE HEIR TO THAT THRONE TAILS! YOU WERE NEVER OF ROYAL BLOOD!"

"I didn't care, I was on top of the world. So while I was on vacation away from being king, I was watching the news, and I never believed what I saw. I saw a man, spit in your face. That hurt me even more because I knew you were pathetic. You were just a washed up excuse for a man, just like I saw you for and to let someone spit in your face shows what kind of legacy you have. They called you a cheap king. They insulted you and for what you stood for. I remmember you coming to me, hurt and weeping."

Sonic finally got to his feet, although this time Dails didn't kick him down.

"You were on your knees...something I had longed to see and you begged...no, pleaded for my help. You kept asking me to step down but then I realized...that the power would never belong to you. That the power had never belonged to you in the first place."

Sonic glared deeply at Dails. "You should just hear yourself speaking these lies Tails."

Dails ignored him. "Then I watched you on the news accept the Metropolian Medal of Honor...and that's when it just clicked. That's when I knew something had to be done, I had to do something. That award was lieing in the hands of a man who died a long time ago."

"What are you talking about???" yelled Sonic. "QUIT SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!"

Dails simply played with his tanfa. "So I decided to do what I should have done a long long time ago..." Dails raised his hand and slowly brought it down in a gun shape, pointing at Sonic. "I took the horse behind the barn...and I pulled the trigger." Dails used his hand to make the gun hand shoot.

Sonic was devasted and taken aback. "No...this can't be true. I refuse to believe what you are saying. This is just because you wanted to be better then me! This is what it's always been about!"

"YOU LIAR! I AM GOING TO BE DAMNED BEFORE I LET SOMEBODY TARNISH MY TRUE MEMORIES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU TURNED EVERYONE I LOVED AGAINST ME!"

That was it. That was the final straw that broke the camal's back. "No Tails. It's you whose the liar. You have done that yourself." Finally, Sonic had regained his strength and the two circled eachother with precision and caution. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now...until now you've become the very thing you swore to destory."

Dails glared back at Sonic. "Don't lecture me Sonic. I see through the lies and deciet you have told me. I do not fear the darkness like you do. I HAVE BROUGHT PEACE AND PROSPERITY TO MY NEW EMPIRE!"

Sonic watched Dails turn his back to him, giving Sonic a chance to draw a blaster from his pocket. "YOUR new empire?" he said.

The sky opened up and the darkness spread away to reveal a small fire plant right in the heart of an inferno volcano. Sonic and Dails faced eachother with their weapons.

"Don't make me kill you." growled Dails.

"Tails...you've gone mad." said Sonic, lowering his head to the side. "But I will do what I must."

"You will try." said Dails. "My old friend."

With that, Dails turned back around and charged straight for Sonic, tanfa swinging hard. Sonic drew his blaster and rolled out of the way, rolling around Dails and spring kicking him in the back. Dails skidded slightly across the floor but easily headed straight back to the blue hedgehog. The two dueled against eachother ,jumping off platforms, swinging wildly at eachother, fists flying, the hedgehog and dark fox reached a stand off. Sonic leaped onto Dail's back, only to be squashed as Dails kicked himself off his feet and landing on Sonic. Dails kept blocking shots from Sonic's blaster and ducked one blast that opened a gate to the plant. Doing an inverted back kick to Sonic's gut, he ran through the gate, Sonic in hot pursuit.

"Wait a minute...how am I not-?" Sonic tried to go fast but he found his speed disabled. He looked up at Dails who had ascended some chains to an upper platform. Sonic backflipped onto a vent and kicked off it to reach the chains. Grabbing another one, he used his fott to propel himself farther then Dails, using the momentum heading back to land a hard right hand to Dails. Dails stumbled back and slammed into a control pannel, suddenly turning the plant on.

"Not bad Sonic. I see you're not holding back." said Dails, blocking and deflecting multiple blaster shots.

"That's because you're not the Tails I even remmember!" yelled Sonic, rolling into a pounce and double kicking Dails in the gut. The two continued to fight and duel upon the platform until Dails missed a charging punch, with Sonic kicking back Dails and watching him fall right onto a conveyor belt with scrap metal and machines. Dails looked on and raced through them with Sonic close behind. But just like that, Sonic tripped over a loose cable and sent his blaster flying into a machine, getting cut in half. As Sonic rolled on the floor, his leg was smashed hard by a hammer. Sonic screamed in pain but still managed to dodge the claws and machinery until he ran up to Dails and tackeld him from behind. The two went falling down into a hallway where Dails landed back first onto a control pannel, releasing a series of lava tunnels that Sonic and Dails were on. The two skillfully outraced the lava

"Tails! Please! Enough with this!" yelled Sonic. "What you are doing is wrong! This is your idea of revenge?!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are in no position to say what is right and wrong. You failed that a long time ago and you failed me!"

"Maybe I did fail you, but I'm not goign to just sit here and let you side with the Ministry!"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!!!!!" yelled Dails and charged forward to deliever a hard left chop into Sonic's hurt leg. Now seeing an advanage, Dails relentlessly attacked the leg with anything and everything he could find. Sonic couldn't get back up, he was vicisiously slammed into a crane control booth and then sent falling out onto the crane arm itself that was slowly rising. Dails raced up it and kicked Sonic right between the eyes. Sonic refused to lose, fighting back with everything he had until finally, Dails trapped Sonic. Sonic tried to reverse a tanfa strike by grabbing Tails arm, only to find his other arm come dangerously close to his neck. Having no choice, Sonic kicked Dails off and once again tried to counter Dails attacks.

"GIVE UP SONIC! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" yelled Dails and finally landed a kick to Sonic's bad leg and then a kick to the side of his head. Sonic's eyes almost rolled into the back of his headas he lost his balance and plummeted to the lava lake below. He could see his whole life flash before his eyes until suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Now is your chance...use this Sonic!" said the voice, producing a morpher onto Sonic's arm.

"No time to mess around now!" he flipped it open and pressed a button. "HENSHIN!"

Sonic stopped in mid air and started to rise back up into the air at lighting fast speed. His body grew and his body was covered with a green battlesuit with white stripes. Metallic wings sprouted from the back of his battlesuit and a helmet settled onto his head. Dails looked down but got a straight right hand, sending him flying backwards onto a lower platform of the crane arm. The resulting smash had weakened the arm as it dislodged itself and landed in the lake, turning into a large mast for a boat. Dails arose and saw Sonic in his new battlesuit.

"No...that's impossible!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, standing up and charging forward once more. Sonic suddenly rose his hand and drove Sonic back with a gust of hard wind. Sonic looked himself over and looked at his shoulder where a stell chain was wrapped around twice over.

"Now it's time to end this Dails!" he yelled and raced forward. Sonic grabbed Dails and dove off the platform with him. Going at hyper speed, Dails was sent flying into the air as Sonic reappeared and used him as a mid air punching bag until Sonic removed the chain and whip lashed it into Dails, wrapping it around him. With one hard tug, Dails was sent spinning in mid air until Sonic delivered a hard spin kick that sent Dails slamming hard onto a rotating platform near the shore. Dails was on the lower side and Sonic was on the upper side.

"It's over Dails! I have the high ground!"

Dails rose up and growled. "You underestimate my power Sonic..."

Sonic got his chain ready and stepped back. "Don't try it."

But Dails did. He stepped back and launched himself to Sonic. With a side step, Sonci drive his wing right into Dails left ankle, shaving it right off and sending him into a hard rock wall. Dails was pinned against the wall by wind locks as Sonic rose into the air and spun through it.

"EYE OF THE STORM!" yelled Sonic as he threw himself like an arrow into Dails, making him scream in deep pain. Sonic reverted to his old form and Dails dropped to his knees. The darkness disseapeared off his body and he fell down hard on the ground, hurt and injured.

"TAILS!" yelled Sonic, immediatley heading to Tails aid. Tails weakly looked into Sonic's eyes.

"S-S...Son-sonic?" he said weakly.

"I'm here Tails...stay with me! I'm gonna get you out of here..." said Sonic, looking aroudn for an exit. A dark portal arose and Sonic scooped Tails up, running with him into the portal. The two landed hard on the ground back in the hospital.

"TAILS!" yelled Leyla, quickly helping Tails up.

Sonic sat up and panted hard and took the medallion from Tails.

"What is that?" asked Shadow.

"I have no idea..." said Sonic. "But this may be our only clue."


	13. Pieces In Place

_**PART TWO: PIECES IN PLACE**_

**XTREME ISLAND TESTING CHAMBER**

Sonic and Shadow sat on slanted scanning pilot like style chairs with two giant scanners behind them. The beautiful thunder vixen, out of her uniform, was bust checking both Shadow and Sonic. Tails also was in the room, looking at Sonic. Kayden, Bastian, and Mario watched from a window nearby.

"I...I just don't get it." Said Kayden.

Bastian turned his head to Kaden. "Don't get what?"

"Sonic and Shadow. Me, Leyla, and Bastian were granted our powers through training. Why all of a sudden did they learn Wind and Darkness?"

"The better question Kadyen," said Mario. "Is how did they get the same battlesuits that you, Leyla, and Bastian have?"

The wolf lowered his head slightly. "That's what I'm trying to figure out…why would they come at a time like this?"

Bastian thought for a moment, continuing to watch Layla type on her computers and gaze at up at multiple screens, murmuring to herself. "Kayden…I was talking to Sonic earlier. During his fight with Tails, he mentioned something about The Ministry."

Kayden's ears perked up when Bastian finished and he immediatley looked at the falcon.

"..Ministry?" _Why does that sound so familiar..._

The PA in the other room turned on with Leyla's voice. "Uhh…guys? You might want to come in here to check this out. I think I found something."

Kayden, Mario, and Bastian entered the chamber.

"Take a look at this." said the vixen. "I scanned their exo skeletons...and their body structures are enhanced. I don't know how or who did this, but it is not something we should worry about at this moment.

Kayden nodded. "So how did the cells pass onto Sonic and Shadow?"

Sonic and Shadow got off the chairs and went to Leyla.

"I think I might know." said Shadow. "When me and Layla...made love that one night...I think she passed the cells onto me. But they shifted to suit my unborn powers."

"So how did blue boy here get his powers?" asked Mario.

"When you fought the dark versions of Dails and Dark Knuckles, the nega energy pulsating from them somewhow activated your dormant powers and battlesuits." replied the vixen. "Unlike ours which need a morpher to call up, yours can be summoned at anytime."

Mario thought for a moment. "So why would it go after Tails and Knuckles?"

Shadow looked at it. "The medallion prays on human emotions. It's like a leech almost. Once latched onto a neagtive emotion, it can manipulate the controller with false memories. So, in Knuckles and Tail's case, jealousy."

Tails lowered hsi head, drying his eyes. Sonic went over and comforted the two tailed kitsune. Matt looked at the medallion. "So we should probobly keep this away from everyone. It already messed with Tails and Knuckles."

The others agreed. Suddenly, the alarm went off. The 7 of them immediatley raced to the main room where the screen turned on with Eggman on the screen.

"EGGMAN!" yelled Sonic and Shadow.

"Glad to see you again Sonic and Shadow. I hope you all are enjoying your little rest because now...you'll have no chance of stopping my greatest plan!"

Sonic sighed. "Another one of your pathetic schemes? BRING IT!"

"Ah...so hot heated, my spiny blue friend. I've brought back the Death Egg! And this time, I've got a little surprise if you try to stop me!"

Shadow growled. "Just what are you up too Doctor?"

Eggman produed a small remote with a red button on it. "This is just a small sample of what awaits your precious kingdoms should you DARE to interfere with my plans!"

Pressing the button, the screen shifted to the Death Egg high above a planet. A weird canon emerged from the front and prduced a neon green wave, pulsating with dark purple electricity. With a giant power surge, a sonic boom was heard and the planet was blasted into smithereens. Everyone gasped.

"THAT, Sonic the Hedgehog...is just a small taste of my new power that lays in store for you. As of now, the Death Egg is making it's long awaited approach to your realm and once it arrives, I will finally wipe you out from existince!"

He laughed his trademark laugh, then the screen dissapeared. Kaden looked at the other 5 people who were shocked as to what they had just witnessed.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop that thing!?" yelled Sonic.

Tails looked at the screen. "I have no idea...whatever it is, we've got to stop it before another planet gets crushed."

Mario and Sonic looked at eachother.

"I guess this fight is too big for either of us to handle." said Mario. "I say we put aside our diffrences and stand togethor as a team! Friends or foes...do you stand alone? Or do you join the rebellion?"

Shadow thought for a moment, then extended his fist. Tails followed. Then Bastian. Then Leyla. Kayden paused and looked at them all and extended his fist as well. Then the red plumber turned his attention to the blue hedgehog.

"Let's just get one thing out of the way man. I don't like you, you don't like me, we've been at eachother's back for a long time and all we've done is just gone right around in a circle. Now if it were'nt for that damn fortress getting in our way last time, you know I could have beaten you. But that's a diffrent story. All I'm trying to say...is that despite all the heat and the rivalrys we've had..." the hedgehog extended his fist and looked at Mario. "I respect you, none the less."

Kayden eyed everyone. "Now we are a team. If Eggman and the Minsitry think of stopping us, they had better think twice before messing with any of us!"

Bastian and Leyla smirked.

"All of us, regardless of rivalry or friendship, all stand here for a common purpose." said Shadow.

"I'll be damned before I see this planet go down without a fight." said the plumber.

"Let it be known!' said the wolf. "We are not just heroes, we're XTREME HEROES!"


	14. All About You

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

Once more, Paradox entered the room with two chambers. His feet made not one sound as he almost levitated across the floor. Gazing up at the two capsules, he saw that only one was left, that one containing the black wolf. He had become more realistic now, gaining a sleeveless vest and long bangs. He had on big, black biker gloves and long, baggy brown leather pants. Paradox walked towards the chamber and looked at the screens showing blurred and slightly faded images of Kaden's past.

"I see you haven't changed much." Said a voice from behind Paradox.

The dragon didn't turn, nor did he flinch. "Change is impossible. We are whowe are, nothing can chaneg that."

The voice finally emerged from a white mist, revealing a ghostly figure of a wolf. It was Maven. "Enough with the riddles, why are you doing this?"

Paradox finally turned. "I have wiped out every single one of your clan and now your son still stands in my way. It was because of your actions that have justified my means of attack, brother."

Maven glared and pulled out a sword that he held at Paradox's neck. "You lost the right to call me brother a long time ago!"

The dragon lord still didn't flinch. "As I recall, YOU were the one who died trying to save your son. Be lucky that I spared him and banished him from this realm. I could have done a lot worse then that, Maven."

"My son never laid a single paw on you!" yelled Maven, holding the sword sideways against Paradox's throat. "I loved my son! HIS MOTHER LEFT HIM WHEN HE WAS ONLY 6 AND I HAD TO RAISE HIM WITH AS MUCH AS PAIN AS HE FEELS NOW!"

Paradox smirked. "Yet you always drove your son to be exactly like you, without thought of what he felt or cared."

Maven growled. "My son, fell in love. I wanted him and Destiny to live a peaceful life and continue the family name yet you had to kill me right in front of him! You are nothing but a cold hearted, cold blooded, disgusting excuse for a creature!"

Paradox moved the sword down and walked away from him, then stopped. "Your son has a dangerous element. Fire. Unpredictable. Follows his own codes and rules. Lives life the way he wishes. He would be most welcome into the Ministry."

"Kayden will never side with the likes of you." said Maven. "He has gone down the right path. The Path of a Leader. He has become one of the best young wolf warriors of his time! I will not allow you to destroy his mind with your lies and deciet!"

A sick, evil smile appeared on Paradox's face. "Are you done bullshiting me now Maven?"

Maven growled. "I'm warning you Paradox. If you EVER lay a hand on my son, I'll personally make sure that he is the one to avenge me."

With that, the wind howled and the ghost disseapeared. Paradox tilted his fedora forward and closed his cape.

"I was right my brother, you haven't changed at all."

* * *

**XTREME ISLAND**

The midnight moon was full. The island that housed the newly christened Xtreme Heroes remained tranquil and silent. All of the others had gone to bed. Except for Kayden Seyak. He sat on the cliff edge, gazing out into the dark blue beyond. He rested his head back on the grass and closed his eyes. The memories had slowly been coming back. Kayden was very close to getting an answer.

**FLASHBACK**

A young Kayden and a young Destiny were chasing eachother through the forests, playing tag and having fun togethor.

"Aww come on Destiny! Wait for me!" laughed Kayden, trying to keep up with the wolfess.

Destiny giggled and kept running until Kayden finally tackled her to the ground. They laughed and rolled on the soft smooth forest floor until Kayden found Destiny sitting on top of him. The wolfess gave him a wink and helped him up.

"Sorry..." blushed Kayden.

Destiny said nothing, just grabbing Kaden's head and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Kaden blushed deep red and continued to follow her. They finally stopped and sat by a nearby tree trunk, quietly. Kaden leaned his back against the tree and had Tejana rest her back on his chest. The wolf wrapped both of his paws around Destiny lovingly and held her close.

"You're so warm...and cuddly." said Tejana, feeling Kayden's smooth paws rub her bellty. She purred lightly and turned around to him. The sunlight reflect off of Kayden's body, making Destiny look at him.

"I never realized how handsome you are Kayden." she said.

Kayden smiled. "And I never realized how beautiful you are Destiny."

Destiny wrapped her arms around the back of Kayden's neck and nuzzled him right under his chin. The two purred then Kayden moved extending his paw.

"Come on Destiny." she smiled, rubbing her waist. "We're almost at the pool."

Tejana obliged and took his paw, squeezing it lightly and walking with him. He felt Kayden wrap one of his arms around her waist, holding her. Destiny did the same. When they reached the pool, Kayden removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. As he finished, he couldn't help but stare as Destiny removed her shirt and shorts. She was wearing a sexy blue bikini while Kayden was wearing red and white trunks. Destiny got into the water first and shivered.

"It's so cold Kayden." she said, reaching her hands out to Kayden. He smiled and got into the water with her. All of a sudden, the water heated up. Destiny murred and looked at Kayden.

"Now that's more like it..." she said, swimming to him and licking his lips. Kayden smiled, he really really cared for Destiny. As he shifted his posistion, their lips came into contact and Kayden froze. Destiny blushed and pressed her lips a little harder against Kayden. Sitting on his lap, Destiny wrapped her legs and arms around Kayden and gave him a seductive look and giggled.

Kayden smiled, letting his paws wander. His hands wanted to reach for her gorgeous furry breasts, but he decided not to, except look down slightly. Destiny blushed.

"You like them?" she asked, teasing Kayden by feeling them and loosening the straps. Now Kayden, who was still a virgin, had never been aroused, so thsi was certainly a first for him.

"I-I-I uhhh...w..wow...ummm...I...I do..."

Destiny giggled and took off her bikini top. Kayden quickly looekd around, making sure nobody was loooking. Kayden looked down again at her breasts then back at her. Destiny nodded and he softly put hsi paws on her breasts. Destiny gasped a little and murred at his touch.

"You know," started Kayden."The royal clan Ball is coming up...the dance of the kings and queens you know?"

Destiny nodded, leaning her head back and moaning just a little bit. "Well it's...couples that are going to be dancing...and I don't have a partner..."

The wolf boy smiled. "Say no more...I will be your partner."

Now the wolf girl's face lit up with happiness as she buried her face into Kayden's chest. "Thank you so much!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Kaden's eyes opened. He was still on the cliff. He sat up and looked around. The light sea breeze and ocean waves were all he could hear and the deep blue abyss before him was all he could see. "Why do I keep having these memories? They're...all out of order..."

Kaden laid back down and placed his hands behind his neck. "Why is my past so important? What am I supposed to be looking for in the first place?" He closed his eyes once more.

**FLASHBACK**

The Ball had just started, all of the royal court were watching from the high risers. The ball was being held in the grand hall of the town square. Kaden was wearing a black tuxedo with a suit jacket, black pants, and black shoes, patiently awaiting the arrival of his friend Destiny. Maven stood next to him in a red tuxedo.

"Are you nervous, son?" asked Maven.

"Yes dad...very."

"Who are you dancing with tonight?"

"Destiny. She said she'd be here by now and I'm the prince, I'm supposed to go first with my partner."

"Don't worry about it, she's coming."

No sooner had he said that, a pair of footsteps came walking down the staircase. Kayden turned and become instantly mesmerized with what he was seeing. Tejana was coming down the steps with a violet sleeveless gown with diamonds and glitter on it. Destiny looked at him and smiled.

"Destiny...I...you look so...divine tonight." said Kayden, trying his hardest to muster out the words.

The wolf girl giggled and played with his hair. "And you look sexy in that tuxedo of yours."

Maven smiled, he knew his son was going to have a great time. Tejana held her paw in the air like a lady and Kaden took it, kissing it gently and taking her paw so the two could walk onto the stage. The grand conductors nodded to one another as Maven looked on.

"Come on son...make me proud." he said.

Kaden held one of her paws in his paw then put one paw on her waist. He looked up to one of the grand conductors and mouthed the word SPECIAL. The conductor smiled and nodded, tapping his small baton on the music stand three times.

**_There's somethin' that  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true  
_****_I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you_**

All of the other wolves stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the young couple.

**_I know you worry sometimes,  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl  
It's true  
_****_I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
_**

This would remain the most magical night to both Kayden and Destiny. The wolves, both intertwined by their newfound love. Maven, a huge smile across his face, watched with amusement as Kayden and Destiny skillfully danced.

_**When I close my eyes I can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love  
And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you...  
**_

"Kayden that was amazing!" said Destiny, smiling widely. "Thank you so much for this! You never told me you could dance!"

"What can I say, I'm full of suprises." said Kayden, then found Destiny nuzzling him under his chin. The crowd Awww-ed for them and they both blushed. The two wolfs walked away and sat down.

"Kaden?" said Destiny.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for that dance. You make me feel so special."

With that, she reached her paw over to Kayden's. Kayden responded by slipiing his paw under hers and holding it.

"Your eyes are so beautiful Tejana...they tell the story of a thousand hearts, each filled with pure romance. They remind me of the shooting stars as they sail through the starry black canvas above us."

Destiny blushed deep red and smiled. "Kayden...you're so unique. You have that hard exterior but a kind heart filled with such wonders, reminding me of pure love and the mysterious beyond of dark space...Your eyes shimmer with over a million fireballs."

Kayden blushed more. "I think I'm falling for you, Destiny."

"I feel the same..."

The two wolves leaned in gently...but they never kissed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kayden sighed. He out his hand down the neck of his shirt and pulled out one half of a crescent moon necklace. He still remmembered his love for her, even if it had been more then a year. The pieces were indeed coming back togethor, but not in the order Kayden wanted them in. He sighed and left the roof, thinking of what the future had in store for the Seyak clan.


	15. Revealing The True Mastermind

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS ****CELL CHAMBER ROOM**

The iron rusty gates of the cell chambers opened with a loud ear piercing creak. Rats scurried amongst the murky hard stone floor. A dark cloaked figure walked through the door, slamming it behind him. The dark hooded figure was none other then Duigi. He walked past the cells, gazing into each one of them. He reached a door that had two locks on it. Duigi waved his hand slowly past them and they unlocked, letting the door open up. The room was small, the walls stained with dark liquid. In the center of the room was a man, a bag over his head. The moment he heard the door open, he started screaming and yelling.

"No one's going to help you…" said Duigi, tauntingly.

The man was in a stone chair, attached to the floor by dark energy. He had dark energy collars around his waist, chest, ankles, both of his arms, and his neck. Duigi waved his hand past the bag and it flew off revealing a certain green plumber's face. Luigi growled at his darker self.

"What the hell do you want me for?" said Luigi, glaring hard at Duigi.

"Really now, if I told you what I was going to do...you wouldn't scream so loud if you knew what was coming. Besides, everyone thinks you're dead."

Luigi strained at the collars but found them tighten, digging into his flesh as Luigi gritted his teeth and panted hard in pain. "My brother would never fall for a faker like you." He said.

Duigi smirked. "You've brought this upon yourself. You see…the Ministry is a dark spirit composed of our dark versions of ourselves. It prays on human emotions...and it loves to consume them. Greed…hatred…anger…sorrow…"

Duigi leaned down to Luigi's ear. "…and jealousy."

Luigi growled at his dark form. "Jealousy is a trait I don't have nor do I value. The only reason why I gave up was because I couldn't win!"

Duigi wasn't listening. "No, you gave up because you couldn't handle the truth."

"Truth?"

"The impending truth that Mario was always better then you." said Duigi.

Luigi thought quickly as to how he could fight back. He felt like somebody was inside of his mind. "Look man, I don't know...rrgahh...who the...hell you are but I want to know exactly what you have against me!"

Duigi brought out a hard sledgehammer with Xiara as she came along. "Everything."

**XTREME ISLAND**

The midnight hour struck upon the isolated island where our heroes slept and amongst the high rising cliffs, lush green forests, and beautiful cliffs, the young wolf and team leader stood on the cliff, his eyes locked on the white moon. He was nursing his arm, the arm he had messed up in the Giga Bowser battle. He looked up into the sky once more. The stars glittered, stars shooting throughout the skies like canonballs.

"Kayden." said a voice.

The wolf turned around. He looked over to the black hedgehog, Shadow, as he sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep?"

Kayden shook his head.

"Yeah, neither can I."

The wolf turned his head to the black hedgehog. "What are you doing up here at this time of night? Star gazing?"

Shadow looked up at the sky and slightly lowered his head. "You could say that...I guess."

Kayden sighed. Shadow looked over at the wolf. "What's up with you?"

"It's just...I don't know. Every single night I have these...weird dreams."

"What are they about?"

"...Memories. All of these memories of my past I can't remmember. When I can just close my eyes, I see them coming back. It's blurry at first, but it's like I'm actually there."

The black hedgehog looked on. "Any idea why they are happening?"

"Well I remmeber...that diamond me and Bastian found back in the Mushroom Kingdom. At first I thought they were just weird visions, then memories start coming back."

Sonic climbed up through the roof and looked up. "Shadow! Come down here will ya? I gotta talk to ya!"

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Shadow got up and looked down at Kayden. "Don't worry about this Kaden. Things will look up eventually."

Kayden watched Shadow leave, deciding to sit up and look around more. He decided to rest, closing his eyes once more.

**FLASHBACK**

Only a few days after Destiny had left, Kayden hadn't said a word. He had confined himself to his bedroom. Not a book was touched. He didn't eat, he didn't drink, all he did was look at the photograph of him and Destiny. The wolf boy laid down on the tear strained bed sheets, looking up at the ceiling. The door opened with Maven coming in.

"Son? Supper is ready." he said.

Kayden said nothing.

"It's Zanthion steak tonight, your favorite."

Kayden still said nothing.

"Son come on, it's getting cold."

Kayden turned his head slightly to his father. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in days! You're going to starve yourself!"

"So?" said Kaden, turning his head back.

"SO? Ever since Destiny left, you haven't even done anything! What's going on?"

"..."

Maven sat next to his son. "Come on Kayden, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Dad...why did mom leave?"

The question took Maven by surprise. He never thought his son would ask him that.

"Was it something I did?" he asked againm lowering his head slightly.

Maven sat close to Kaden. "Your mother loved you Kaden. She loved you just as much as she loved me. She left because...well..." As much as he wanted to, Maven didn't know how to tell Kaden. He didn't know why she left.

"Did you love her?" asked Kaden.

"As much as my heart could give to you and her." said Maven.

"Then you will probobly understand why it hurts so bad now that she's gone. She told me she loved me. And I told her I loved her. You remmember? That day at the airport?"

"I remmember...and I know how you feel Kayden."

With that, the father and son shared a moment they would never forget. But like most moments, it had to come to a screeching halt. The door to the hut housing the wolves was slammed down by a gunshot and in stormed three royal guards.

"What's going on here??" yelled Maven.

Through the broken down door entered a creature in a royal uniform. He was a dark dragon, wearing a dark blue uniform with the royal symbol on his chest. He was a dark dragon hybrid humanoid with red eyes and a beard. The scales on his skin were black, his face showed no emotion.

"Hold it right there Maven." growled the dragon.

Maven noticed this and looked quickly to his son. "Get out of here!"

Kayden made a run for it but the guards blocked him and grabbed a hold of him.

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON, PARADOX!" yelled Maven.

"I think not." said Paradox. "Maven Seyak, I am placing you under offical arrest for murder of Lionel Siwel."

Kayden's jaw dropped. "Father, what is he talking about?"

"Shame Maven, you've held your own secrets from your own son." said Paradox.

"Son, don't listen to him!" said Maven, looking at Kayden with a look of worry on his face. "What do you want?"

Paradox lowered his septer. "To come silently with us, to be put on trial, and locked away for good."

Maven reached his hand up to the air and summoned a fire falchion sword. "You have no right to invade my house!"

"With a warrant for your arrest, yes I can. Now drop your sword."

"No."

Paradox glared at Maven. "Don't test my patience Maven."

Kayden finally had enough. "YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Paradox walked to Kayden and kicked him solidly in the gut. "SILENCE!"

Maven watched his son fall to the ground and moan in pain. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S ONLY A KID! SHOW MERCY!!!"

Paradox laughed at the young wolf then looked back at Maven. "I told you before Maven, don't make me use force. I'll say this once more: DROP YOUR SWORD. NOW."

Maven gripped it tighter. "As long as I'm breathing in and out, you won't put a hand on my sword."

Paradox sighed and drew a blaster from his holsetr, pointing it right at Maven. "I'm goign to count to three, by then you will put the sword down and come quietly with us. Or else."

Maven growled and still held his sword. "Or else what Paradox?"

The dark dragon simply moved his blaster to Kayden. "Then perhaps your son will be willing to die in your place."

Kayden's eyes widened and he sweated hard. "DAD!" he yelled.

"...1" said Paradox, cocking his gun and fixing it.

Maven looked worried. "Please Paradox, we can work this out...we're brothers. This has gone far beyond rivalry, this is about my goddamn family getting involved in this!! Please, don't hurt my son."

"...2."

Maven watched as Paradox stepped closer and close to Kayden. "If you hurt me or my son, I shall becoem more powerful then you can possibley imagine. I surrender." he said, and dropped his sword.

Paradox smirked. "Always were the one with the pressure points Maven. Besides, I wasn't going to kill your son."

Maven and Kayden sighed with relief. Then Paradox did the unthinkable, he turned around and then shot Maven right in the gut. "I tell a lie. 3."

The guards finally let a distraught Kayden rush to his father's side, moaning and groaning for air on the floor, a huge bullet wound in his stomach. The wolf boy wept, Paradox only watching then deciding to leave. But then he stopped, noticing the tears and become sick laughter.

"What's so funny Kayden?" asked Paradox, turning around only to be taken aback by Kaden, eyes lighting up with fire, his whole body lighting up with fire.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MURDERED MY FATHER AND I'M GOING TO END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" With that, Kayden made a long wolf howl and drew his father's sword.

One guard made a lunge for Kayden but he flipped his sword and impaled him with it. The two other guards tried to gang up on Kayden but he mule kicked one in the gut, followed with a hard shot to the back of the head with the sword hilt, and then he decided to light the other guard on fire. Paradox looked amsued as he drew his own blade. The hilt was shaped like a gun, the blade long and mysterious with carvings on it.

"Really now Kayden...you shouldn't have done that."

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE PARADOX. YOU AND ME, ONE ON ONE! IF I WIN, YOU BRING MY FATHER BACK."

Paradox looked down at Maven. "Very well, and the loser?"

"EXILE AWAITS."

The dark dragon nodded then out of nowhere, zipped forward and unleashed a rapid assault of sword strikes that took Kayden off guard. Paradox mercilessly pummelled Kayden, busting his head open, and leveling him on the ground. Kayden got to his feet and both of their swords clashed. For a teenager, Kayden ignited his sword on fire and sliced hard at Paradox's shoulder, making him grunt as the dragon threw the wolf back. Kayden growled and slashedrapidly but Paradox simply blocked the slices with one hand, using his sword as a slight sheild as he parried with the tennager.

"My...very impressive Kayden." remarked the dragon. "You've learned from your father."

The red and black wolf roared and ignited his body even more in flames, levitating slightly as he threw fireballs at Paradox. Paradox easily dodged them all and spotted a target and sliced hard at Kayden. Kayden dropped to his knees but got back up and got into a sword lock with Paradox, whom was stronger then Kayden. As Kayden was being driven back, almost down to one knee struggling, he yelled and pushed back with everything he had. Paradox simply side stepped and gave him a hard knee right to the gut. As he shoved Kayden back, Paraodx charged up a large ball of hellfire.

"This ends now, Kayden." he said.

Kayden wasn't going down without a fight though. He quickly knipped up and charged up his own fireball. They fired at the same time and the fireballs clashed in the middle. Kayden used both of his paws to sustain the heat and roared as Paradox slightly struggled with keeping the fireballs in check. With a loud roar, Kayden shoved all of hsi energy into th fireball which slammed both of them into Paradox. Paradox was finally down on one knee, then dropped to both.

"There...pant, pant...I...cough...gasp...beat you..." said Kayden, then fell back and collapsed from exhaustion.

Paradox got to his feet first. "Prince Kayden Seyak, now I am placing you under HOUSE arrest. For assaulting and killing guards and threatning the life of a higher officer."

**END FLASHBACK**

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kayden, who shot up and woke up from his vision. He quickly alerted himself as he looked around quickly, his head making jerky movements. He lay back down and felt his head.

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

Once more, the creature inside of the pod changed shape. He was now a wolf, looking almost exactly like Kaden did. He had spiked hair and wore a spike collar around his neck. He had longer hair and long, paper like bangs coming from his hair. He wore a black cloak as well. The pod slowly opened, the figure sitting up. Just as quickly as he appeared, he had dissapeaed in an instant.

**XTREME ISLAND**

As if Kaden couldn't get any rest or peace, he suddenly felt something wrenching, clawing inside of his head. He groaned in agony and pain as he blacked out and appeared in the same pitch black enivronment, only this time he wasn't alone. Standing before him was the black wolf. Kaden growled and dropped to his knees.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!" he screamed in frustration.

"You know damn well what I want Kayden." said the wolf, his voice like Kaden's only slightly distorted.

"Who are you?" said Kayden, getting to his feet at least.

The black wolf smirked. "Mere fragments of your dark past. The forgotten memories of who you really are."

Kayden drew his blaster and unleashed the sword rifle. "I don't listen to people with riddles. I'm going to ask you again, who the hell are you??"

The creature unclipped the clips on his cloak. "Don't you see Kayden? I'm you. All of the darkness buried inside of you, it's me, in the flesh. You're standing before your darkest nightmare."


	16. The Last Alliance

The wolf boy stood in pure shock at what he was seeing. Despite everything he had had been through, all of the demons he had conquered within himself, he was standing in front of a monster that had been hiding inside of him for too long. A monster driven by hate, consumed by fear and revenge, created from the guilt, the pain, the regret, the sorrow, all of that created the creature before him.

"Surprised Kayden?" said the creature, fully letting his cloak drop to the ground. "You've only brought this upon yourself."

"You're not real." Said Kaden. "You're a liar!"

The creature walked towards Kayden. The wolf wanted to strike, but something within him was holding him back. The creature simply walked slowly around Kayden, helpess to do anything.

"You must be asking yourself…how can somebody or something like me exist inside of you? Inside of every creature in this world there is a choice. A positive, or a negative. I am simply born from all the negative choices. I am born from the hatred that lies deep inside of you against Paradox. I am the guilt of not being able to save your father. I am the sorrow of you losing Destiny. I am the pain from when you were banished to earth and almost died…I'm you Kayden. You'll have to believe it."

Kayden said nothing. "So you've been the one sending me all these memories."

"The realization hurts doesn't it? Yes, I've been the one reminding you of everything you aren't and never will be. Your anger drives me…it gives me more strength…"

The wolf boy looked at the creature. "Who are you?"

The creature laughed. "I…am Raix."

"Well Raix…how do you think you can beat me?"

"By watching you suffer."

Kaden suddenly felt something ripping inside of his head, he held his head and screamed in pain, the pain like electricity all over his body. He growled and tried to stand up, but was driven back down by Raix, who put his hand on the sword rifle and watched as a duplicatewas created in his hand. He brought his sword up to strike down Kayden, but suddenly, Kayden brought up his sword. He pushed Raix back.

"Forget it!" yelled Kaden. "I'm going to defeat you Raix!"

Raix smirked and spun his sword around, giving him the Bring It sign with his hand. Kayden rushed forward and their swords clashed. Kayden was surprised to find Raix had the same strength as himself. Raix simply side stepped all of Kayden's strength and brought his knee up, Kayden's face crashing into it. His nose bleeding, Kayden wiped the blood from his nose and focused his energy. The wolf roared and lunged forward. Raix snapped his fingers and time slowed down, the color inverting. Raix charged up a dark fireball and started time again, sending the fireball right at Kayden. Kayden howled with pain as he was blasted back.Raix simply watched with amusement.

"Face it..." he said. "You can't ever defeat me. You're NOTHING."

Kayden was hurt but then he felt something inside of him, like a venom going through his veins. It was pure darkness. Kayden rose to his feet and started chuckling evilly.

"What's so funny, boy?" he said, glaring.

Kayden's entire body turned black as darkness started glowing around him. Raix, surprised at what was going on, watched as Kayden's eyes lit up with darkness. With agility that even Raix couldn't stop, Kayden dashed rapidly around Raix, trapping him in a fire tornado. Kayden levitated and drew a dark flame circle with hsi paws and charged up a large fireball.

"INFERNOA!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as the fireball was thrown into Raix, he was blasted back and knocked onto one knee. He panted and looked up at Kayden.

"Well...pant...I see you're getting better...don't think you've beaten me yet. This is only the beginning..."

Raix slowly dissapeared in a cloud of smoke and a sword hilt appeared in front of Kayden. The wolf gasped. It was his father's sword. But as he grabbed a hold of it, he passed out.

"….kayden….Kayden!….KAYDEN WAKE UP!" yelled a voice.

Kayden opened his eyes and found himself on the roof, it was morning. Leyla was in front of him.

"Uggh…my head hurts…" said Kayden.

"What were you doing up here? And what's this thing you have?" she asked.

Kayden looked down at the sword hilt. _So it wasn't a dream…_

Leyla helped Kayden up. "Come on!" she said. "I have great news! We have the blueprints to the Death Egg!"

Kayden got up. "All right, where are the others?"

"Downstairs. They're waiting for you."

Kayden got up and went to his room, putting the sword hilt on his desk. He went down to the small library and found everyone there. Leyla was showing the blueprints.

"Allright, the Death Egg is going to be here in less the 72 hours." Said Leyla. "With any luck, we can stop it before then. It's destination, right in the middle of Metropolis. The Nega Canon has a blast radius of up to 9000 miles, more then enough to wipe out the entire realm. The defense shields aren't operational yet, but they have two stations where they are being controlled at in 2 different locations. One is in the forest of Knothole. The second one is underground."

"So we can just shut them both down and we can blow it up right?" said Bastian.

"Wrong." Said Shadow. "Look at this, the entire structure is made of indestructible titanium alloy. Our rockets, missiles, nothing is going to make a scratch on it. Even with the shield off, we still don't stand even the slightest chance of harming it. Not only do they have the Nega Canon, they have turrets, homing missiles, more artillery and more defense ships then the entire Grand Army."

Mario looked at Sonic. "My men can help, along with anything else you need."

Sonic nodded. "Are our ships powerful enough to survive the blasts from the turrets and missiles Leyla?"

"Almost. I've been redesigning our ships, trying to make them faster, stronger, and durable. I think I may have an idea." Said Leyla. "3 of our ships can take on the Death Egg, all six of us can get inside and take on the security inside."

"Do we have any extra plans to fall back on?" said Kayden.

"Yes. All six of our ships are equipped with 1 Implosion detonator. Now there is a small duct inside of here that is big enough to fit two of our ships. Through this duct will take us right to the core. What we have to do is launch two implosion missles into the core, then we need to evacuate. The resulting implosions will destroy the ship, hopefully with enough time to redirect the canon shot." Said Bastian.

"So that's our plan?" said Kayden. "That's pretty much hit and run, but it's very risky. How many ships do each of your fleets have Sonic?"

"Plenty. I reckon around 20,000 troops, 9000 ships." said the blue hedgehog.

"And you Mario?" asked Kayden.

"The Royal Army will be enough. 50,000 troops and with 12,000 ships." Said Mario.

"Allright." Said Leyla. "Sonic and Mario, you two gather the troops, get them ready for battle. Shadow will lead the battalion. Now I'm warning you all, if we mess this up, the fate of the entire realm is lost. We are the only hope left to stop the Death Egg."

Kayden walked off and slowly went outside, walking to one of the cliffs.

"Your plan just might work." Said a voice.

Kayden turned and was face to face with his father's ghost.

"Dad…" said the wolf.

"It's good to see you again son."

Kayden was in shock, looking at his father. "It has…4 whole years it's been."

Maven smiled then opened his arms. Kayden's eyes slowly fileld with tears as he embraced his father, letting the tears of loneliness drip down his face.

"I swear to you father, I will avenge you. Paradox will die and it will be me that kills him."

"Careful my son…revenge is a dangerous path to walk. There is no satisfaction or redemption waiting on the other side." Said Maven.

"I know, father. I won't let him ever get away with killing you. I saved your sword. Well, what's left of it."

"Yes. The sword was split into 4 different pieces. This is your only hope to defeat both Raix and Paradox. You do not have much time."

The father and son looked into the sunset.

"The pieces are in place." Said Kayden. "The last stand begins."


	17. In The Air, On The Ground

**DR. EGGMAN'S FLYING AIRBASE**

Throughout the sky were a million battleships. They glided slowly through the air, protecting a huge air carrier. The dark shadow of the Death Egg loomed over the battalion. From the command center where Eggman and Silver, cloaked in black robes signifying their allegiance with the Ministry.

"Silver…" said Eggman. "Are we on schedule?"

"Yes." Said Silver. "We should be at the Mushroom Kingdom very soon. All of our weapons are locked, loaded, and ready."

"Good. Maybe now you can finally wipe out that pathetic kingdom." Said Eggman. "I will send Xiara down to the kingdom to pick up my 'package' now."

Silver nodded. "Our weapons and our fleet are more then powerful enough to destroy this kingdom. This should be no hard task."

"What about Mario? He still is around."

"Mario isn't part of this equation. The Metropolis and Mushroom kingdoms are still at war. They will never side with one another."

Eggman took his seat in the control chair, putting on a headset and pressing a few buttons.

"This is Eggman, Air Security, do you have a visual of any intruders?"

There was only static on the other side.

"I repeat, this is Eggman, Air Security do you copy?"

Still no signal. Without warning, the ship next to them exploded. Three jets flew threw the air, circling around the control ship.

"Well, well, long time no see Eggman!" said a voice through the headset.

"No! SONIC?!" yelled Eggman.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me!" laughed Sonic. "Head back home okay? I got a job to do here."

"Strange Sonic…" said Silver. "Defending your rival's castle is not something anyone would see from you."

"Well what can I say, I change just as quickly as I run!" said Sonic. The line went staticy again. The three jets assembled in a wing formation. In the middle was a blue jet with Sonic. Shadow to his left, Leyla and to his right.

"Allright, I intercepted a message from Eggman!" said Leyla. "He's sent Xiara to go after Peach!"

"Why would he do that?" said Sonic.

"Because…" said Shadow. "Everybody has pressure points. For Mario, it's Peach. I fear that Xiara might kill her, or most likely, possess her."

"Well then we got to do something about then!" said Leyla

"No." said Shadow. "Kayden sent us to go after the shield generator within his base! So that's what we came here for. So let's do this!"

A large squad of jets zoomed through the air, lasers and missles firing wildly at the three hero jets. Shadow and Leyla used their skills to evade the jets, often tricking them into blowing up their own squadron. Shadow glided through the air, diving in and out of the ships, distracting them to protect Leyla.

"Dear god, you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Leyla. "There's enough ships here to blast the realm into pieces!"

Leyla watched Shadow's back with laser shots, helping him take down three battalion battleships.

Not used to flying aircrafts, Sonic had a very hard time fending for himself. Multiple fighter ships fired rockets, just barely breezing past the hedgehog's jet wings. Sonic had to quickly think as the fighters were ganging on him. He looked down at his wrist where his morpher was and thought for a moment.

"Henshin." he said, activating his morpher and switching to his battlesuit. He quickly ejected himself from the jet as it was blown to pieces, he sprouted his mechanical wings and drew his steel chain whip. As fighters attempted to get a whack in at the blue blur, Sonic now used his super sonic speed and whip to spin dash through fighters and slice through them with his wings. As he realized he had been surrounded, he swiftly spun rapidly around, creating a minature tornado. He used his whip and then threw it right into the middle of the tornado, causing multiple explosions. Togethor, all three of them fought off the rest of the rest of the smaller ships.

Eventuall, Shadow saw his spot and launched himself out of his ship as his too was blasted to pieces. Using Chaos Control, he warped into the main battleship.

"What's going on in there?" said Leyla.

Shadow crept behind some barrels as a few robots went past. "Security is pretty low in here. Where's Eggman at?"

"He should be in the main control tower. Just take the elevator up." Said Sonic. "Be careful though. Something tells me this isn't going to be easy."

"Hopefully Mario got my transmission." said Leyla. "Shadow's doing his job right, now it's up to Mario."

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM-TOAD TOWN RUINS**

The smell of rotten charcoal and burnt wood still kept it's heavy stench in the area. Through the grey mist stepped two black cloaked figures. The one on the right revealed itself to be Xiara. She turned her head to the other cloaked figure.

"Are you ready, my young protege?" said Xiara.

The second black cloaked figure removed their hood to reveal his identity as Duigi. "Yes, master..."

"Good." said Xiara. "Your new mission, get the to the castle and KILL Princess Peach."

Duigi nodded and used his teleportation move to warp to the castle. The Toad Warriors were alarmed at what they were seeing as one bravely charged forward, only to be impaled by a hard lance that Duigi had drawn. He tossed the warrior off the lance with a blur, sliced the other toad in half. The dark Luigi looked up at the castle door and smirked. Placing his hand on it, it started to creak and rust. Within seconds, the door was nothing but a rusty frame. A flick of his hand, the door went down with ease. Brave toad warriors fought to protect the castle, but Duigi eliminated each and every one of them until he reached the throne room where he knocked the door right off it's hinges. Peach, wide eyed gazed at Duigi.

"L...Luigi? What are you doing in that cloak?" she asked, very worried.

Duigi remained silent and stalked Peach, walking at a very steady pace. He drawed his weapon and got ready to strike until a figure crashed through an overheard window and threw the princess out of the way, blocking the shot with his sword.

"Mario!" yelled Peach.

"Get out of here Peach," said Mario. "I'll deal with Luigi."

Peach nodded and quickly escaped, Mario turning his attention back to Luigi.

"Do you really want to face me, brother?" said Duigi.

"You're not the Luigi I rememmber." said Mario, glaring. "You have disrespect our own parents, burned their tombstones, and you've allowed yourself to be corrupted by Xiara and if you will not listen to me, then you have left me no other choice."


	18. Eye in the Sky

**XTREME ISLAND**

The door to the small beach house opened, the young falcon boy entering through. He slowly made his way to the library area where Kayden sat in one of the chairs, eyes absent mindedly looking at some of the books, rubbing his fingers through his soft black hair. Ever since Kayden's encounter with Raix, the wolf boy had not said more then two words, wanting mostly to be isolated from his team. Bastian made his way over to Kayden and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Kaden?" asked Bastian.

The young wolf boy didn't avert his eyes.

"Kayden, you haven't said anything at all man. What's going on?"

Kayden remained silent, fingers gently grazing along the smooth texture of the book pages.

"Do you think people deserve second chances Bastian?" asked Kayden, his voice remaining soft and quiet.

"…I don't know." Said Bastian. "What has this got to do with anything?"

Kayden put down the book and looked over to Bastian. "If someone makes a mistake, a big mistake, should that person have to pay for his actions every single day of their lives?"

Bastian looked at the book Kayden had. "I believe so…why do you ask? What's been up on your mind Kayden?"

"I'm just looking for a sign."

"Sign?" asked Bastian, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"That I can turn a negative into a positive."

The falcon sighed and stretched back. "Look, Kayden…we've known one another for like what, 3 years now? I first met you in the wastelands, I helped you. What happened to your dad, wasn't your fault."

Kayden sighed. "I...I just...he was there...right in front of me...my own father, wounded and bleeding...dieing...the feeling of the sword hilt on my paws, the moment Paradox drew first blood from me...I felt it. It was like I was actually there. But...that...thing...I had become...the darkness inside me...it consumed me. That is how I lost to Paradox. Because of my mistakes, I put my own soul at risk. I failed my father, and I have failed my family."

"You haven't." said Bastian, putting a talon on his shoulder. "That thing, Raix, or whatever the hell happened to you in the past, is the past. I know it's stupid, but you can't keep thinking about the past! Sometimes you just got to go with the flow and move on. We're in this togethor. No matter what man. Look, I got a transmission from Leyla a while ago. They didn't have a shield generator underground, the real shield generator is in Eggman's Flying Base. Eggman has sent Xiara and Duigi after Peach, and a black wolf has been spotted in Knothole Village!"

Kayden immediately stood up. "Get your suit on and meet me in the hanger, we got a job to do."

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

Mario and Duigi, former brothers now bitter enemies stood across from one another. Both of them had their weapons drawn, both prepared to strike. Mario's was heartborken at the mere fact of having to attack his own brother, knowing the alternative would be death for himself. There was no other choice.

"Pity really..." said Duigi, "You should have viewed me as your equal instead of your underling."

"Look, what happened in the past wasn't my fault! Luigi, you can't do this to our kingdom! Think of your people! Think of your love! Think of what a great ruler you have become for our people! THIS ISN'T WHAT OUR FAMILY WANTS! IT IS YOU WHO ARE DESTROYING IT!"

Duigi smirked. "I have, and it is all a lie!"

Duigi ran forward and tried an uppercut which Mario blocked into a back kick. Duigi came back with a hard punch and then drew his staff, spinning it with skill while Mario blocked with a cyber sword, a gift given to him by Kayden. They fought hard against one another, until the doors to the throne room opened and in stepped a young woman with a yellow dress.

"Daisy!" yelled Mario. "Get out of here now!"

Daisy looked at what she was seeing. "...Luigi?"

Duigi stopped and turned to Daisy, with a glare in his eyes. "What do you want?"

Daisy was almost heartbroken. "What are you doing to Mario?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Daisy then stood between Mario and Duigi.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it. What is wrong with you? Why do you have a black cloak on?"

The new black warrior said nothing. "...Get out of my way, Daisy."

Daisy didn't, but instead walked right up to Duigi and kissed him, then put her hand on his cheek. "Please...my love...you're breaking my heart...don't you love me?"

Duigi simply stood back, then violently slapped her. Then he grabbed her throat and held her up by one hand.

"Not anymore..." he said.

"LUIGI NO!!!!!!!!" yelled Mario.

But what Mario had feared had just come true.

**DR. EGGMAN'S FLYING BASE**

The black blur zoomed upon the top of the aircrafts, disabling security turrets and fighting off any guards he could get rid off. Leyla and Sonic watched from above.

"Security's pretty tight in there Shadow." said Leyla. "The Death Egg Sheild Generator is in the control room."

"Stay on your guard though." said Sonic. "Radar is picking up some enemies heading your way. Heavily armored, your Demon Bow won't make a scratch."

Shadow pulled out his morpher and hid behind a wall. "This will though...HENSHIN!"

The black hedgehog flipped open his morhper and activated it, giving him his dark battlesuit. He stepped out behind the wall to meet several egg-robots with heavily armored buddies behind them. The robots immeidatley sent missles and rockets towards Shadow, but within a blink of an eye, Shadow drew his chakras and threw them like boomerangs, slicing through the rockets causing them to explode around Shadow. The robots expected an easy fight, but they soon realized that the rockets had only made Shadow's suit stronger.

"You think you can beat me?" yelled Shadow. "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!"

The robots ran towards Shadow as Shadow ran forward as well. He front flipped over one of the robots, holding out his chakra to slice right through the robot's hard steel. He then drew another chakra and as the robots surrounded him, he twisted his arms around him, then released the chakras, extending his arms as the chakras swirled around him and sliced through all the roobts. Shadow then felt the power of darkness inside of him as he pulled out his demon bow and then shot an arrow that went right through the last robot, Shadow running forward and using a spin kick to destory the last robot. Shadow released his battlesuit and reverted to his normal self. Suddenly, he heard mocking like clapping. Shadow turned to find a lareg ball of pyshic energy coming right at him, blasting him hard against the wall. In front of him was Silver, clad in his black cloak.

"Well well...looks like Shadow got a new toy..." said Silver.

Shadow got up and ran forward but Silver held up a barrier of energy to stop him.

"You thought by using a Dark Knuckles to hurt Leyla, you thought you could get away with hurting her?" said Shadow. "Think again!"

Silver simply smirked. "It could have been worse Shadow...I could have snapped her neck..."

Shadow growled and broke through the barrier, hitting the white hedgehog with hard punches and a heel kick, sending Silver skidding across the floor.

"So that's how it's gonna be now huh?" said Silver, putting on spike gloves and a dark cyber sword. "Bring it!"


	19. The First Strike

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM-THRONE ROOM**

The sickening sound of steel piercing flesh horrifed Mario as he watched the blade go right through Daisy. A few seconds later, Duigi withdrew his blad and looked at Mario.

"I told you, brother. Some sacrifices must be made." he said, dissapearing in a cloud of darkness.

The red capped plumber watched as Daisy fell to the ground, limp. Just then, Peach entered and screamed as she saw Daisy, running quickly to her.

"WHO DID THIS TO HER???" she shrieked, eyes pouring with tears.

Mario quickly picked Daisy up.

"Luigi."

Peach stopped crying, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"...no that's impossible." she said. "Luigi could never do that."

"I'm afraid he did, Princess." he said. He slowly grazed Daisy's cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Daisy...I will stop Luigi from killing anyone else. You have my word."

**KNOTHOLE FOREST**

Kayden and Bastian watched from the shades of a bush, looking out to the building, which housed the shield generator. The area was indeed heavily guarded, SWATbots all around and a laser grid fence to block out everyone. The red and black wolf closed his eyes and turned on his night vision, gazing out of the bushes to check for any hidden traps. He turned his head to the falcon.

"Too much security for us to handle…" he said. "Eggman really believe in top notch security."

Bastian peered through the bushes. "Maybe we can distract them?"

"These aren't the robots we dealt with on our last mission Bastian. These are state of the art SWATbots that we're dealing with."

The falcon pulled out one of his sword hilts and held it. "Got any plans Kay Kay?"

The black and red wolf looked directly through the bushes and the security grid. He thought for a moment then looked back at Bastian.

"Let's hope we can put your Invisibility to work. I think if you sneak through the laser grid, the rest shouldn't be tough."

Bastian nodded and closed his eyes, turning himself invisible. He neared the laser grid fence, the SWATbots unaware of his presence. Quietly, he leaped through the laser grid fence, without the alarm going off. Gazing at the bunker before him, he slowly made his way to the front. He looked around and saw an air vent, near the side. Using his telekensis, he made the screws loosen on the air vent duct, pulling the cover off and levitating slightly off the floor. He hopped onto it and slid into the air vent, putting the cover back on just as quickly. Kayden wiped his forehead and sliped his headset on. Bastian got on his back and slipped on his own.

"Ok. I'm in." he said.

"Good. Now, you know where to go."

Bastian gulped. "Err...can we run over it again?"

Kayden sighed. "Make your way through the air vent to the security console room. Find the generator room. When you get there, upload the virus into the terminal. That wil start a time bomb, giving you about 15 minutes to escape. I've given you a copy of the virus just in case you lose the original. Remmember, smooth as silk. Don't waste any time with the guards. Upload the virus and get the hell out of there. I'll be outsid to make sure no SWATbots find out what's going on. Got it now?"

"Yeah, now I do. Smooth as silk. Ready?"

"Ready."

Bastian nodded and quietly slid through the air vents. Quietly, he made his way to the security console room where he looked down to see two guards patrolling the outside of the door while the inside was empty. Bastian opened the vent leading into the security console room and gazed at all the screens. Picking up a pen, he wrote a number down on his arm and quickly jumped back into the vent where he crawled for a half an hour.

Kayden meanwhile was preparing an EMP bomb in one hand. He thought for a moment and then assembled another one. He put them both in his hands and threw them both at the same time. One EMP hit the laser grid fence, immediatley shutting it off. The SWATbots took notice but the second EMP landed in the middle of the robots, the pulse shutting them all off. Kayden smirked and shot a blaster shot at the cameras and hacked and slashed through the swat bots.

Bastian meanwhile had taken a detour, deciding to go a shorter way. He unhooked the vent and dropped down only to land right in front of a security tank.

"...Shit." he said, quickly rolling out of the way. But it was too late. The security tank had seen Bastian and turned on, it's guns loading up as the spiked steamroller attachment on the front fired up. The falcon only had one choice now: RUN.

**DR. EGGMAN'S FLYING FORTRESS-BRIDGE**

Shadow launched himself forward, firing rapd fire lefts and rights. Silver, to Shadow's amazement moved like a blur, dodging all the punches and double palm thrusting Shadow into the wall. Silver smirked as he watched Shadow get back up. He drew both Chakras from his belt and threw them at Silver, charging forward while shooting both of his hand guns. Silver dropped to the floor and dodged the bullets by rolling forward and using his hands to propel himself up.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" laughed Silver, throwing his cyber sword at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodged and retrieved both his chakras. He watched Silver leap off the platform onto a scaffold below. Shadow grabbed the banister and dove down, double kicking Silver which allowed Shadow to block most of Silver's punches, giving him a hard knee in the gut and a haymaker. Silver blasted Shadow into the ship with a hard PSI wave then hovered over and watched as multiple machine guns whirled around him.

Shadow watched carefully at what Silver would do next. 25 machine guns fired at the same time and Shadow brought up his chakras, swirling them like chainsaws to block all the shots. When Silver ran out of bullets, Shadow fired dark whip like slashes at Silver, picking him up and spinning him with his leg, throwing him into the air. Shadow teleported up and used Silver like a mid air punching bag until a dark energy blast sent Silver rocketing into the generator room.

Leyla watched from her ship and smirked. "Time for some payback..."

The rubble collected and Shadow was blasted back off the ship, landing on Leyla's ship. Silver arose and started running along the ship. Shadow shot multiple bullets at Silver, skillfully dodging them all. Leyla nodded and boosted the ship faster, Shadow leaping off and tackling Silver to the ground. Silver kicked him off and nailed him with hard forearm shots, then kicks directed to Shadow's legs.

Leyla armed her guns on the ships and turned her attention to the exposed sheild generator. Suddenly, wild gunfire boucned off the hull of Leyla's ship. She turned to find Dr. Eggman, in his aircraft, attempting to shoot her down. Sonic watched and started to distract Eggman with wild shots.

"Hehe, he never learns does he?" She said, smirking as she placed a hold disk on the ground, then tossing it out, making it look like she was dead as the fake Leyla plummeted to the sea. Eggman laughed in triumph but Leyla saw her chance as she grabbed the canister holding the virus as Shadow sliced at Silver's chest with his chakra. Both Eggman and Silver watched in horror as Shadow watched the canister fly towards the generator. With split second timing, Shadow shot a bullet right at the canister, bursting it open as it landed right in the generator. Dead silence, then a deafing sonic boom as the entire ship exploded. The blast sent Silver slamming into Dr. Eggman's vehicle, knocking them both down.

"ALL YOURS SHADOW!" yelled Leyla.

Shadow nodded and created the Dark Halo with his chakras, throwing them at the aircraft with 9 precise boomerang slices. After he got them back, Shadow emitted red energy from him as he drew a Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS...BLAST!!!!" he yelled, sending a charged dark ball of Chaos energy slamming into the aircraft, destroying the ship. A series of chain reactions caused the entire fleet to explode as Shadow was rocketed from the explosion, landing onto Leyla's ship. He climbed in and reverted to his old form, sitting in the seat behind Leyla. Sonic drove up next to Leyla.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! WOO!" he yelled, celebrating in the ship.

Leyla giggled as she watched and turned to Shadow, kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"One down, one to go baby."


	20. Team Power

Bullets ricocheted off the walls as the security tank chased after the rebel falcon. Bastion was running for his life as he dodged all the bullets, running at a faster speed then he had usually gone. His heart was pounding, his mind was racing, all he could do was run. He darted through the corridors and eventually saw his chance. He quickly put one hand up and brought a column down in front of him. With split second timing, he leaped forward and turned around in the air, slicing through the column. The column split and the corridor became clouded with dust.

The droid stopped, it's scanners sensing the nearby area. The dust had settled and the falcon was nowhere to be seen. Bastion however had climbed through a vent and now was on the upper floor. He panted and fixed his headset, pressing a button.

"Bastion, you ok?" said Kayden, through the headset.

"I almost had my body full of bullets since I came out the wrong way, but I…I think I'm safe."

"Are you anywhere near the shield generator rooms?"

Bastion looked around and brought up a 3D map on his watch. The room was not far from where he was.

"I'm close…" said Bastion, panting and trying to slow his heart down. "I think."

"Just keep going, I'm handling things out here."

Bastion nodded. "Allright. I'm out."

Bastion drew both of his cyber swords and turned on his invisibility, looking around for any signs of life. He slowly walked on the metal surface, his boots making a soft clank noise. The tank, he could sense, was still below him so he remained silent. Eventually, he reached another air vent where he jumped through it and landed in the shield generator room.

"Hehehe…jackpot." Smirked Bastion. He walked to the computer and took out the container containing the virus. Looking around first, he plugged the container into a slot and waited. All of a sudden, the door was blasted down. Bastion had little time to react as the door blasted into him, flattening against the wall. The droid fired several clips of bullets into the door and the machine gun whirred down. There was dead silence as the door feel down, the bullets levitated in mid air in front of Bastion.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, letting the bullets drop to the floor.

The droid made several clicking sounds as two pumps came out from under the tank, levitating it. It titled back and gained a head along with arms and legs. It was massive to say the least. Bastion looked up and whistled in impression.

"Ok, that's new." He said, drawing both of his cyber swords and his morpher. "Let's dance, tin can. HENSHIN!"

**A/N: COUGHTRANSFORMERSCOUGH **

Bastion gained his battlesuit and before he landed on the ground, the robot grabbed him and threw Bastion through the wall to the outside . Kayden noticed this and ran to Bastion's aid.

"So much for the subtle approach huh?" said Bastion.

Kayden nodded and drew his sword rifle. "Yeah. We can take him on our own."

The droid stepped through the broken wall and it expanded, sucking in the bunker behind him to became as large as a skyscraper. Kayden watched this time and it was his turn to whistle.

"Damn. On second thought, we're gonna need some help." Kayden quickly pressed a few buttons on his wrist watch and waited. He saw his ship hovering above him and looked at Bastion. Kadyen spring jumped up to the cock pit and hauled Bastion in, closing the cockpit.

"Hopefully Leyla, Shadow, and Sonic got my message." said Kayden. He blasted himself upwards, level to the giant's face. Bastion watched the droid's hands replace themselves with a sword and a sheild. Kayden fired multiple fireballs, but the sheild blocked it.

The robot tried swatting at the ship, but it dodged as well. Bastion opened the cockpit and held it back, firing dark purple streaks at the droid's legs. The droid giant stumbled slightly and dropped to one knee. Kayden wathed and looked at Bastion.

"Take control of the jet, I'll be right back." he said.

Kayden jumped out and landed on top of the droid's head. The droid tried to swat him off, but Kayden dug his sword into the back of the droid's head. he slid down and sliced at key points while Bastion fired more streaks at the droid. Eventually, two more jets appeared out of the sky.

"Damn man!" yelled Sonic. "What did you get yourselves into now?"

"About time you showed up guys." said Kayden, holding onto the droid for dear life. "A little help would be appreciated!"

Shadow responded and drew his demon bow, shooting two at a time as Leyla charged up thunderballs. The two ships lined up side by side as Kayden blasted the sheild apart with a wild slash. Bastion and Leyla jumped in the air with Kayden and they formed a symbol in mid air as they combined powers.

"EXULTIMATIUM!" they yelled as a huge deafening blast blasted right through the droid, destroying the terminal and the droid in the process.

"Awesome job!" yelled Sonic, giving his trademark thumbs up.

Kayden, Leyla, and Bastion landed on the floor while Sonic and Shadow landed down next to them.

"That should do it." said Kayden. "Both terminals are destroyed. That just leaves Eggman."

"Already taken care of." said Shadow. "We killed him, along with Silver."

Bastion jumped in the air. "Booyah! We're home free now!"

Leyla hugged Kayden and gave him his usual kiss on the cheek. "Good job out there, hun."

Kayden nodded and looked at his team mates. "Let's go. We need to restock and get ready for the final attack."

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

Paradox watched the terminal being destroyed and watched Kayden and Bastion's battles. Raix stood next to him.

"Not bad..." said Raix. "The Death Egg is gonna blow them apart."

Paradox nodded. "Everything is going as planned. Prepare Duigi and both of you get to the Death Egg. I want our guests to be welcomed in, not the other way around. Understood?"

Raix nodded and kneeled. "Yes, sir."


	21. Final Preparations

**XTREME ISLAND-LEYLA'S WORKSHOP**

Peace and quiet was the tempo for this night. The Death Egg shield generators had been destroyed, Eggman and Bowser were defeated and destroyed, Knuckles and Tails had been restored, and the time for the strike was upon the young team. Leyla, had isolated herself from the others. She had spent the entire day, working on new gadgets. She sat in her workshop, blueprints strewn across the floor and a humongous object, draped over with a large cloak.

The door to her workshop opened and in stepped the wolf captain, Kayden.

"Leyla?" he asked, looking around. He shrugged and stepped through the door, closing it behind him. He was out of his Xtreme Heroes uniform, wearing a casual black day-go-tee and black sweatpants with red flames. He fixed his wristbands and walked through the workshop slowly, his paws in his pockets. Around him were odd shaped gadgets Leyla had been using. He noticed the blueprints on the ground and the familar "Fly in the Freedom" song coming from under a vehicle. The dark red wolf smiled and walked over to the thing, squatting on his knees.

"Hey." he said.

Leyla slid out from under the vehicle on a slide. She was wearing a yellow bikini top and sweatpants. Kayden didn't want to notice, but she wasn't wearing any panties.

"You rang, hun?" she asked, sitting up and stretching. "What's on your mind?"

"...Can't sleep."

Leyla chuckled. "You never get a good night's sleep huh?"

"I guess not..." Kayden glanced over to a photo on the wall with Shadow and Leyla on the beach. He smiled at that and looked down at Leyla, seeing Solarity for a brief second. Leyla looekd confused.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked.

Kayden lightly shook his head and looked back at Leyla. "Uh...nothing."

Leyla smiled and looked at him. "It's her isn't it? You miss her, don't you babe?"

Kayden paused but nodded slowly. Leyla looked at him.

"I know how it feels to be in love. I've got the best man in the world...and I wouldn't want it any other way." she said. "What was Solarity like?"

"A tomboy. She had a gorgeous set of eyes...a body I would run my hands down whenever I got the chance. She could be dead for all I know..."

Leyla gave a pleasent smile and put her paw on Kayden's paw. Kayden looked down at it, then slowly opened his palm. They interlocked fingers and gazed into eachother's eyes.

"She must have been very proud to have had a man like you, Kayden. I think she's very lucky."

Kayden blushed a little but causing Lelya to giggle lightly. Without warning, she pressed her muzzle against his. Immediatley, Kayden felt it was Solarity kissing him and he closed his eyes. He became unaware it was Leyla that he was kissing. Leyla smiled and used her tongue for entrance. Kayden opened his and their tongues wrestled in their mouthes.

"Mmm...you're a good kisser Kayden."

"Look whose talking Solarity..." he said.

Leyla was about to say something, but then she decided to go along with it. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was doing it for a good enough reason. Kayden scooped Leyla up into her arms and they kissed more wildly and Kayden wiped all the stuff off of a table nearby, placing Leyla on it and kising along her neck. She murred and wrapped her paws around his back. Kayden removed his shirt and let Leyla's legs wrap around his waist. Leyla was enjoying every moment of this and she knew she was in for a good time.

**A/N: Lucky number three sex scene! Don't worry, this is the last one! The only reason why I'm doing this is because everyone has been asking me to.**

Leyla moaned at the pleasure she was recieving. Kayden remained unaware of whom he was making love to, but the image of Solarity laid strewn in his mind. Leyla threw off her bikini top, her tail grazing along Kayden's groin. The dark wolf murred, deeping his passionate kissed as he scooped Leyla up again, slamming her against the wall.

"Ohhh god...rough boy...mmm..." she said, Kayden's tongue tickling her along her tummy. "Come on, my room is on the second floor.."

Kayden nodded and walked her up there, closing the door behind him. He placed her on his bed and removed his pants, along with his black boxers. Leyla had never seen Kayden naked before, so she was really blushing. He had a nice six pack, mostly from his training and his pecs were not too big and not too small. His fur, like Shadow's, was neatly groomed and he had a sexy core, along with chiseled legs. It was like he was chiseled from stone and his eyes were the culminating detail on his body. His eyes were like little embers, and his touch was as warm as a fireplace.

"Kayden...you're...wow..." she said, mesmerized by his body. "...very...very...handsome..."

Kayden smiled and got onto the bed, next to whom he thought was Solarity. "Solarity...I love you..."

Leyla blushed. "I love you more...Kayden."

The wolf smiled and looked down at his sthrobbing cock. Leyla giggled some and let her paws graze around it. This indeed was Kayden's first time and he moaned quietly from the pleasure. Leyla giggled some and went down, bending down and used her soft tongue to clean his cock. She then gently massaged, just before slipping his penis into the warm confines of his mouth.

"Yeah...ohhh...damn that feels great..."

Leyla nodded and bobbed her head very slowly up and down his cock. She was more used to it now after her session with Shadow so she was more expierenced this time around. She continued her blowjob, guilt setting in in the back of her mind. Kayden whimpered like a puppy. Now it was Kayden's turn as he pushed her down, taking off her skirt and panties, plugging his mouth down there, tasting his juices. Leyla screamed and held onto his head, howling with pleasure as her back arched up. Kayden then decided to plug his manhood in there, doing long smooth strokes. Leyla held on to him and screamed Kayden's name. They continued through the night until Kayden came for the third and final time. Leyla was sweating and holding onto Kayden still.

"K..Kay..den...I can't f-feel my legs..."

Kayden chuckled some and lightly kissed Leyla. "Only the best for you."

Leyla smiled and used her tail to wrap around Kayden's, holding it lightly. Kayden chuckled but when the horniness wore off and he closed his eyes, he finally realized what he had been doing. Kayden paused and then his eyes widened and he jumped off and he started sweating.

"No oh my god...I...Leyla...I'm so sorry...I oh god I didn't mean to...I thought you were Solarity, honestly...please I'm sorry."

Kayden closed his eyes, thinking he would get a slap from her, but instead, she walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Kayden...I did this for you. I know how much you love Solarity, and I just wanted to help you. I love you just as much as I love Shadow-kunn...and I don't plan on breaking anybody's heart soon. This was just between you and me."

Kayden gulped and looked at her. "...I...sigh...allright. Leyla, thank you."

Leyla smiled and softly kissed his muzzle, licking his lips and hugging her best friend.

**MEANWHILE-HEADQUARTERS TRAINING SIMULATION**

Mario and Sonic stood on a rooftop, facing one another. Sonic was wearing a black coat and sunglasses. Mario wore the same as he fixed his cap.

"Sonic." he said. "I understand you wish to settle this score, but this is not nessecary."

"I know, man. But I just want to see whose the better man. No powers, just a flat out fight."

Mario nodded and drew his curved cyber sword. Sonic cracked his knuckles and got into a pose, giving the Bring It sign with his hand. Mario charged and hit a few punches, Sonic blocked and hit a few kicks, Mario blocked, Sonic sweeped Mario's feet, Mario jumped and hit a thrust kick, Sonic ducked and attempted a throw, Mario rolled and grabbed Sonic by his arm, Sonic threw Mario, he landed on his feet and summeraulted backwards, landing on the edge of the roofttop with expert percision. Sonic charged and with a split second decision, turned his momentum into a front shoulder chest kick. Mario stumbled and fell off. The environment around them changed, shifting to the Green Forest in the Sonic zone.

"Oh yeah! You're on my turf now!" said Sonic, dashing off and bouncing off the trees, nailing a series of rapid fire kicks. Mario blocked one of them and hit his own super kick, throwing Sonic back. Sonic charged and hit punches that were blocked, Mario fired back with his own, and eventually, Sonic knocked down Maqrio, jumped on him only for Mario to monkey flip him off, roll back, and pin down Sonic with his forearm against his throat.

"Ok...you win, man..." he said, panting. The simulation around them changed, revealing Sonic and mario to be in two vertical slanted pilot chairs with visors. They opened their eyes and got off, putting their visors down.

Mario smiled and extended his hand. Sonic acknowledged and shook his hand.

**MEANWHILE-JET HANGER**

Bastion sat in his jet, working and fidgeting with the switches. He tried to start his jet but a light explosion was heard as he grunted.

"Damn it..." he said under his breath. He got out of the jet and jumped down only to land in front of Shadow. "Woah Shadow!" he said, chukling. "You almost scared me."

Shadow smiled. "I have that effect on people." He looked up at the ship. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Ship got pretty busted up during that fight in the Knothole Forest. The back thrusters I think got messed up, I had to sped a few hours oiling the flaps trying to get the mud out of them, the cockpit got dented, the ejection seat was jammed, all sorts of shit."

Shadow nodded, not really understanding the physics of Bastion's jet. "I see." he said. "Have you seen Leyla?"

"Nah man, isn't she down at her workshop?"

"That's where I looked first. I saw Kayden talking with her, must have been pretty important."

Bastion nodded. "Do you really love her?"

"Hmm?" he said, turning to the falcon. "Of course I do. More then I'll love anyone else."

"Really?" said Bastion with a smirk. "Were'nt you going to marry Rouge?"

The dark hedgehog nodded. "Leyla won't ever amount to her. What about you, kid? Got anybody special in your heart?"

"Fiona Fox. We dated for a few monthes, till I got my ass kicked by Scourge. He murdered her because he was jealous...sigh..."

Shadow put his hand on Bastion's shoulders. "Looks like we got something in common now."

Bastion nodded. "Are you ready for tommorow?"

"More then ready. I know everyone else. We only have one chance at this."

Bastion nodded and looked up. "Let the bodies hit the floor, man."

**DEATH EGG-CONTROL ROOM**

Raix, Duigi, and Xiara stood in the control room, surveying the realm of Sonic and Mario. Behind them was a large case, a view hole showing a machine.

"Aren't you going to stop them from coming?" asked Duigi.

"That won't be nessecary." said Xiara, putting her hand on Duigi's chest. "We have a little surprise waiting for them."

Raix stood and watched the earth. "Pathetic...and they think they stand a chance. Hmph..." He turned around and walked off. "Just you wait...you and me Kayden will face off very shortly. And when that moment comes, you will never be able to escape your worst nightmare."


	22. The Assault on the Death Egg

**PART THREE: PREPARING THE LAST ASSAULT **

**OUTER SPACE-ABOVE THE PLANET**

Rocketing out of the planet's atmosphere, millions of fighter jets zoomed through the sky, jet streams fading away as they accelerated into the sky. Looking before them, the titanic metal monster: The Death Egg. In front of the fleet were 6 fighter jets, each lined with white and black streaks and an elemental symbol on the side. In the middle was Kayden and Sonic. On Kayden's side was Leyla and Bastion and on Sonic's side was Mario and Shadow. The Death Egg as well was prepped and ready as a swarm of droid fighter jets waited in a barricade like formation. Kayden fixed his helmet and adjusted his hands on the controls.

"Allright, this is it!" said Kayden. "Team, roll call!"

"Leyla, checking in!"

"Bastion, checking in!"

Sonic looked over on his side.

"Shadow, checking in."

"Mario, checking in!"

Kayden turned to Sonic and they both nodded. "TROOPS! ATTACK!"

The immense squadron behind them zoomed past them, leaving them by themselves.

"Team, you know what to do!" said Kayden. "Leyla, Bastion: Follow me! Sonic, Mario, Shadow: Take them out!"

Sonic nodded and zoomed off with Mario and Shadow. Kayden and his team zoomed off in the other direction, avoiding the gunfire and instead circling around to find the vent. The fighter jets gave Kayden's teams some problems but they overcame them by eliminating a huge portion of the droids. Leyla was quickly pressing buttons on her keypad and selected her weapons, hearing the clunk of a metal object fall into the missile silo. She used her machine gun fire to destroy some of the droids and as soon as she got to the missile, she dropped off an orb that erupted into a large sonic boom, destroying even more of the droids. Eventually, all of the barricade droids were destroyed. All six ships lined back into position.

"Good work team!" said Kayden.

Suddenly, the remaining ships behind them exploded as they threw the six ships off course.

"What in the hell was that?!" yelled Shadow.

A sinister feminine laughter echoed throughout the area as a huge, mechanical, behemoth like Cyber Spider crawled along the Death Egg. In the chair was Xiara.

"Not bad…I didn't expect you all to make it through that." She said.

"Xiara!" yelled Mario.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" said Xiara.

Kayden quickly looked around, noticing the vent on the ship that was just big enough to fit 4 ships.

"Shadow, Sonic, Mario!" yelled Kayden. "Let Bastion and Leyla handle Xiara!"

Shadow looked over at Leyla who nodded. "Allright."

The four of them took their opportunity and zoomed through the porthole as the spider covered up all the holes.

"How in the hell can we defeat something that large?" said Bastion.

"Well we have to find a weakness first." Said Leyla. She quickly pressed a few buttons and scanned the cyber spider. It showed red spots on it's 9 legs.

"The legs! That's the weakpoint!" she said.

Bastion nodded and gunned up the engine, zooming down to the spider. Xiara smirked and produced long sharp blades from the legs. She swung them around but Bastion was too skilled of a pilot to be caught. He dropped 3 charges on all nine of the spider's legs, without Xiara noticing. Leyla went to work on the cockpit, firing heavy torpedo blasts mixed with blaster fire. The bullets just bounced off and the torpedoes didn't make a dent.

"Is that the best you got?" she said, chuckling at their efforts. Bastion meanwhile took the distraction and plugged a Super Sonic Boom on the hull of the spider. He then zoomed next to Leyla. The cyber spider then opened it's large mouth and spewed weirdly shaped droids and shot multiple rockets out of the top. Leyla and Bastion outran them and Bastion fired off the charges. The explosions destroyed the legs, but the Super Sonic Boom was jammed and could not be activated. Leyla banged her keyboard in frustration as the Cyber Spider's hull opened and tossed away the Super Sonic Boom.

"Shit." Said Bastion. "This can't get any worse now can it?"

A series of metal cannons and arms came out from underneath, there were now legs coming out of the top and bottom now, nine each, and the cockpit flipped to face Bastion and Leyla, but was covered by a large magnetic shield.

"…me and my big mouth."

**INSIDE THE DEATH EGG-LOADING JUNCTION**

Upon entering the massive metal structure, they arrived at a boarding junction where most of the ships were being unloaded and loaded with weapons and supplies. A lone soldier took notice of the ships and ordered fire, but he wasn't quick enough. All four ships landed and when the touched the floor, another sonic boom was heard as the floor rattled and all of the droids were blasted against the walls. Kayden and Shadow jumped out first, leaving Sonic and Mario in their ships to man the machine guns. Shadow drew his demon bow and Kayden drew his sword rifle. The droids stood no chance against the skill of the wolf and hedgehog. Droid parts lay strewn out all over the floor as Kayden surveyed the area. Kayden put his forearm to his mouth where his watch was.

"Leyla, got a minute to speak?"

All Kayden could hear were blaster shots and explosions.

"NOT AT THE MOMENT! I'M GETTING MY ASS KICKED OUT HERE, KAYDEN!"

Kayden sighed and looked around.

"Look, we just need a 3D map mod downloaded." said Shadow.

A few seconds went by and a 3D map popped up on Kayden's watch. Shadow smiled and thanked Leyla. Sonic and Mario came out of their jets and huddled around Kayden.

"Allright, we take this pathway here up to the control room, take a few elevators up, cut through the unfinished section, kick some ass, break some droids, get to the throne room, shut down the Nega Cannon, and run for our lives. Sound simple enough?"

Sonic smirked. "Whatever happened to blow random shit up for fun?"

"This is serious, Sonic." said Mario.

Kayden looked around and looked at the map, then pointed to a door. "That's the door."

All four of them walked towards the door, but before they even reached the module to open it, it automatically opened, revealing a dark cloaked figure. Kayden quickly brought up his blade, along with Shadow and Sonic. The figure pulled his hood down, revealing himself as Duigi. Mario stepped past Kayden and Shadow.

"You three go on. I'll handle him." he said.

"Are you crazy?" said Sonic. "No way."

Mario looked at Kayden. "Please. I must settle this between me and him."

Sonic and Shadow looked at Kayden who stared at Mario and then slowly nodded. He ran off in the other direction where Duigi stood to face his brother. Mario drew a weird curved sword hilt from his waist and ignited it, the blade slightly curved.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, brother." said Duigi. "I would rather you just surrender now. You know you can't beat me."

Mario gripped his sword tighter. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. Join me brother. Togethor we will be unstoppable. We will rule galaxies with an iron fist, conquer all who oppose us, until there is nothing left to stand in our way."

Mario glared and looked at Duigi. He sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. Now you have left me no choice."


	23. Brother versus Brother

Bastion and Leyla gunned their engines as they raced through the unfinished section of the Death Egg, the metallic arachnid close on their tails. While the two had managed to secure some time for Kayden, Shadow, Sonic, and Mario they were a bit more concerned for their own lives. Both of them knew what Xiara was capable of and they both realized that she was merely toying with them.

"Don't you have any idea on how to defeat this thing Leyla!" yelled Bastion, quickly dodged oncoming laser fire.

The vixen had no answer. Her original plan hadn't worked and coming up with a new one was even harder. She remembered that the Super Sonic Bomb, although tossed off and trapped in a hole on the outside of the Death Egg, was still operational. She looked back at the Cyber Spider, it's hull remained damaged but it was covered from behind.

"Bastion, take it from behind!" she yelled.

Bastion obliged, doing a barrel roll and zipping through another shaft. He waited as the Cyber Spider chased off Leyla. Afterwards, Bastion launched his jet and chased after the Spider. The Spider's back legs turned into long blades and bastion dodged each strike, targeting the back of the damaged hull. Xiara took notice to this and shifted her ship so she could fight off both of them.

"Damn, she must have known this was coming!" said Leyla.

Xiara's laugh echoed through their headsets as she fired more droids and more laser beams. Bastion charged up some of his new weapons and worked heavily on the damaged hull. Leyla meanwhile pounded the keyboard, trying to start up the Super Sonic Boom, but to no avail. The Cyber Spider morphed into a long jet like object as it spun and whacked into the jets.

Bastion growled as he gripped the throttle harder. His frustration was trying to take over his focus, but the falcon refused to give up. Suddenly, he noticed the SSB bomb on the ground. While Leyla kept Xiara at bay, Bastion released a grappling beam on the bomb, pulling it out as it rolled on the outside. Leyla took notice to this and quickly zoomed away.

"What's the matter, tramp?" yelled Xiara. "You can't run from me!"

"Oh yeah?" responded Leyla. "Run from this!"

Bastion launched the SSB high into the air and Leyla used her beam to catapult it right at Xiara. The bomb exploded and a supersonic charge detonated inside of the Spider, the explosion tore apart the metal of the spider as it was blasted apart.

"OH HELL YEAH!" yelled Bastion. "Awesome job Leyla!"

Leyla giggled and flashed a thumbs up.

**INSIDE THE DEATH EGG-INNER CORRIDORS**

Despite no sound in space, Shadow and Kayden could clearly the blast.

"Hopefully that was the Spider." Said Kayden. He brought his forearm to his mouth and pressed a button. "Leyla, do you copy?"

"Yeah, we're here." She said.

Shadow smiled. "Thank god. I assume the blast was-"

"Spider." Said Bastion. "She's blown to smithereens."

"Good." Said the wolf. He put his forearm down and walked with Shadow and Sonic. The hallways were empty, all that remained were charred scrap metal and twisted blasters. Kayden paused for a moment and put his hand to his head.

"You okay?" said Sonic.

Kayden paused and looked up. "He's here. I sense him."

"Who?" said the black hedgehog, crossing his arms.

"Raix. I know he's here…somewhere."

The two of them nodded and drew their weapons as they entered through the next door.High above them were long, thin walkways that stretched to both sides of the towering ceiling. They stood in a hollowed out floor, shaded by white tiles. Around them were pillars, tall and metallic in size and ominous in structure. As they stood in the middle, a loud clang was heard as the door behind them closed and locked.

"I know this is cliche and all that," said Sonic. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

As if on command, there was loud mechanical, sinister laughter echoing throughout the chamber. A door opened on the right side of the room as a pod was lowered from the ceiling. Upon landing, the pod exploded and from the smoke, dark red eyes glared upon the trio.

"Metal Sonic." said Sonic.

Kayden drew his sword and proceded to attack but Shadow put his forearm against the dark red wolf.

"No Kayden. This is our fight. You go alone."

Kayden looked confused until Shadow looked him in the eyes.

"Allright. I'll take things from here." said the wolf.

Kayden raced off out the other door as it slammed down and locked. Shadow and Sonic got into battle positions as Metal Sonic's arms shifted and morphed. His right arm sprouted a long mechanical blade and his right arm became a hollowed out blaster arm.

"It's been too long." said the mechanical droid.

"And since when have you have learned to talk?" said Sonic.

"There are many improvements that have been added to my arsenal. You and Shadow may have defeated me last time, but you will die before my feet when all is said and done."

**OUTER WALKWAYS OF THE DEATH EGG**

Metal clanged amongst cold steel as Mario and Duigi, brothers bonded by blood now torn apart by the very thing they swore to destroy, stood across from eachother. This was beyond personnel battles; this was a fight to the death and as much as Mario wished it wasn't true, he had to fight. Duigi stood, lance in hand and hatred in his eyes. Mario stood with his curved sword, drawn in a defense posistion.

"You knew this was coming, Mario!" yelled Duigi, running forward with wild swings. Mario dodged the slashes and hit a knee to the gut, followed by a shot in the back of the head with the sword hilt. Duigi got back up and threw out knife like blades which Mario blocked. Mario swung his sword and hit the post. Duigi kicked Mario strongly in the gut and hit him with an upwards slash that knocked Mario off his feet. The red plumber charged fireballs which Duigi replied with his own dark fireballs. Mario took the distraction and tackled Duigi off the walkway. They fell and collided onto an outer area where jets were parked.

Duigi smirked and put his hand on the jet, making his hand meld onto the jet. Mario gasped as Duigi chucked the jet at him. He dodged and thought for a moment, looking over at gas containers. What he thought was dangerous, but it would be worth it. He held the container as Duigi released a wave of fireballs that flew past him. He waited and then chucked the container over his head as the next fireball slammed into it. With split second timing, Mario threw it at Duigi, exploding on impact.

"AGGRGHH!" yelled the dark plumber as he was blasted against the wall. Mario charged and jabbed his sword into the wall, viciously punching his brother with fire punches. Duigi pushed him off and felt his lip, blood slowly trickling out. He growled with anger and charged again. Mario blocked yet again and this time, Duigi tackled him through a window where they landed on a raised platform. Duigi slowly stood up and gazed at Mario.

"You can never defeat me brother." said Duigi. "Your heart won't let you."

"I'm done trying to convice you, Luigi." said Mario. "Fight against it. Your mind is wrong."

Duigi glared and charged up a huge fire blast in his hand. "THE ONLY THING THAT'S WRONG IS YOU!"

With that, Duigi fired off a huge charge of fire that seared against Mario's skin. He was blasted off the platform and through a wall where he hit his head with a sickening thud against a vent. He fell limp to the floor as Duigi hovered to him. He grabbed him by his head and glared at him, pushing the blade against his brother's throat.

"For years I have laid in your shadow, brother." he said. "Tonight I proved I am the better one. You have faced the reality that your fate and your future rests in my hands."

Mario got to his feet and held his gut. "I sense the hatred in your eyes. You have hurt my heart, you have killed Daisy...now you must kill me."

Even Duigi was surprised at what was happening as Mario got onto both of his knees and threw his sword down. He spread his arms and looked at Duigi.

"If you truly hate me...then please...put me out of my misery. Luigi is dead...as am I."

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?? THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! KILL HIM!_

Duigi growled and raised his blade. He roared with rage and swing. Mario closed his eyes and waited. But there was no slice. The blade was inches from his throat as Duigi dropped it and held his head.

"No..."

Mario remained confused as he looked up at Duigi.

_DUIGI! YOU ARE DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER. I COMMAND YOU: KILL MARIO. NOW!_

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled the dark plumber as he clawed at his head. He began ripping at his skin as a dark goo like substance was being ripped apart on his skin. Mario stood up and looked at the events taking place. Duigi roared with anguish as he fully managed to rip the goo off as it materialized off his body. He fell to the floor, passed out.

"LUIGI!" yelled Mario, running to his brother's aid.

Luigi looked groggily up at his brother. "M..M-Mario...I failed you. I...I'm so sorry."

Tears rushed into the red capped man's eyes, he clutched his brother and held him close. The plumber whispered something in Italian as he kissed Luigi's forehead. The green plumber's eyes closed...and Luigi was dead. The tears poured through Mario's eyes like a waterfall. However...his tears of despair...stopped. he glared deeply and rose to his feet.

"Your death is not in vain, brother. I will settle this once and for all."


	24. Final Ascent

**ELEVATOR SHAFTS**

After climbing through many levels, Kayden had reached the elevator shafts. His right sleeve had been shredded open and a cut was still bleeding in plain view. Kayden panted from all of the running and put his blaster rifle in his holster, looking around him as he pressed the elevator button. Immediatley the door opened and Kayden stepped through as the door closed behind him. He activated his morpher and a holographic face of Leyla appeared.

"Leyla, do you have a moment?" he said.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'm in some kind of elevator shaft. Do any shafts lead to the main room?"

Leyla looked through her schematics. "Yes. From my coordinates, you're in the right one I think. Had some trouble on your way up?"

Kayden sighed. "Trouble isn't even close to what's going on here. Every goddamn robot in Eggman's army probobly knows about me!" Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop as static made the lights explode in the elevator. Kayden fell down and stumbled to his feet.

"What the hell was that?? Leyla are you there? ...Leyla?" He tapped at his wrist watch and pressed buttons. "Leyla, come in! Do you read me?"

The elevator jerked again as Kayden fell down. He looked around him and tried to open the doors but the elevator jerked again. "Shit." said the wolf as he looked for an escape. He paused as he looked up at the shaft above him. Pulling out his sword hilt, he shoved it upwards and knocked the shaft off. Kayden climbed out and was met with several Egg-Man robo soldiers waiting for him. The wolf quickly backflipped off the elevator and springed onto the rope as the elevator below him lost the cable and fell to the bottom below.

"Allright guys, you want to play with fire, YOU'RE SO GONNA GET BURNED!"

The wolf drew his sword rifle and shot several shots at the on coming robots. Kayden dodged the machien gun fire and propelled himself off the walls turning into a fireball, using Sonic's homing attacks to quickly take out the barrage of robots on the shafts. Some of the bigger robots tried to drop elevator cars on the wolf, but his super speed agility was too much to stop. Kayden unleashed his fire attacks, knocking off the robots while climbing higher and higher through the shafts.

**INNER CORRIDORS OF THE DEATH EGG**

The walls were riddled with holes as Shadow and Sonic hid bethind two crates while Metal Sonic unleashed multiple bullets from his blasters. Sonic and Shadow nodded at one another as they fought back hard against the metal monster. Sonic tried using his supersonic speed but Metal stopped him at every turn. Shadow tried using his dark chaos energy but it still wasn't enough. Whether it was double team attacks or using their skills, nothing would slow down Metal. Sonic panted as Metal gazed at both Shadow and Sonic.

"There must be some mistake." he said. "You two are weaker then I had prepared for. To think I wasn't using my full force and strength to toy with you."

"Neither were we!" said Sonic. "We're both just getting warmed up!" Sonic reached out in the air and his morpher materilized on his arm. Shadow followed the same as they stood next to eachother.

"HENSHIN!" they both yelled. Sonic rose up and a tornado surrounded him as he gained his battlesuit and whip chain. Shadow rose up and he roared as the dark battlesuit enclosed on his body, drawing his chakras as they both stood in front of Metal.

Metal watched and then switched his metal arm, turning it into a long blade along with his other arm. He started to hover over the floor and dashed forward, swinging like a buzzsaw. Sonic ran off and run up the wall, firing his chain which wrapped around Metal and held him in place. Shadow took the time to fire off dark chaos arrows from his demon bow and then hit a series of slashes with his chakra. Sonic then took his chanin and yanked it back, slamming Metal into the wall as they used him like a bouncing punching bag. Metal fought back by using his bomb drops and super speed. Things went a little more wild when Shadow finally threw both of his chakras into the wall, trapping Metal as Sonic and Shadow both prepared their attacks. Shadow first slashed through Metal 23 times with his chakras then Sonic drilled wind spears into Metal as both Sonic and Shadow charged up their suits.

"EYE OF THE STORM!" yelled Sonic.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled Shadow.

At the same time, they dove and drove themselves into Metal Sonic, a loud guitar riff echoed through the walls while Metal Sonic slid down the wall and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Shadow and Sonic panted as their suits dematerilized, both of them looking down at the fallen metal corpse.

"Please...tell me...it's over..." said Sonic.

"I believe it is." said Shadow. "Let's go."

Sonic nodded and both of them walked out. A small humming noise was heard and both Shadow and Sonic stopped. They turned around and Metla Sonic had risen, levitating off the floor as it stared at the two hedgehogs.

"Can't you just lay down and die already?" said Sonic.

"Command Declined. Shifting to Omega Form."

"Omega Form?" said Shadow.

The humming grew louder as Metal crouched over then leaned back as his body grew. A second coat of armor came over him, his head became bigger, and he became crouched like a wolf as spikes came out from his back with a scorpion tail and two octopus like claws coming out from his back. The humming reached a deafning, distorted roar as the armor grew black and gold, dark chaos energy emitted from his body. Sonic watched with wide eyes as he looked at the new Omega Metal.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR FINAL DESTRUCTION, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"


	25. Taking it to the Limit

**A/N: This is it folks! The final battle of Episode 1! I'm splitting this into different parts for your enjoyment, and the confrontation and tension are going to be electrical tonight! I hope you all enjoy this spectacular climax and I hope you all start reviewing this again soon. Enjoy the final battle!**

The seconds rolled by, the wolf stood within the elevator shaft as it rose to the top. His eyes were full of fire; he wasn't holding anything back this time. For years, Kayden had waited to avenge his father, to rid himself of the guilt and the sorrow within his soul. Tonight he had that chance. He brought out his blaster rifle and paused for a moment, flipping it gently through his hands as he gazed at an emblazoned fire symbol on the right. He had remembered that his father and him had built his first blaster. Kayden took that blueprint to heart and with Leyla's help, turned it into a very trusty sword rifle. He flicked the top back slowly and the energy blade sprouted from the top. He looked at it with a look of revenge before the elevator stopped again.

"Clearance requested for further access." Said a mechanical voice.

Kayden said nothing. He looked up again and drove his blade into the door, slicing it open as he knocked the door down. Kayden looked below him and looked at the wall. Using a tactic from Mario, Kayden leaped off, pressed against the wall, and bounced onto the top of the car. He looked at a device that was keeping the elevator from coming and glared, slicing it apart. The wolf looked down below him and then looked at the wire keeping the car up. He gripped the rope with one hand, sliced it, and the momentum of the falling car sent him skyrocketing through the shaft. He leaned his weight, bounced off the wall and burst through a door, the fire melting the door as he rolled and held his blade in place.

In front of him was a large wide throne room with the end of the room having a glass wall. There was no throne, but a black-cloaked figure stood gazing at the wall. Kayden immediately brought his blade up and walked slowly.

"There have been many conquerors who have tried and laid siege to my kingdom…" said the figure. "And one by one…they have all met the same fate: INSTANT annihilation. Painful defeat."

"The game's are over." Said Kayden. "It's about damn time I avenge my father Paradox!"

The figure chuckled and turned around, removing his hood.

"Paradox is farther away then you can possibly imagine, Kayden."

Kayden glared deeply at the dark wolf. "Raix."

"Surprised to see me?"

"No."

"Well good. Then you're perhaps aware of it?" said Raix, crossing his arms around his chest with a dark smirk.

"Our connection."

"There is no connection. THERE IS NO WAY THAT SOMEONE AS SADISTIC AND COLD HEARTED AS YOU CAN EVER BE A PART OF ME!"

"Oh? Hmhmhmhm…Kayden, I beg to differ. It's your fury that unleashed fire within you that drives you. It was YOU who touched the crystal to give life to me. You've spent all of your life with the pent up rage, frustration, and sorrow of losing your father. Watching him die must have been the worst part, wasn't it Kayden?"

Kayden stood his ground. "My father was a greater father then anyone else. You are not a part of me. I WILL DEFEAT YOU. I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Raix smirked and tore off his clock, unsheathing a cursed energy blade and pointing it at Kayden. "Then prove it."

Kayden's body lit up in fire as he charged, swinging with rage. Raix held one hand behind his back, taunting Kayden as he blocked each shot. Kayden hopped back and charged up a fireball, throwing it at Raix who followed the same and their fireballs collided in the air. Kayden charged and swung his sword, Raix blocked and Raix drove Kayden back while Kayden blocked and swung at every chance he had.

"Really now Kayden," said Raix, blocking the shots with ease. "Your father should be ashamed! You can't fight at all!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kayden as he finally slashed against Raix, driving him back. Raix brought his blade and swung it sideways, unleashing multiple bolts of dark energy. Kayden rolled and slipped on his morpher.

"Try and keep up, boy." Said Raix.

"I'm already one step ahead of you!" yelled Kayden. "HENSHIN!"

Kayden gained his battle suit and he lit up in fire, levitating off the ground as he took the fight to his dark side.

**OBSERVATION DECK**

Sonic and Shadow bounced off the walls again, whamming into Omega Metal with everything they could muster. Omega swatted the two super hedgehogs back again and again before grabbing Sonic in a vice like grip in his hands.

"Resistance is futile, Sonic the Hedgehog." Growled Metal. "Surrender now and I might think of using Mercy for a change."

Shadow charged up a Dark Chaos Energy ball and threw it straight at Metal's face. Metal grunted as a piece of his metal was stripped off. He glared at Shadow and released Sonic. He opened his mouth and a large ball of energy started to grow. Shadow charged up his own ball and Sonic followed as well. All three of them released the energy and even with the combined force of Sonic and Shadow, Metal still held his ground. His scorpion tail and bio-claws were sliced off but Metal had a lot of power left.

"HE'S TOO STRONG SHADOW!" yelled Sonic. "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS NOW!"

Shadow put more energy in and as dark energy surrounded him, he bent back and then hurled all of the energy at Metal, blasting him against the observation glass. The glass broke through and Metal landed on the outer structure of the Death Egg. Sonic and Shadow jumped through and stood before Metal.

"Impressive." Said Metal. "I'm surprised you too can keep up with perfection."

"We're always one step ahead of it!" said Shadow.

Metal then suddenly started vibrating as he howled loudly, unleashing a supersonic boom that blasted Sonic and Shadow back. Metal then teleported and appeared behind Sonic, pointing his blaster arm at his back and unleashing a powerful energy blast that bounced Sonic back. Shadow attempted to save Sonic but Metal unleashed a buzz saw from his hand and slashed hard at Shadow, sending him slamming into the hull of the Death Egg. Metal levitated down and pointed his blaster arm at a helpless Sonic as he lifted him up and pointed his blaster at Sonic's face.

"Goodbye Sonic." Said Metal as the blast finished charged.

But just as Metal was about to blast Sonic, a missile struck him in the head. He turned around and saw Leyla and Bastion unleashing torrents of missiles and machine gun fire. Metal growled and shot his own missiles back. Shadow saw this and very quickly unleashed his chakras into Metal, slicing through the metal once more. Shadow started running circles around Metal, blasting at the metal around his armor.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Metal. "RNGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU METAL!" yelled Shadow. "YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE FASTEST THING ALIVE AND THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! I CAN'T BEAT YOU ON MY OWN, BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT BOTH OF US!"

Metal made a distorted mechanical roar as Sonic reverted back to his super form and unleashed his Wind Chain at Metal, wrapping around him as Sonic started running circles around Metal, enveloping him in a tornado. Shadow took this advantage as he transformed to his Dark Super form, rising up and once more slicing through Metal with his chakras, 59 times this time. Sonic meanwhile had disappeared in space and set his sights on Metal.

"ADMIT DEFEAT HEDGEHOG!" yelled Metal. "YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR LIMIT!"

"Limit?" said Sonic. He started laughing maniacally and started to rev up. "LIMIT?! I'LL GIVE YOU LIMIT!!! TAKE THIS!"

Sonic charged into his Spin Dash form and began spinning at an incredibly fast speed as Shadow charged up a large ball of Dark Chaos energy. Sonic then bent back and then zoomed forward at supersonic speed.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" yelled Shadow.

Sonic sliced a hole straight through Metal, a loud deafening mechanical roar was heard as Shadow's Chaos Blast exploded within Metal, causing his pieces to fly out everywhere. Leyla and Bastion cheered as Sonic and Shadow reverted down to their old forms.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Sonic. "Now that's what I call teamwork!"

Shadow smirked. "Hmph. All too easy now."

Both of their hit their knuckles together and Sonic gave his trademark thumbs up to Shadow.

**THRONE ROOM**

Although Sonic may not have reached his limit, Kayden had almost reached his. Raix struck Kayden across the face with a fast kick then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, slashing his chest and then throwing Kayden into the ceiling before watching him fall down to the ground. Kayden moaned in pain as he looked up at Raix.

"Is this the best you can muster, Kayden?" said Raix, kicking Kayden in the head before smacking him once more. "You are not a part of me. You are weak. Pathetic."

Kayden slowly rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth before looking at Raix. "You're…cough…one to t-t…talk…"

Raix chuckled and snapped his finger, opening a portal behind him. "Perhaps if you were in a more…fitting setting then perhaps you might have an advantage."

Kayden glared at Raix as Raix disappeared through the portal. Kayden snapped out of his pain and walked slowly into the portal, awaiting to finish Raix off for good.


	26. Flames Unleashed

SHADOW REALM 

That familiar feeling of falling through darkness returned to Kayden's minds as he fell feet first through the endless abyss. He looked around him as he stopped floating. Looking around, he started grunting, dropping to his knees as he felt claws dig into his mind. He growled and screamed as he arched his body back on his knees, moaning loudly and grunting in pain.

"HOW DOES THE PAIN FEEL NOW KAYDEN?" yelled Raix. "YOU'RE IN MY WORLD WITH MY RULES NOW!"

Kayden grunted and panted as he looked up and around.

"I can take you back to any point in our life and I can bring up any memory you want." Said Raix. "So what shall it be? Hmmhmhm…I know. How about this one?"

The red wolf gasped and saw Destiny's sad face as she left. Everything started rewinding as Kayden looked away.

"Pity." Said Raix. "You two were never meant for each other. Not good enough I guess for her. Let's try a different one. Hmmm…this one?"

Kayden saw himself in chains inside of a fire-proof cell. Then it rewinded back again.

"Think of it like this." Said Raix. "It's ALL. YOUR. FAULT. Your father is dead because of you…shall I prove it?"

A tombstone showed with Maven's name on it and things reversed again. Kayden howled with pain.

"Once more, your mind is weak. You're grieving and your suffering only fuels me more Kayden." Said Raix. "Don't you remember?"

Over and over again, the shot of Maven being shot played in all angles and speeds. Kayden got to his feet. "ENOUGH RAIX!" he yelled, burning up inside.

"Aww now don't interrupt me." Said Raix. "I have one last thing to do. Let's take a walk down memory lane, back to where you belong."

Kayden made a distorted scream as the area around him shifted to a burning castle. Kayden and Raix stood on it with their weapons as rain poured down on them, thunder and lightning echoing overhead. Kayden unleashed his anger with multiple strikes but the angrier and the more powerful Kayden got, the more he felt tired and weak. Raix countered all of Kayden's strikes and nailed him with a hard crescent kick in the face, cutting open Kayden's face. Raix laughed evilly as he rose high into the rain filled sky.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME KAYDEN!" yelled Raix. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!"

"AND YOU CAN'T DEFEAT MY UNDYING FLAME, RAIX!" yelled Kayden, getting on one knee and arching his head to the moon.

His fur lit up with furious flames as he zoomed into the sky, drawing his sword rifle. Raix floated in the sky as huge pieces of rubble floated around him. Kayden watched as Raix chucked the pieces at Kayden. Kayden quickly activated his shoes and zoomed off along the bridge and rooftop, firing blasts from his rifle to stun Raix. Kayden then jumped into the air and floated to Raix's level, pointing his rifle at Raix. Darkness and Fire surrounded Raix and Kayden as they dashed at eachother, their blades clashing as they flew through the air hacking at one another. The dark wolf then grabbed his blade and swung it diagonally, vertically, and multiple designs as curved dark chaos energy blades soared at Kayden. Kayden skillfully zoomed through tight pathways between the blades and both Kayden and Raix's blades clashed in a sword lock.

The lightning echoed in rhythm with the sound of the blades clashing. Raix drove Kayden back with a dark chaos energy ball. Raix then charged up all of the dark fire in the air into a colossal ball of energy. With one toss, the ball went slamming into Kayden exploding as a loud wolf howl was heard. Raix smirked and started to turn away until he heard another laughter. Raix turned and saw that the ball was in Kayden's hands.

"That's impossible!" yelled Raix.

Kayden growled and his flames burned harder as he threw the ball at Raix. Raix attempted to slice it in half but Kayden got their first, both sides exploding around Raix. Kayden then drew his blade and posed in the air, a flame symbol appearing in front of him.

"FINAL FLAME!" yelled Kayden.

Kayden soared down and time slowed down. The red wolf disappeared and several different slashes were heard coming at lightning quick speed through Raix before Kayden re appeared in front of Raix. His fist was in flames and with one hard punch, sent Raix rocketing backwards. Kayden teleported and started slamming and kicking Raix everywhere like a pinball before Kayden drilled Raix down to the ground, creating a large hole in the ground. Kayden growled with anger and drew a fire circle with his sword, sending a fire spiral down into the hole to trap Raix. An X symbol appeared in front of Kayden as he channeled fire and energy into his sword as he leaned back.

"INFERNOA!" he yelled and zoomed straight down into the hole. A deafening explosion rocked the entire landscape as it ripped and tore at the earth. The explosion caused a white light to blind the area. When the light dimmed, Kayden stood before Raix who now was on one knee, panting. They were back in the Death Egg as Kayden held his blade ready in one hand, pointing it against Raix's throat.

"This…isn't…possible." Said Raix, panting as he perched on his knees. "I am superior to you…you can not have beaten me!"

"I told you." Said Kayden. "You can never defeat the undying flame within me. Now where is Paradox?"

Raix smirked and closed his eyes. "His fortress is far beyond this realm. It's in the Shadow Realm, a place for the only the corrupted and vengeful. You'll never defeat Paradox."

"You aren't the one who should be telling me who I can and can't defeat, Raix."

Raix chuckled and slowly stood up, backing away slowly with his eyes still locked on Kayden. "You think I care? I was just getting fired up. Your flames may never be able to be defeated, but neither is the darkness! DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WHO OPPOSES THEM AND YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH AND RAGE OF MY POWERS UNLEASHED!"

Suddenly, the door behind Kayden opened and in came Bastion, Leyla, Shadow, Sonic, and Mario. They call caught a glimpse of Raix before Kayden smirked at Raix.

"Admit it Raix." He said as Bastion, Leyla, Sonic, Shadow, and Mario stood by Kayden's side. "You're outmatched. All of us are strong enough to take you down once and for all so you might as well give up now before you feel OUR powers unleashed."

Raix glared and reached the steps leading to the glass. "You think I am intimidated by your pathetic bunch of rejects? Far from it. I may be outmatched…BUT I AM FAR FROM OVERPOWERED!"

As he finished, Raix then blasted through the window, floating into the cosmos as he put his hands up. He roared loudly as the parts from Omega Metal Sonic and the darkness surrounded him, making him bigger and bigger until he was planet sized. He was now bigger then the Death Egg as Raix glared at Kayden and the others.

"WITNESS NOW THE UNLEASHED BEHEMOTH! I AM THE ULTIMATE BEING OF DARKNESS! I AM NEGA RAIX!"


	27. The Seyak Secret

For the first time in his life, Kayden found himself doubting his powers. He had saved many planets, saved many lives, destroyed countless numbers of monsters, but tonight was a completely different story for the wolf had never faced a foe quite like this. The collasall force known as Nega-Raix loomed over the Death Egg as all six of the heroes looked on in utter disbelief. Kayden stared at the planet-sized goliath before him. The red wolf drew his blade and re-activiated his battlesuit while floating into the air. Nega started spewing black missile like objects down at the open compartments of the Death Egg. Darkness surrounded Bastion, Leyla, Shadow, Sonic, and Mario as Kayden's suit ignited in fire.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, KAYDEN?" said Nega Raix. "MY POWERS ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO YOURS. SURRENDER NOW AND PERHAPS I'LL SPARE THIS PATHETIC PLANET."

"I'm not going to allow that to happen!" said Kayden. "YOU'LL HAVE TO WIPE ME FROM EXISTENCE BEFORE I SEE THIS WORLD DEMOLISHED!"

"THAT CAN EASILY BE ARRANGED."

Raix swung his skyscraper arms at the station, slashing the top part off while the darkness surrounding the other five morphed into the smaller dark mutuants. Sonic and Shadow drew their weapons while Mario got into position. Bastion and Leyla drew their weapons and slapped on their morphers while Sonic and Shadow followed.

"HENSHIN!" they both yelled, gaining their suits.

Bastion and Leyla charged first as Bastion used Psi-Waves to knock down a section. Leyla jabbed both ends of her shock shaft into two creatures and slapped her palm on the middle, generating electricity and electroucting a smaller section of the mutuants. Shadow brought his hand back and unleashed waves of dark chaos energy while Sonic used his whirlwind to scoop up creatures. He spun his whip and slashed through the enveloped monsters.

Kayden meanwhile was soaring around Nega Raix, firing fireballs and comets at the behemoth. Nega Raix refused to stay stunned as he fired large balls of darkness that collided with the red wolf. Kayden flew backwards but came back with more fire on his suit as he swirled rapidly around Nega Raix. Nega then flew backwards and brought his hands into the air as a large demon sprouted through the planet sized egg, it's upper torso revealed with a large continent sized sword in his arm.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN CONJUR?" said Raix. "YOU NEVER LEARN. SHADOW METEORITE!"

Raix brought his hands up and created a lethal sized meteorite that Kayden narrowly avoided. Shadow saw this and quickly deflected the meteorite back to Raix. Kayden saw his opportunity and slashed beserkley into Nega Raix, slicing open his chest revealing a dark core.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Kayden. "TEAM! ASSEMBLE!"

Mario gained his cape and all five of the heroes zoomed into formation aside Kayden. Shadow zoomed forward and brought his hands in front of him. Raix was too quick as he backhanded him into the Death's Egg hull. Sonic tried his spin ball attack but was caught in mid air and double palm slapped in between Raix's huge hands. Leyla tried to ignite thunder but Raix simply zapped her with dark purple lightning. Bastion tried using his Psi-Wave but Raix weakened Bastion as he sent the Psi-Wave back into Bastion. Kayden tried for his fire attack but Raix grabbed him and started to squeeze the life out of him. Raix brought Kayden up to his face and laughed.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU KAYDEN." Said Raix. "IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT ME, YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THE LORD OF DESTRUCTION."

Kayden squirmed and howled with pain as Raix's grip tightened.

"YOU LOST FROM THE START. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER. YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD AFTER THIS IS OVER. FIRST, I'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD. THEN I'LL DESTROY YOUR HOMEWORLD. THEN I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH AS EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR FRIEND'S SUFFER AND DIE BEFORE YOUR FEET."

Raix then reached with his other hand and brought the Nega Cannon into the egg. "YOU HAVE LOST KAYDEN. I HAVE DEFEATED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL. NOW WITNESS MY RAGE UNLEASHED AS YOU WATCH THIS WORLD DIE!"

Raix released Kayden from his grip and Kayden fell unconscious to the world below. He came crashing down into the outskirts making a large crater in the middle. Kayden laid there, bloody, bruised, and defeated as he groggily looked up at the behemoth in the darkness. As he looked in front of him, he swore he was seeing a mirage. His father was kneeling down right in front of him.

"Father…I've…lost."

"No son." He said. "This fight is far from over. Raix has something he can't destroy."

"Dad it's all over." Said Kayden. "He's got my friends. He's too strong for me."

"You have yet to realize what powers you have yet to unlock, Kayden." Said Maven. He slowly brought out a medallion with a fire symbol on it. "This is the Seyak Emblem. The one who wears it will gain the flames of all their ancestors before him."

Kayden gazed at it as he felt his father help him stand. As Kayden gripped the medallion, he started to see the 7 Chaos Emeralds hover around him, spinning slowly. Kayden looked around him and looked back up at the cannon as its earth shattering dark energy pulsed within it. Kayden could hear Raix's laughs of victory but suddenly, Kayden felt the fires within him ignite higher then ever. The emeralds around him started spinning faster around him as they lit up. Kayden curled into a ball as fire, electricity, psychic, and wind rays shone out from him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" said Raix as he looked at the shining light in the outskirts.

Kayden started to growl and then rose up higher as he expanded his body with the energy exploding around from him.

"RRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHHHOUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!"

The sky was blinded by a huge column of fire that had sprouted from Kayden. Tremors shook the earth as rocks went flying into the air. Raix watched as Kayden shot into the air, floating in front of Raix. Kayden's fur was now gold and red as chaos energy and flames emitted from him. Raix laughed as he brought his hands up and slammed them onto Kayden.

"HAHAHAHAHA…HAHA…WHAT THE?"

Kayden held up Raix's palms as the fire glowed even harder. Kayden pushed Raix's palms away and sliced his now curved fire blade through Raix's arms. Raix grunted in pain as the other five gained their energy back. Kayden quickly re opened the hole containing the core inside the egg.

"NOW!!!!" yelled Kayden.

Leyla went first as she drove her staff into the core. "THUNZAGA!"

Sonic brought his wind locks on Raix and turned into a wind missile. "EYE OF THE STORM!"

Shadow brought out his chakras and sliced through the core 100 times before charging up a ball of dark chaos. "CHAOS…SPEAR!"

Raix screamed in pain as the core started to crack. Kayden then rose into the air and brought his sword up, drawing a fire circle as he created a flame tower to seal the core. Kayden made a loud wolf howl as he pointed his sword into the core. "BLAZING ARROW!"

Kayden then dove straight through the tunnel and disappeared seconds before impact. There was a loud metal shriek as Kayden reappeared behind Raix with his blade extended. There was silence until Raix split in half and landed on the exterior of the Death Egg. Kayden looked down as Raix growled and brought the Nega Cannon up in his arms.

"HOW IS HE STILL MOVING?!?!?!" yelled Sonic.

The Nega Cannon started it's countdown as Kayden and Leyla zoomed down to it's level.

"I can't stop it Kayden!' she said. "There's no way for me to shut it down!"

"I can." Said a voice.

Everyone turned and Mario almost fainted. Luigi, in his green clothes stood in front of them.

"I have enough Matter Darkness to seal myself within the cannon and destroy it. It's the only way that planet stays unscathed."

Mario ran forward and embraced his brother. "No…you don't have to do this brother. Please."

"It was you who brought me back to the light, Mario." Said Luigi. "I'm repaying the favor now."

Luigi let go of Mario and walked over to the cannon, placing his hand on it. Luigi then melded inside of the cannon as it rose up above the planet. Everyone watched as the cannon exploded above the planet, all of its components vanished slowly as it dematerialized. Raix also dematerialized with the ship as Kayden reverted to his old form and dropped to all fours, panting heavily.

"You ok hun?" asked Leyla, helping Kayden up.

"Y..yeah. I just…whew. What an adrenaline rush."

Sonic smirked and brought his fist in. "Raix is gone. Finally. Planet's safe."

Shadow nodded. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning. We still have to worry about Paradox. Do you know where he is now Kayden?"

"Yes. The Shadow Realm." Said the wolf. "That's our next destination." He slowly walked forward but winced as he felt his stomach.

"Easy there Kay-Kay." Said Bastion. "That took a lot out of you. First let's get back home."

Kayden smiled and looked down at the earth as they left the Death Egg.


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Well guys, this is it! I finally finished the story! This is the offical epilogue for Episode I! Thank you so much for everyone who has supported me! Enjoy the exciting conclusion to the series!**

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

**GRAVEYARD**

At last, the battle was over. Raix had been defeated, the planet had been saved, peace had been restored to both kingdoms. Sonic and Mario had finally put aside their differences and both of them had the honor of becoming officially friends before both kingdoms. But there was a time for mourning upon the team's return. Daisy and Luigi were gone. Mario had scheduled for the funeral and took the stand with Bastion, Leyla, Sonic, and Shadow in atendence. He delievered a deeply emotional speech for his brother and then left as Kayden regrouped with his team.

"You allright?" said Kayden.

Mario took in a breath and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Kayden stood in front of Mario and looked at him. "I promised you before that I would bring whoever did this to Luigi to justice. But I can't do that alone. After we finish, we're heading out of this realm and onto the next so we can find Paradox."

Mario nodded. "I want to come with you."

Bastion looked confused. "Dude, you can't. You've got people to lead! You're their king!"

Mario chuckled. "I've longed for another adventure my friends. I can't stay here forever. Besides, traveling to other worlds sounds exciting. Something new for a change."

"Well if that's the case," said Sonic. "I'm coming too! At least it's not Eggman, come on I can do it!"

Kayden smirked. "Well…I don't know."

Leyla wrapped her arms around Shadow. "If he's going, I want you to come as well my love."

Shadow chuckled. "If you say so. Kayden?"

Kayden paused for a moment and looked over the 5 people standing in front of him. "Very well. Follow me."

**FORSAKEN FLYING FORTRESS**

**PARADOX'S CHAMBER**

Paradox watched the battle from the Death Egg in an orb, watching with a dark glare. How could a fire wolf defeat the darkness? How could rejects like his friends defeat Raix? Those questions swirled inside his head. Already five of the members had been killed.

"Hmhmhmhmm…impressive Seyak." Said Paradox. "You're victory however will be short lived. Soon you will feel the true power of my Ministry. When that day comes, I'll make personally sure I wipe you from existence and finish the job I started so many years ago…"

**XTREME HEROES REALM TRAVELER SHIP**

**CODE NAME: ISONALES**

**INTERIOR HULL**

Shadow, Sonic, and Mario stood in the middle of the room. They all were now wearing official Xtreme Heroes uniforms with their logos on the back.

"This isn't recruitment guys." Said Kayden, Bastion and Leyla standing beside him. "This is real. You aren't fighting Eggman or Bowser anymore. You're fighting forces far powerful then anything you could imagine. Us three have always been able to handle the forces but now, we face a new enemy. The Ministry of Darkness. So far, Silver, Xiara, Bowser, Eggman, and Raix are gone. For now. We have a long journey ahead of us. Therefore you understand that you may never see your families or friends again. You must be prepared to take things to a new level. Raix was only the beginning. The next time wer encounter one of these creatures, we'll be prepared."

Shadow, Sonic, and Mario nodded.

"Stakes are high guys." Said Kayden. "But you already know that. You are now members of Team Xtreme. But…we're not just a team anymore. We're not just elemental legends now. We're not just heroes. From this point on, we are…XTREME HEROES!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
